Pokemon: Darkness and Dreams
by BatmanRules256
Summary: When Darkora, the rebellious member of the Council, gets banished to New Moon Island, it seems that she's living a normal life like she wanted. But, when she meets that special someone, will she find herself doing things she wouldn't do? But, what about the much darker plot going on under her nose? Gijinka.
1. Prologue: Banishment

Prologue: Banishment

She walked down the street, her gaze fixed toward the path straight ahead of her. She was walking in a manner that suggested she was ready for a fight.

She wore a pair of black combat boots that had chains on them. Her socks were black with a single white stripe on them. She was clothed in a sleeveless tank top that was black. Her pants were black with a single white stripe running down the side of them. She wore a pair of black fingerless gloves that showed off her pointed fingers. Around her neck was a trio of crimson colored crystals that were connected by a string. They seemed to glint in the right light. Her hair was as white as the fallen snow, flowing behind her, both by her speed and the small amounts of power she was giving off, its length going all the way down her back. Her eyes were cobalt, glossy and piercing, seeming to stare straight through one's soul and into the abyss. Her aura was partially visible, showing that she was using some of her power. The aura was pure black, as black as the Distortion World itself.

Everyone around her was moving out of her way, fearful of her angry look; they knew she was going someplace she'd rather not be and they really didn't want to be near if she accidentally released a burst of power. She looked around, noticing them at this point. She didn't care; or at least, she thought she didn't. She couldn't place what she was feeling. But, she did revel in the fear they felt from her presence, she wouldn't deny that. It was one of those primal Dark type instincts she was said to have. She was a being of Nightmares. She couldn't change herself or her abilities. She did, however, restrain her powers due to no one being able to reverse them besides her, something she didn't want to reveal either point of.

She looked to her left, noticing that an orange haired being in orange, white and green ornamental robes was stealing from one of the stands set up on the street by an elderly woman. She growled slightly, snapping her fingers. A black orb hit the being, causing them to fall over, convulsing in a Nightmare. She walked past, no one having seen her take action. If there was one thing she couldn't let go, it was stealing. These

As she reached the place she was headed, she looked to her sides, noticing no one was there. She entered a small cave near her, moving through it to a wall decorated with runes and Unown symbols. She touched one of them, disappearing from her place and reappearing in another. This place was enormous, a large square room that held any seats, other beings sitting in them. She looked at them, several of them a little nervous, others angry. She didn't care; she loved the feeling of their anger. They knew she was known to start fights. If challenged, she was one to never back down. That was one of her strong suits.

"Is everyone here?" a woman said, standing at the front of the room.

The woman was dressed in ornate white robes, standing tall, taller than she was. Though, she wasn't known for being tall. She wore a grey battle uniform under the robes, small black lines running vertically along it. She wore a pair of white boots with two inch heels on them. There was a golden stripe down the front. She didn't know why the woman would ever think that it would work. She wore no gloves, but, her hands were free and she held them crossed. Around her neck was a golden necklace that looked like a when with a crisscross of lines running through it. Her hair was white, long and flowing halfway down her back. There was a section on the front that was golden, glossy even. Her eyes were green all throughout, the pupils of which being red. They shone with a gaze that commanded respect and obedience, something that she never really understood. Her gaze swept the room, noting the presence of the others in the room.

"Alright." She said, her voice commanding and loud, yet still showing mercy. "Now that we're all here, we can begin this month's meeting of the Legendary Council."

She rolled her eyes. These meetings bored her after a while. But, she couldn't avoid them, no matter how she tried to.

"It has come to my attention" the woman began again. "that a certain member of our ranks has decided not to comply with our rules on interfering with the lives of mortals."

All eyes turned to the girl in black. She crossed one leg over the other, crossing her arms as well. She knew this would happen. It was nearly inevitable.

"Well, Darkora" the woman in white, Arceus, said, looking directly at her, her arms crossed. "What have you to say?"

"I don't see what your problem is.' The woman in black, Darkora, said, rolling her eyes. "I mean, it's not like they know who or what we are."

"Darkora" a red haired girl dressed in red and white, Bianca Ratiasu, said, her eyes filled with worry. "Don't do anything you may regret in the near future."

"Don't worry, Bianca.' Darkora said, standing up, her tone softer. She had a soft spot for the girl, seeing her as almost like a little sister. "I won't.'

Bianca bit her bottom lip in nervousness. She knew Darkora and Arceus had their fights and almost one hundred percent of the time she agreed with Darkora, especially when it came to mortals. Darkora actually enjoyed spending time with mortals, something which Arceus was strongly against (though, by definition, every member of the Council was a mortal; they just pretended not to be because of their powers that could affect aspects of reality). But, she knew Darkora wouldn't go too far in an argument. It had nothing to do with respect for Arceus or even fear of losing her status, which wasn't really regarded very highly to her. She didn't want certain… aspects of her life brought to the forefront. Aspects that Arceus would surely not like to hear of.

"You are stepping over a boundary that you will not easily return from." Arceus said, her tone threatening.

"Oh?" Darkora said, growling a little. "Like how Giratina was banished like that? I wouldn't alk about my faults."

"Giratina caused her own banishment.' Arceus said, growling. "Just as you are beginning to do.'

"You know" Darkora said, stepping closer threateningly. "I think she was right."

"That's it." Arceus said, growling. "I've had enough of this."

Arceus snapped her fingers, a portal appearing behind Darkora, the other legendaries moving out of the way of it.

"Darkora Dakuri!' Arceus shouted, her hair flowing with the power she was unleashing. "I hereby banish you from this place! No more are you allowed to enter this Hall nor are you to have contact with any of the Legends herein!"

Arceus then opened her fist, the portal expanding, pulling Darkora into the field of it. Darkora was beginning to be drawn into the ground, struggling against it. Bianca gasped, her best friend, a black haired boy in green next to her pulling her back. This was Ray Q. Uazalia.

"It's over.' He said, holding Bianca. "She's made her choice. It's alright. She's not dying."

"I will give you one last statement before you are banished." Arceus said. "One chance to beg for forgiveness."

"Bianca" Darkora said, looking at the Eon Pokémon. "Take care. All of you, take care. Arceus… fuck you."

"That's it!" Arceus said, snapping her fingers, Darkora being fully drawn into the portal.

"Wh-where is she?" Bianca asked, tears starting to come from her eyes.

"Don't know, don't care." Arceus said, turning around and walking away. Bianca looked at where Darkora was, clenching her eyes shut. Ray held her, rubbing her arm comfortingly.

"This really doesn't help their relationship." A purple haired woman clad in lavender said, sighing.

"What do you know, Mewtwo?" Bianca asked, curling in on herself.

"That Darkora's got a few secrets she really doesn't want Arceus to know." Mewtwo said, shrugging. I'll bet Arceus has her own, but Darkora's got some things that could pop a blood vessel in Arceus' head."

"Ooh, what's that do?" A pink haired girl in pink said, coming over, amazement on her face.

"Don't worry about it, Mina." Mewtwo said, rolling her eyes.

"You guys wanna grab pizza?" a white haired boy in pink and white said, standing next to a metallic blue haired girl dressed in grey and dark blue. "We're kinda hungry."

"This really isn't the time." Mewtwo said, rolling her eyes. "You two really don't care about Darkora's fate, do you?"

"She had it coming." The boy, Palkia, said, shrugging. "I don't think it should have come to this, but Dialga and I really don't want to get on Arceus' bad side on this. Though… we do know where she was sent."

"Where?" Bianca asked, hopeful.

"A place known as New Moon Island.' The girl, Dialga, said.

* * *

so, that happened. what's gonna happen to Darkora? Find out soon.


	2. The Dark, the Fire, and the Fairy

Chapter One: The Dark, the Fire and the Fairy

The sun blinked through the trees of the Dark island, coming in through the windows of the little house, shining on the face of the sleeping Dark type. However, said Dark type didn't react to it, tossing and turning throughout her sleep, her covers off of the bed, lying on the ground. Her roommate, a Fire type, was watching her with confusion, wondering what was happening.

The Dark type, Darkora, was wearing dark grey fuzzy pajamas that had pinkish red skulls with hearts for eyes. Her white hair was strewn all around her, moving erratically in her tossing and turning. Her eyes were clenched shut, her hands clenching her sheets mightily, threatening to tear them. She was shuddering throughout her sleep, her legs kicking jerkily and her body covered in sweat. She was eighteen, but could pass as older.

Her roommate was dressed in an orange nightgown, which went down to her knees. Her skin had a nice tan; not too brown, but not pale either, more towards a slightly orange tan. On her feet were orange slippers that had Flareon pokéforme faces on them. Around her neck was an orange Stone that had a red Fire in it. This was a Fire Stone. Her hair was a fiery orange, going down to her midriff. Her eyes were a dark orange, being fiery and soft, all at the same time. She, like Darkora, was eighteen, having known Darkora for a long time.

"Darky" she said, shaking her roommate. "Come on, wake up. You gotta wake up."

 _In Darkora's mind_

Darkora stood, facing her foe across the battlefield. The area around them had been devastated, destroyed by a huge explosion. The two of them engaged in deadly combat. Her opponent, a sinister grin on her face, stood facing her, energy charged in her hand.

Darkora was wearing a black shirt under a black jacket. She wore black pants with black combat boots with chains on them. Around her neck was a long red scarf that he was currently clutching. She could feel some sentiment in it, but she couldn't place the reason. Her hair was messed up from the fighting, her eyes blazing with anger, though she couldn't place it.

Her opponent, a female stood in front of her. She was dressed in a skin tight blue uniform with pink sleeves with a loop that went over her middle fingers. Over said uniform was a sleeveless yellow leotard. She wore dark blue combat boots that had chains on them. Pink, ribbon like objects went from her collar to the middle of her back. From there, they connected to her wrists, held there by a gold ring. Her hair was dark blue, a gold layer of hair over that. In the middle of the front of her hair was a large pink section. Her eyes were pink, but shone with a hatred that couldn't be contained. She grinned evilly at Darkora.

"You brought this upon yourself, Nightmare." The woman said, her hand out by her side, energy charging up in it. "If you'd complied with my wishes, I wouldn't have to do this and you might have been able to have your happy little life. But, no, you wanted to meddle in my affairs. And, now, she's dead. You're the reason for your special one's death."

"I'll make you pay for this!" Darkora shouted, an explosion of Dark energy erupting from her fist as she rushed forward towards the figure, her grinning evilly. There was an explosion of energy from the collision of their fists as Darkora threw her punch. It was at that moment, however, that Darkora awoke, jolting up on her bed, sweat pouring off of her.

"Darky!" the Flareon girl shouted, grabbing Darkora in a hug. "You're awake!"

"Wh-what was that?" Darkora asked, panting. "I-it felt so real."

"It's a Nightmare." The Flareon girl said, shrugging. "You should know better than anyone, Darky."

"I'm not supposed to get Nightmares, Blaze." Darkora said, looking at her hand, clenching her fist. "Whatever that was, it wasn't one of mine."

"Well" the Flareon girl, Blaze, said. "You don't control Nightmares. You just utilize them. You said something like that when we first met."

"Well" Darkora said, nodding. "True. But, that's when we were five and I had very little control of them. I think it's closer to control now."

"Well" Blaze said, draping her arms over Darkora and leaning over her shoulder. "You don't give everyone their Nightmares. Come on, Darky, admit it. You're not in full control."

"Fine." Dakora said, sighing. "I admit it. So, how long was I under?"

"Like ten minutes." Blaze said. "I was bored and came in and found you like that.'

"You're such a kid." Darkora said, chuckling at her oldest and best friend's childlike demeanor.

"And, we're friends all the same." Blaze said, grinning.

"Yep." Darkora said, nodding. "We've known each other even longer than I've been a Legendary."

"Yep." Blaze said, grinning. "So, what are we gonna do now?"

"I don't know." Darkora said, shrugging. "I just got up, though, so, I'm kinda hungry."

"Welp.' Blaze said, shrugging. "You know where the food's at."

"Yep.' Darkora said, standing up. Blaze, however, still held onto her, dangling slightly off the ground, Darkora taller than her by a couple inches.

"I'm bored of walking." Blaze said, grinning. "Carry me, my dark servant!"

"Yeah, no." Darkora said, phasing through the ground through the Shadows, Blaze left lying on the ground.

"Aawww.' She said, crossing her arms, putting slightly. "I wanted to be carried."

 _At the breakfast table_

Darkora walked into the room through the Shadows, stretching her arms. She leaned back, popping her back, sighing in relief as she felt her vertebrae pop. She had changed into a pair of black jeans and a black tank top, putting on a sleek black jacket over it all. She put on black fingerless gloves as well, flexing her fingers. She grabbed the scarf Blaze had gotten her, wrapping it around her neck. The warmth of it felt good on her skin. She grabbed herself some cereal and sat down at the table. She began to eat it, Blaze pulling herself along the ground and into the kitchen.

Blaze had changed into a flaming orange shirt that showed off half of her stomach. It was ripped in such a way on the bottom that it looked like her skin, being the shade of tan it was, was making fires in the shirt. She wore a pair of fiery yellow orange pants that went halfway down her thighs. Around her neck was a cream colored scarf Darkora had gotten her that was very fuzzy. She had put on an orange jacket that went to her midriff and she'd unzipped it.

"Still bored of walking?" Darkora asked.

"Yep." Blaze said, pulling herself up to get herself some toast. She spit a small amount of Fire from her mouth, heating up the toast and turning it a nice golden brown color. She spread some butter on the toast, putting a little Sitrus Berry jam on it, taking a bite. She then got back on the ground, pulling herself over to the table, pulling herself up to her seat.

"Still bored?" Darkora asked, sipping a little coffee.

"Yep." Blaze said, folding her arms over the table, slumping down. "So bored of it."

Darkora rolled her eyes, a small smile on her lips. Her best friend always did know how to make her at least chuckle.

"So" Blaze asked. "What was your Nightmare about?"

"I" Darkora said, sighing. "It was about this woman I didn't know. And, we were fighting in this destroyed place. And, it ended with an explosion of power."

"Huh." Blaze said. "Looks like someone needs to lay off the chili before bed."

"Yeah." Darkora said, chuckling weakly. "But, it… it felt like… like I was there and I was actually fighting for my life."

"Well, it's a Nightmare." Blaze said. "They always feel real, even for you, Darky.'

"I guess so" Darkora said. "Well, what should we do today?"

"Well" Blaze said, shrugging as she took a bite of her toast. "I say we head into town. I wanna find some cool stuff."

"Sounds fun." Darkora said. "You gonna find something or are we just gonna run around like a bunch of children?"

"Can we do both?" Blaze asked, grinning.

"Maybe." Darkora said, shrugging, sipping some more coffee as she looked at her watch.

"There's got to be a better way to get off this island." Blaze said. "That boat's a little choppy."

"Yeah, I know." Darkora said, sighing. "But, my Shadow powers don't have the range to make it to Canalave from here. Until I either learn to do that or either of us learns to fly, I think we're stuck using the boat."

"It's so rough." Blaze said, groaning. "I get seasick every time."

"Well" Darkora said. "It might be because you're a Fire type."

"Nah!" Blaze said, waving her hand towards Darkora. "It can't be. I get in the water every time. I mean, I took a bath with you just yesterday and I was fine."

"I told you" Darkora said, blushing slightly. "Knock before you enter."

"Ah, you're just jealous.' Blaze said, grinning. "Besides, we used to take baths together all the time and you had no complaints."

"That was before" Darkora said, not finishing her sentence.

"Sounds like someone's jealous." Blaze said in a sing-song tone, propping her head on her hand.

"Jealous of what?" Darkora asked, confused. "You jumped into the bath I was taking and practically hogged the tub."

"Mine are bigger than yours.' Blaze said, sticking her tongue out at Darkora.

"I am not!" Darkora shouted, standing up quickly. Though, she had to admit, she _was_ a little jealous. "And, they are not!"

"Whatever.' Blaze said, snickering. "We both know the truth on that one."

"Whatever.' Darkora said, sticking her tongue out at Blaze. Her roommate always did know how to get her to react, no matter in what way. "So, ready to go?"

"Fine." Blaze groaned, standing up, putting on a fuzzy pair of orange winter boots, and trudging to the dock where Darkora had tied their motor boat that they used to get off the island. Darkora followed, having put on a black pair of combat boots. They got in, Blaze in the back and Darkora in the front. Blaze started the engine, the propeller kicking in and motoring them towards Canalve.

 _In Canalave_

The boat puttered up to the dock, stopping. Darkora threw the rope over the side, tying it to the dock. Blaze was lying in the back, her head over the side and her face a shade of green that was usually the skin tone of a Yanmega's pokéforme. A moan of sickness escaped her lips as her arms were also draped over the side, dragging a little in the water.

Darkora picked Blaze up, leaving her face down and carried her onto the dock, setting her down onto the ground.

"We're on land now, queasy." She said, chuckling.

"Yay." Blaze said weakly, slowly lifting a hand into the air, it falling back down after a few seconds. "Can we get some fish now?"

"Yeah, that's what you need after being seasick." Darkora said, rolling her eyes once again.

"Yep." Blaze said, still lying on the ground. "It's the best."

"you're insane." Darkora said, chuckling. "So, what should we do now?"

"Eat." Blaze said.

"Yeah.' Darkora said. "I am kinda hungry. Let's go get something."

"Darky" Blaze said, still on the ground. "A little help here."

"You're so lazy." Darkora said, rolling her eyes. She picked Blaze up, carrying her over to a restaurant and walked inside.

"Morning, Darkora, Blaze." The woman behind the counter said. "Just made the trip, I see."

"Yeah." Darkora said, nodding as she laid Blaze down lengthwise on a bench.

"someone still hasn't gotten over her seasickness, I see." The woman said, looking amusedly at Blaze.

"Yeah." Darkora said, nodding. "Just bring the usual."

"You got it." The woman said, heading back into the kitchen. Five minutes later, she returned with a couple of dishes, setting them before the two.

Darkora's consisted of a slice of Oran Berry pie with a Sitrus cool whip on top as well as a bowl of soup. Blaze's consisted of Tamato Berry teriyaki with a small Sitrus Berry cake with a drizzle of Ragecandybar icing spritzed over it. Darkora began eating hers, Blaze eventually sitting up and beginning to eat hers.

"This is as good as always." Darkora said, licking her lips.

"Yep." Blaze said, nodding. "We should totally go to the Game Corner after this."

"I think you've had enough gambling." Darkora said. "Especially after last time."

"I told you that was a rigged machine." Blaze said, her mouth full of her cake.

"Sure it was." Darkora said. "Just like the roulette machine."

"Yep." Blaze said. "You saw how good I was at Voltorb Flip. I got enough for a Fire Blast TM there."

"That is true." Darkora said, shrugging. "But, then you lost it on roulette and the slots."

"Well" Blaze said, shrugging with a grin. "I'm the master of Voltorb Flip."

"Yeah yeah." Darkora said, rolling her eyes again. "Fine. I guess we can afford you going to the Game Corner."

"Yes!" Blaze said, pumping a fist. "I'm gonna nail that Eruption TM."

"I though you couldn't learn Eruption." Darkora said.

"Well" Blaze said. "I couldn't before when I couldn't handle the massive outburst of Fire, but now that I've trained to handle it, I can. But, I'm also gonna win me an Inferno TM."

"Going for the big moves this time?" Darkora asked.

"Oh, you know it, Darky." Blaze said, grinning. "Ooh, I hope they have Blast Burn."

"I don't think you can learn that." Darkora said. "It takes a special tutor and they're so fucking sophisticated. They only use the 'top tier' Pokémon, which means only the Pokémon like Charizard or Typhlosion."

"Well, fuck them." Blaze said, crossing her arms and pouting a little.

"You're such a kid.' Darkora said, snickering.

"I wanna learn Blast Burn." Blaze said. "I wanna blast people with my awesome Fire."

"You know Blast Burn's just like a Fire type Hyper Beam, right?" Darkora said. "All you gotta do is put more Fire into your Hyper Beam."

"Well" Blaze said. "It's not the same."

"Well" Darkora said. "You know moves that a Charizard or Typhlosion don't."

"Really?" Blaze asked, curious.

"Yeah." Darkora said. "Remember your Flash Fire technique."

'Oh yeah!" Blaze said, remembering, a grin on her face. "That move's my best attack."

"Yep." Darkora said, snickering. "Well, I think it's time we hit the Game Corner."

"Yeah!" Blaze said, grinning. "I bet I win more than you."

"Bring it on, hothead." Darkora said, grinning.

"You're on." Blaze said, grinning as they ran to the Game Corner.

 _At the Game Corner_

Blaze made it to the building first, smacking her palm against the wall.

"Ha!" She exclaimed, Darkora arriving at that moment. "I win! You owe me a thousand coins."

"What?!" Darkora exclaimed. "Since when did we do that!?"

"Ever since I was bigger than you." Blaze said, shrugging with a grin.

"But, I'm taller than you by like two inches." Darkora said, looking at Blaze, confused.

"Maybe" Blaze said, grinning and moving around Darkora and reaching under her arms to grab her breasts, causing Darkora to freeze, sucking in a quick gasp, turning a little red. "But, these puppies are smaller than mine."

"Blaze!" She exclaimed. "What the hell's wrong with you?!"

"Noooothin'." Blaze said, an innocent tone in her voice, a childlike grin on her face as she shifted her arms to drape them over Darkora's shoulders.

"Whatever.' Darkora said, rolling her eyes. "Let's just get into the Game Corner."

"Yay!" Blaze said, pumping a fist as Darkora walked in, Blaze still holding onto her.

"So" Blaze said, finally letting go. "You ready to lose at Voltorb Flip?"

"Bring it on." Darkora said, grinning. "I won't lose to you this time."

"You sure?" Blaze asked, a sly grin coming over her face. "How about we raise the stakes this time?"

"Raise the stakes?" Darkora asked, raising an eyebrow in amusement. "This sounds interesting."

"I know." Blaze said, grinning a little wider. "I say we establish a little bet for this occasion."

"Like what?" Darkora asked.

"Like" Blaze said. "The loser has to do something of the winner's choosing."

"Any limitations?" Darkora asked.

"Only your own imagination." Blaze said.

"Hmm." Darkora said, thinking. "Nothing in public.'

"Fine." Blaze said, shrugging. "I can live with a bargain like that. Trust me on that one."

Darkora chuckled. She kind of enjoyed her best friend's… more sadistically mischievous sense of humor when it came to some of her teasing. She was known to have fun teasing Darkora. Darkora, having known her for so long, was used to it and enjoyed having her own fun with Blaze.

"I will." Darkora said, the two of them bumping fists before they headed to two separate Voltorb Flip tables. They put ten coins down on the tables, beginning to play the fun game. Once they'd reached a certain amount, they stopped, heading up to the counter.

"Hello" the man behind the counter, a Zangoose man, said, leaning on the counter. His partner, a Seviper woman, stood next to him. "What do you need?"

"We're here to exchange these." Darkora said, her and Blaze putting them down on the table.

"What are you looking for?" The man asked.

"Eruption and Inferno." Blaze said, grinning.

"Alright." The man said, going into the back. "It seems we have one of each left. Very convenient for you two."

"Yep." Blaze said, grinning. "Here's the eight thousand coins for them."

"Impressive." The woman said. "You must be the Voltorb wiz we've heard about."

"Maybe." Blaze said, shrugging with a grin.

"You'd be surprised how little attention she pays to lots of other stuff.' Darkora said, chuckling.

"So" the woman said, handing the TMs to Blaze, the man taking the coins. "You two a couple or what?"

"Nope." They both said, turning around and walking out.

"So" Darkora asked Blaze as the two of them made their way back to their boat. "You gonna make it this time or am I gonna have to put you under again?"

"I'll make it." Blaze said, grinning. "I got cake in me now."

"Sure didn't help ya the last time." Darkora said, chuckling.

Blaze crossed her arms, sticking her tongue out at Darkora and pouting a little.

"Well, I'm older now." She said.

"That was last week." Darkora said, snickering.

"Yeah." Blaze said. "I'm older than I was last week. You're older, Darky. But, your funbags still haven't grown any."

"I" Darkora said, flustered. She didn't know why Blaze could get her to stutter like that, even though she'd been using those insults for years. Maybe it had to do with the groping. "Th-that's only a week!"

"Soooo?" Blaze asked, draping her arms over Darkora's shoulders with a sly grin on her face. "A week's still time for someone to grow."

"N-not like that." Darkora said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Who knows?" Blaze said, grinning. "Come on, Darky. Let's head home."

"A-alright." Darkora said, still flustered. But, suddenly, a commotion interrupted their departure.

"What was that?" Darkora asked.

"It sounded like it was coming from over there." Blaze said, the two of them listening for it.

The two of them turned to see three beings standing around a fourth. The scene was about a hundred yards away from them.

The one on the far left was a male that looked to be in his mid-twenties dressed in a metal blue shirt with a pair of blue jeans. On his feet were silver boots with black tips. He wore a metallic blue jacket that had small yellow shoulder sections that looked like fins of sorts. He wore silver fingerless gloves. He wore a light grey ascot around his neck that was tucked into his shirt. His hair was dark grey, save two sections that were dyed dark yellow and went down to his shoulders. His eyes were a metallic yellow, glinting a little in the light. He had an air of cruelty to him. His arms were crossed with a sinister grin on his face.

The one in the middle was a male that looked to be in his early twenties wearing a light brown shirt under a light grey jacket. His pants were light grey as well. His boots were light grey as well with a light brown I pattern on them as well as having black tips. The 'fins' on this one's jacket were a dark metallic orange. On his hands were light grey gloves. His hair was light grey with two thick lines dyed a dark brown and went to his chest. His eyes were a stony orange and also seemed to be rough in the light. He had an air of toughness about him. He was cracking his knuckles, also grinning.

The one on the right was a female that looked about twenty dressed in a white shirt. She wore white pants as well. On her feet were floral green, three inch high-heeled boots with dark grey tips and a red band around the top of the boot. She wore a floral green jacket that had long sleeves. On her hands were pilot's gloves that were green with red fingers. Her hair was floral green, save two sections that were a blood red, and went halfway down her back. Her eyes were a rosy red color and seemed vibrant in the light. In her hand, an Energy Ball was charging, a sinister grin on her face as well. There was an air of cruelty about her as well.

The fourth being was a female and was curled in a ball, her arms shielding her head. She looked to be about seventeen. She wore a white shirt that was a little low cut. She had on a white, ankle length skirt and green leggings on under it. She wore green, three inch high heeled boots. She wore a green hooded jacket that was unzipped, the sleeves going past her hands. Around her neck was a little necklace that had a blood red rose petal at the end of it. Her hair was beautiful and green and fell past her shoulders, stopping just at her midriff. There were a couple of light blue streaks in her hair, almost like highlights. Her eyes, though they were clenched shut, were a gloss red, beautiful and liquid. A few tears were coming down her face as she trembled in fright.

"Well well well" the standing female said, her tone not nice at all, causing the curled up girl to squeeze into her self-made ball tighter. "You just don't learn, do you, girly? You just had to step into our turf, didn't you? Why? Does it give you some sort of pleasure to get yourself roughed up by us? Do you have some sort of masochistic side you love having used?"

"N-no." The girl said, sniffling. "I-I have to g-go by here t-to get h-home. P-please leave me alone."

"Great." Darkora said, growling a little. "It's the 'Three Musketeers', here once again to prove their reputation."

"Wanna go help her?" Blaze asked, cracking her knuckles.

"Of course." Darkora said, summoning her Dark energy to her hands as Blaze summoned her own Fire energy to her hands. They ran over to the scene, the three bullies turning around.

"Well, if it isn't the Dark one and the Fire one." The female, clearly the leader, said, grinning. "What, returning to get your asses kicked again?"

"Leave her alone, Virizion." Darkora said to the woman, her anger blazing in her eyes.

"And" Virizion said, chuckling with amusement. "What are you gonna do if we don't?"

Darkora's next action was to throw a fully powered Dark Punch into her face, knocking her off her feet.

"You'll pay for that." Virizion said, wiping her mouth, spitting out a little blood.

"I'll take Terrakion, you take Cobalion." Darkora said, Blaze nodding. "We'll double team Virizion."

"Got it." Blaze said, nodding. She rushed towards the man in blue, Cobalion, throwing a Super Effective Fire Punch in his Face. Darkora rushed toward the man in brown, Terrakion, summoning a Focus Blast to her hand, punching him in the face and releasing the Focus Blast as she made contact. Terrakion was flung backwards, Darkora then turning to Virizion, summoning Ghost type energy to her hands this time, rushing forward for a Shadow Claw.

However, Virizion caught her hand mid slice. Darkora's eyes widened as Virizion grinned, holding her fist. She then began to squeeze, Darkora crying out in pain as she dropped to her knees.

"How's it feel, bitch?" Virizion asked. "You really don't know what it's like to use power. You're nothing compared to us. You are weak, useless."

"You won't hurt innocent people." Darkora said, gritting her teeth through the pain.

"Who says you can decide that?" Virizion asked, Fighting energy in her hands as she tensed, her Focus tightening. She pulled back her fist for the powerful Focus Punch.

However, before she could launch it, a powerful Eruption came from under her, razing her and causing her great pain. Darkora was released from her grip, landing three Shadow Claws before using a finishing Arial Ace on Virizion to knock her into a wall. She then threw a Dark Void at her, hitting her, causing her to experience Nightmares.

"Nice assist.' Darkora said, grinning at Blaze before turning to Terrakion once again, Blaze grinning back before returning to Cobalion.

Terrakion used Rock Smash on Darkora, hitting her pretty hard. Darkora fell to the ground, bouncing once. She stood up, clenching a fist, summoning some Fighting type energy into it. She took a deep breath, tightening her Focus.

"You wanna see a real hit?" She asked, grinning, Terrakion looking at her, confused. She moved forward, throwing her Punch, sending a surge of Fighting type energy into Terrakion. Terrakion was thrown backwards by the force of the Focus Punch, bouncing on the ground, unconscious, Darkora throwing a Dark Void on him, just to be safe.

Darkora then moved over to Cobalion, who was trading blows with Blaze. Blaze and Darkora both used Fire Punch, hitting Cobalion into a wall. Darkora added a Dark Void to seal the deal, sending Cobalion into Nightmares.

"That was easier than last time." Blaze said, crossing her arms. "Either we got way stronger or they got way weaker."

"Maybe both." Darkora said, shrugging. "But, either way, she's safe now."

"Yeah." Blaze said, nodding. They went over to the girl, who was still curled into a ball, her arms still over her head.

"Hey.' Darkora said, touching her gently on her arm. The girl flinched a little, trembling a little. She looked up carefully, seeing Blaze and Darkora standing there. She buried her head in her legs again, looking back up when the two of them hadn't made a move.

"Wh-who are you?" She asked, her voice very quiet.

"I'm Blaze Booster." Blaze said, grinning as she pointed to herself, then pointing to Darkora. "And, this here's Darky Dakuri."

"What's your name?" Darkora asked.

"G-G-Gardenia." The girl said, taking her hands off of her head as she seemed to feel that Darkora and Blaze meant her no harm. She wrapped her arms around her legs, resting her chin on them, seemingly comforted by the position. "Gardenia Sanaito."

"Well, Gardenia" Darkora said. "They can't hurt you anymore."

"R-really?" She asked, looking around. "A-are they…?"

"Just knocked out." Darkora said. "I have no desire to stoop to their level."

"Th-that's good." Gardenia said quietly. "I-I wouldn't want anyone to kill anyone just because they were misbehaving."

"Well" Blaze asked. 'Why were they harassing you like that?"

"Th-they say I e-entered their turf." Gardenia said, squeezing her legs. "B-but, I don't know wh-where that is."

"They say everywhere they walk is." Blaze said. "Buncha morons if you ask me."

"Yeah." Darkora said. "Well, you're safe now. So, where's your house? We'll walk you home so you get there safe."

"M-my home's in Twinleaf Town." Gardenia said.

"That's a bit of a journey." Darkora said. "At least ten days walking. How about you come stay with us for a bit and recover?"

"Y-you'd let me?" Gardenia asked.

"Sure.' Blaze said. "Darky and I'd love to have you over."

"W-well, okay." Gardenia said, smiling a little. "I-if you'll let me."

"Cool." Darkora said. "You don't get seasick, do you?"

"Why do you ask?" Gardenia asked.

"Well" Darkora said. "Our home's a little journey across the water."

"R-really?" Gardenia asked. "I didn't know there were islands nearby."

"Yeah, there's two." Darkora said. "But, we stay on one of them."

"Yep." Blaze said. "Our boat's over there."

"O-okay." Gardenia said, standing up, feeling she could trust the two. They walked over to the boat, climbing in. Darkora started the motor, Blaze doing the steering.

"You're on backup for steering." Darkora said to Gardenia. "In case Blaze gets too seasick to steer, which has happened before. I'll lookout for rocks or whatever might be in our way."

Gardenia nodded, understanding. They started to move out on the water, making it to the shore. Blaze, however, was throwing up over the side, Gardenia having had to take over halfway through the trip. Darkora carried the nauseous Flareon girl over to the couch, setting her down and putting a cold washcloth over her forehead.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Gardenia asked.

"In a few minutes." Darkora said. "She gets this way when the waves get choppy. Which is a lot."

"That's terrible." Gardenia said.

"It's partially due to her Fire typing." Darkora said. "It doesn't help that, but it really isn't a big factor, considering she loves water."

"Okay." Gardenia said, accepting that answer.

"Darky, get me some Soda Pop.' Blaze said, Darkora heading into the kitchen and grabbing out some Soda Pop. She gave it to Blaze, who guzzled it down, sighing in contentment afterwards.

"So" Blaze asked. "When's dinner?"

"I haven't even started to make it." Darkora said. "Unless you wanna make something yourself, you're gonna have to wait."

"I'll wait then." Blaze said, reclining on the couch.

"Alright then." Darkora said. "Gardenia, your room is the first one on the left. You're welcome to stay here as long as you like.'

"Th-thanks." Gardenia said, walking down, opening the door with her jacket sleeve, since it was longer than her hand.

"Welcome." Darkora said, heading into the kitchen and beginning to make dinner.

 _With Gardenia_

Gardenia looked into the room, looking around.

" _This is beautiful."_ She thought. " _I think I'll enjoy my stay here."_

 _In an unknown location_

Virizion, Terrakion, and Cobalion appeared in the Shadowy area, the being cloaked in Shadows sanding before them.

" **Did you get the girl?"** the being asked, their voice female.

"N-no." Virizion said, crossing her arms and sighing. "We kinda ran into a little trouble."

" **Trouble?"** the being asked, intrigued. **"You three are Mythics, only surpassed by Legendaries. What could possibly beat you?"**

"A" Virizion said, biting her bottom lip nervously. "A Dark type."

" **A… Dark type?"** the being asked, sounding as if she didn't hear the answer. **"I'm sorry, how did this happen?"**

"W-well" Virizion said. "She was pretty strong. A-and, she had a Fire type with her who was just as strong as her."

" **What species was this Fire type?"** the being asked.

"A Flareon, I think." Virizion said, thinking.

" **I guess that is understandable."** The figure said. **"They are said to be very powerful. Now, who was this Dark type to be powerful enough to take down three powerful Fighting types?'**

"I" Virizion said. "I don't know. She didn't seem like any Dark type species I've ever seen. She was like something else altogether. She hit us with these weird Dark type attacks that caused us to have Nightmares."

" **Nightmares?"** the being asked, intrigued. **"Did this being have snow white hair and cobalt eyes?"**

"Y-yeah." Virizion said. "A-and she was dressed all in black."

" **Really now."** The being said, a small grin appearing on her face, growing as she chuckled, then escalating into a laugh.

" **So"** She said to no one in particular. **"You've resurfaced. It seems you didn't get the message last time. Well, be warned: I'm coming for you, Dakuri."**

* * *

WEll, that happened. It seems that Darkora and Blaze have a new friend. But, who was that figure and what does she want with this Dakuri? Does this have t do with Darkora? Or, is there something else that's going on here? Find out soon.


	3. I Have My Reasons

Chapter Two: I Have My Reasons

"Arceus." Bianca said, walking up to the God Pokémon. "Can I ask you some things?"

"Sure." Arceus said. "What are they?"

"Well" Bianca said. "I have to ask: why did you banish Darkora? I know you've had worse fights, especially with Mewtwo after she made that shapeshifting thing she lovingly referred to as Ditto."

"I'm surprised." Arceus said, chuckling, crossing her arms. "It's been nearly two years since she was banished and you're just asking me now?"

"W-well" Bianca said, blushing. "I kinda didn't want you to lose your cool and we wanted you to be okay."

"Well" Arceus said. "I suppose I can tell you. But, you must promise me you cannot tell anyone else this."

"A-alright." Bianca said, confused.

"I didn't banish her for her recklessness.' Arceus said. "Or her disputing of me, or our different moral standards, or her rebelliousness. I banished her because of her powers.'

"But, she doesn't use them to hurt innocent people." Bianca said, confused. "Why would you banish her for that?"

"It had nothing to do with her use of them." Arceus said. "It has to do with her safety."

"What?" Bianca asked.

"A few years ago." Arceus said, sighing. "The previous group of legendaries was here with me. There was a Pokémon among us known as Cresselia."

"Cresselia.' Bianca said. "That means dream walker, right?"

"Yeah." Arceus said. "Anyway, Cresselia was powerful. But, one day, her own power got the better of her."

"What happened?" Bianca asked.

"She tapped too far into her own power." Arceus said. "See, Cresselia was the Pokémon of dreams, but once she tapped into her power, she became a Pokémon driven to cause Nightmares. She **ate** the minds of half of the Legendaries in the Hall of Origins, absorbing their powers for herself."

"That's terrible." Bianca said, gasping in pure horror. "How'd you stop her?"

"There was another dream walker in the Hall of Origins." Arceus said gravely. "Darkrai. She stood against Cresselia, an all-out brawl erupting between the two. They fought on both the physical plane and the Dream World. However, once the battle was done, Cresselia was defeated and sealed away deep in the Distortion World, her Nightmare powers removed."

"What happened to Darkrai?" Bianca asked.

"Darkrai" Arceus said, sighing in sadness. "was mortally wounded, her mind mostly gone, eaten by Cresselia. She didn't make it much longer. It was a sad day in the Hall of Origins. I loved them, loved both of them so much. It was one of the worst things to watch them fight to the death, to kill one another."

"That's terrible." Bianca said. "But, what does that have to do with Darkora?"

"Just before Cresselia was sealed" Arceus said. "She swore that she would kill any other dream walkers, just to spite me and Darkrai. When I banished Darkora, it was because I felt Cresselia's seals weakening a little. It just happened that it was getting off on the wrong foot."

"That's why you did it." Bianca said, realization hitting her. "But, why didn't you tell her about this?"

"Because." Arceus said, sighing. "I didn't want her to try to take on Cresselia. I can't lose her. I've lost so many of my friends as it is."

"But" Bianca said. "Why forbid us contact with her?"

"Cresselia can access memories." Arceus said. "If she knew where Darkora was, she'd know just where to go to kill her."

"Arceus." Bianca said, worry entering her tone. "A-are you strong enough to fight Cresselia?"

"No.' Arceus said gravely. "Her Nightmare powers are too strong. The only thing that can resist her powers enough to fight her is another dream walker."

"Is" Bianca began.

"Yes.' Arceus said. "Darkora is a dream walker. Which is why Cresselia would stop at nothing to make her suffer. If Cresselia breaks free, Darkora is our only hope. I just hope she's ready if it comes down to it."

 _With Darkora and Blaze_

Darkora slept on her bed, lying on her back as she slept, her breathing soft, her sleep free of Nightmares. After she was done resting, she blinked her eyes open, rubbing them to get all of the sleep out of them. She paused for a second, feeling some weight on her chest.

" _Wha?"_ she thought. _"What's on me? And… why do I feel wet?"_

She looked at her chest to see Blaze lying on top of her, her head rested on Darkora's breasts, the Flareon girl snoring. A little drool came from the corner of her mouth as she snored.

" _Explains the wetness."_ Darkora said, sighing at her best friend. "Why do you have to sleep in my bed so much?"

Blaze woke up at this point, looking up at Darkora, a sleepy look on her face.

"Morning, Darky." Blaze said, grinning a little. "You sure make a nice pillow."

"You're insufferable." Darkora said, chuckling a little. "Now, get off of my breasts so I can get up."

"Nah.' Blaze said, crossing her arms over Darkora's breasts, resting her head on her arms, settling back down to go to sleep once again. "I'm too comfy."

Darkora rolled her eyes, summoning a small spark of Electricity to her finger, a very small Shock Wave attack. She touched Blaze's ear with it, Blaze jumping up a little.

"Yowch!" She exclaimed. "alright, I'm up!"

"Damn right, you are." Darkora said, giving her a playful shove. Blaze fell backwards, looking at her best friend in surprise, said surprise being very rapidly replaced by a grin.

"So, that's how it is." She said, cracking her knuckles. "well then, Darky. Prepare for action."

Blaze leapt at Darkora, tackling her, the two of them wrestling around on the bed, eventually falling off and landing on the floor. They rolled around on the floor, Gardenia opening the door and turning on the lights with her sleeved covered hand.

"A-are you guys alright in here?" She asked.

"We're just fine." Blaze said, spitting a small Ember at Darkora, who fired a small Dark Pulse from her finger, the two colliding and dissipating.

"Okay." Gardenia said. "Just don't hurt each other."

"Will do.' Darkora said, pinning Blaze to the ground, grinning triumphantly.

"I win." She said, chuckling.

"You think.' Blaze said, moving quickly and turning the tables, pinning Darkora to the ground. "Looks like I win this one."

"I don't think so." Darkora said, struggling.

"Well, I dooo.' Blaze said in a singsong voice. "And, you know what's gonna happen next, don't ya?"

Darkora's eyes widened. She knew what Blaze was going to do. She struggled a little harder, pseudo worry in her face.

But, Blaze just grinned, holding her still. She then put her hands to Darkora's sides, beginning to tickle the Dark type. Darkora laughed, flailing and trying to hit Blaze, but Blaze was too quick. After about a minute, Blaze released her best friend, the two of them laughing.

"You cheated!" Darkora said, putting an arm around Blaze.

"All's fair in love and tickle fights." Blaze said, snickering.

"I'll show you fair!" Darkora said, tackling Blaze, beginning to tickle her. Blaze laughed, flipping Darkora off of her.

"I-I made breakfast." Gardenia said, catching the two's attention.

"Breakfast!" Blaze shouted, running out of the room to the table faster than either of the other two could register.

"Oh, you didn't have to do that." Darkora said, standing up, wiping her eyes and stretching, popping her back.

"W-well" Gardenia said, blushing slightly. "I kinda wanted to. Since you guys let me stay here and all. I-it's the least I could do."

"Well, it's appreciated.' Darkora said, putting an arm around Gardenia, the two of them walking to the breakfast table. Blaze was already sitting down, devouring a plate of bacon and sausage.

"Seems Blaze likes it.' Darkora noted.

"Darky!" Blaze said, her mouth full. "You have GOT to try this. It's delicious!"

Darkora got herself a plate, Gardenia following suit. Darkora took a bite, licking her lips.

"Gardenia, you're a great cook.' She said. "You definitely know how to make these great. Blaze always burns 'em."

"I do not!" Blaze said, crossing her arms and mock pouting.

"Don't believe a word she says." Darkora said, snickering. "She always tries to use her Fire to cook them, but always uses too much."

"Well" Blaze said, grinning. "When you're as HOT as I am, you tend to overdo it a bit sometimes."

"Sure.' Darkora said, rolling her eyes, a chuckle escaping her lips. "Sometimes."

"Yep.' Blaze said, grinning. "So, what should we do today? I feel like kicking someone's ass at videogames."

"Says the one who lost five times in a row at Poké-smash Brothers." Darkora said, rolling her eyes.

"That's because you always pick Snorlax!" Blaze said, crossing her arms and mock pouting. "Stupid Rest, Sleep Talk combo."

"You could have picked the Machamp, but you always wanted the Fire types." Darkora said. "Even though you knew I'd use the Thick Fat Snorlax."

"Well" Blaze said, grinning. "I'm a Fire kinda girl. It's in the genes."

"Your mother was an Umbreon and your father a Leafeon.' Darkora said.

"Sooo" Blaze asked, grinning a little.

"Nothing.' Darkora said, rolling her eyes as she ate more of breakfast.

Once the three were done, they went into the living room where Blaze set up the video game, turning it on. The three of them sat down on the couch, plugging up Blaze and Darkora's favorite game, Poké-smash Brothers. They picked characters, entering the arena they had chosen to be their battlefield.

"You ready to lose?" Blaze grinned, looking at her best friend.

"Wanna make a bet out of it?" Darkora asked, grinning back.

"Double or nothing on the last one.' Blaze said. "Whoever gets a higher place since we have a third party involved."

"Got it." Darkora said, the fight beginning.

 _Later_

"I can't believe she beat us." Blaze said, amazed. "She's never even played before."

"W-well" Gardenia said, blushing a little. "I kinda read you guys minds before we started so I'd know how."

"You can read minds?" Darkora asked, impressed.

"Y-yeah." Gardenia said. "M-my mother taught me. She even taught me how to see dreams."

"Isn't that like reading minds?" Blaze asked.

"No." Darkora said. "It's harder since they're locked deeper in the mind. There are some powerful beings, mostly of the Gardevoir race or whatever mine is. But, it's very hard. Arceus told me there was once a move that you could use to use dreams as power. But, due to it having detrimental effects on Pokémon, it was forbidden to use. She refused to even teach me to use it."

"Woah!" Blaze said, interested. "What was it called?"

"Dream Eater." Darkora said. "Arceus never was very creative."

"That's for sure." Blaze said, laughing. "The ancient names for moves sound better than the ones Arceus came up with twenty years ago for the legends' signature moves."

"Yeah." Darkora said, nodding. "Though, some of the ancient ones are stupid too. I mean, why the fuck is Moonblast not stronger when it's nighttime. I mean, the description of it is that it's drawn from the moon."

"Yeah." Blaze said.

"W-well" Gardenia said. "My mom told me it was because the moonlight is reflected sunlight, so the sun can make it powerful too. The time of day doesn't matter, though, but the phase of the moon does."

"What do you mean?" Blaze asked.

"Well" Gardenia explained. "My mom said that if the moon was full, the attack would be more powerful."

"Huh." Blaze said. "That's pretty cool. Though, I just got reminded of our little bet, Darky."

"Oh Arceus.' Darkora said, swallowing a little nervously. She knew Blaze wouldn't let her off on it, especially in front of a 'guest'. Though, she didn't go for super embarrassing, she knew what could make her blush.

"So" Blaze said, grinning. "I think I'm gonna have you change outfits for a while. I got you one I just knew you'd enjoy. I put it on your bed, so hurry up and change."

"Alright.' Darkora said, sighing as she walked into her room. The sound of her door shutting could be heard. Though, the next thing they heard was a sound of an exclamation.

"What the hell is this, Blaze?!" Darkora's voice rang out.

"What I want you to wear!" Blaze called back, winking at Gardenia.

"But, this is—" Darkora called back.

"I know.' Blaze said. "Don't worry, I got it in your colors."

"I swear" Darkora said, growling slightly.

"You'll be fine." Blaze said, snickering. "Just put it on. You know, I could have not set out the top and made you come out in that."

"Really wouldn't have made a difference." Darkora said. "We've seen each other naked before."

"Whatever." Blaze said, grinning. "Just come out so we can see you."

"Fine." Darkora said, sighing. She walked out, revealing herself to the other two. Gardenia got a blush on her face. Darkora was also blushing a little, looking away from them, a defiant look on her face. Blaze was grinning, snapping a few pictures.

Darkora was now dressed in a black and white maid costume. She wore black leggings as well as two inch black high heels. A white apron was across the front, going down near the bottom of the dress. The dress part went down to her knees, loosely flowing. The blouse section was short sleeved, revealing Darkora's arms, which were very well toned. She had on white gloves that were connected to black ribbons that wound their way up her arm, connecting to the sleeves. Around her waist was a crimson colored bow that tied off in the back. A ruby colored collar was around her neck with her name on it. In her hair was a red bow as well as a red tie which put her hair in a single tie.

"Oh, Arceus." Blaze said, looking at her, snickering. "If you looked any hotter, I'd have a nosebleed."

Darkora rolled her eyes, crossing her arms.

"So" She asked. "Can I take this off now?"

"Nope." Blaze said, grinning, taking a couple more pictures. "You gotta wear it all day."

"Aw, come on!" Darkora exclaimed. "Why?"

"Because the bet demands it." Blaze said, grinning wider.

"Well" Darkora said. "What if I say no?"

"Then these go up on the internet.' Blaze said, holding up her camera, still grinning. "Along with some of you doing some… suggestive poses."

"I hate you sometimes.' Darkora said, blushing a little harder.

Gardenia looked at her, blush still evident. Blaze turned to her, noticing.

"You want one too?" She asked.

"O-okay." Gardenia said. "I-it's really cute.'

"I am not cute." Darkora said, face still red.

"I'll say you are." Blaze said, jumping on her back. "Now, let's have us some lunch. Servant, make us some lunch.'

"Hell no." Darkora said.

Blaze held up her camera, Darkora sighing in defeat. She walked into the kitchen, beginning to make sandwiches.

Blaze and Gardenia walked into the kitchen, sitting down at the table.

Darkora walked over and presented them with their sandwiches, sitting down and eating her own.

"I am gonna have so much fun with you this way." Blaze said, grinning.

"You know the rules of the bet." Darkora said, crossing her arms.

"Yeah yeah." Blaze said. "Nothing that involves danger or anything raunchy."

"But" the Flareon girl added, going behind Darkora and grabbing her breasts. "That doesn't include messing with these puppies."

"Get off those!" Darkora exclaimed, knocking Blaze on her head, sending her to the ground. Gardenia gasped as Darkora turned red both with anger and embarrassment.

"Yep.' Blaze said from the ground, her voice and expression dazed. "She's still jealous."

"I am not.' Darkora said, getting up and stomping off.

"I-is she gonna be okay?" Gardenia asked.

"Yeah.' Blaze said, nodding, having recovered. "She's just jealous and a little mad."

"O-okay." Gardenia said in her soft tone. "She did look pretty cute though."

"Yeah.' Blaze said, chuckling. "I should make her wear it for Halloween this year."

"Y-you'd get a lot of candy." Gardenia said, giggling.

"I'll bet I will.' Blaze said, grinning. "Well, the bet's over.'

"Why?" Gardenia asked.

"We agreed on two hours for this one." Blaze said. "She can take it off now."

"O-okay." Gardenia said, nodding.

"So" Darkora said, coming out of the room, dressed in her regular clothes. "What's on our agenda for today?"

"Well, I need a shower." Blaze said, a grin starting to spread across her face. "Wanna double up?"

"No.' Darkora said, crossing her arms.

"Fine." Blaze said. "How about you, Gardenia?"

Gardenia's face lit up red like a Christmas tree. Darkora smacked Blaze on the back of the head, Blaze rubbing her head.

"I was kidding!" She said, snickering. "Maybe."

"You just met her yesterday." Darkora said. "Even if you weren't kidding, you just met her yesterday."

"I know.' Blaze said. "I was seeing how she'd react. Looks like she thought about it."

"Blaze.' Darkora said, punching Blaze again, Blaze snickering.

"I'm kidding." Blaze said. "So, Gardenia, what do you think we should do today?"

"I-I don't know." Gardenia said, still flustered. "I-I guess we could go look around the island. I-I'm kind of curious as to what it all looks like."

"Alright." Darkora said. "I think that'd be a fun idea for us to do. I wonder what we could find."

"Yeah." Blaze said, nodding. "I mean, we've lived here for years and still not fully explored this place."

"Really?" Gardenia said, amazed.

"Yeah." Darkora said, nodding. "So, when should we be ready to go?"

"Well" Blaze said. "We should go now. You know how it gets at night around here."

"Yeah." Darkora said.

"How does it get at night?" Gardenia asked.

"Super Dark." Blaze said. "Even Dark types have trouble seeing."

"Wow.' Gardenia said. "Well, let's go then."

They went outside, heading deep into the woods behind Blaze and Darkora's house. After a few hours of walking, they came upon a sight that surprised them all: a portal.

"Where does it go?" Gardenia asked.

"The Distortion World." Darkora said, sucking in a quick breath.

* * *

So, there's a being known as Cresselia that's the reason for Darkora's banishment. WEll, let's hope they doesn't meet. WEll, what's gonna happen with that portal? Find out soon.


	4. Distortion World Part One: Giratina

Chapter Three: Distortion World Part One: Giratina

"So" Blaze said grinning, her hands behind her head. "We gonna go see Auntie?"

"A-auntie?" Gardenia asked.

"Our aunt." Blaze said, grinning. "Giratina Renago. She's in the Distortion World."

"O-oh." Gardenia said. "W-wait. Giratina Renago? As in the current goddess of death?"

"Yep." Darkora said. "Though, if you don't get on her bad side, she's pretty nice."

"O-okay." Gardenia said. "I-is it okay if I stay here?"

"I really don't think you want to be here when it gets dark." Darkora said.

"O-okay." Gardenia said, nodding as she followed them."

 _On the other side of the portal_

Darkora walked into the portal, Gardenia and Blaze behind her. Once they made it far enough, there came a large waterfall, millions—no, billions of glowing orbs, all of them different colors.

"Wow" Gardenia said, amazed. "So pretty."

"Yeah.' Darkora said. "It still is. That's the Waterfall of Souls. It contains all the dead souls of the universe before they go into a new body."

"That's so cool." Gardenia said, nodding.

"Who dares enter my realm?!" a thunderous voice boomed over them. Gardenia quickly curled up into a ball, putting her hands over her head to shield it. Darkora and Blaze were unaffected, Darkora and Blaze just standing there.

"Maid service!" Blaze yelled, grinning. "We're here to offer our… services."

"Blaze!" the same voice shouted, but less thunderous, a ball of Dragonic energy slamming into Blaze's side. The Flareon girl slammed into a wall, slumping. "What have I told you about making sexual jokes as greetings?!"

"They make great pick-up lines." Blaze said, grinning as another Dragon Ball hit her in the face, causing her to go into a daze.

"Serves you right." Darkora said, sticking her tongue out. A ball of energy hit Darkora as well, knocking her over.

"What the hell?!" Darkora shouted.

"Where does your tongue belong?" The voice asked.

"I'll tell ya." Blaze said, holding a finger up, dazed. "Right in between a girl's—"

Blaze was cut off by a fist slamming into her face. The owner of the fist came into view.

"What have I told you about saying things like that?" the owner, a woman said.

The woman standing before them was a little taller than Darkora. She had on grey pants with black veins running on them. She wore metallic gold colored combat boots with grey chains running around them. Black and red bandages wove around her chest, covering her breasts. She wore a tattered gold colored sleeveless vest over that that resembled ribs in its design. Shadows poured out of her back, creating tendril like black wings with red tips. This seemed to be that her power was leaking out of her, too much for her to control. Around her neck was an amber colored stone. Her hair was metallic yellow, a streak of grey down the middle. Her eyes were a blood red, intimidating to the gaze.

"well?" the woman said, crossing her arms. "Aren't you going to say hello?"

Darkora and Blaze got up and ran over to the woman, grabbing her in a big hug.

"Seems like you two have gotten really big.' The woman said, chuckling. "Last time I saw you, you got knocked out by the punches."

"You're getting weak in your old age, auntie." Blaze said, grinning as she was smacked in the back of the head.

"Never insult a woman on her age." The woman said. "Well, except Arceus because watching her rant on about it is one of the highlights of her birthday."

"Yep." Darkora said, grinning slightly.

"So" the woman said. "What brings you here?"

"We entered a portal on New Moon Island." Darkora said.

"A portal?" The woman asked, thinking. "I was sure I closed them all off."

"What's wrong?" Darkora asked.

"Wait… why were you on New Moon Island?" the woman asked.

"She kicked me out, Auntie Giratina." Darkora said, sighing. "Arceus, I mean."

"Oh no.' Giratina said, tensing up. "She did?"

"Yeah.' Darkora said. "But, it doesn't bother me."

"I have to go." Giratina said. "I will return shortly. Just wait for me."

Giratina walked over towards the portal, then noticing the curled up ball that was Gardenia. She knelt down, looking at her.

"And, who is this?" She asked, curious.

"That's Gardenia.' Darkora said. "She's kinda shy."

"Seems more than shy." Giratina said under her breath (though, Blaze picked it up with her Flareon hearing). She touched Gardenia's head gently, stroking it.

"It's alright, little one." She said softly. "No one's going to hurt you. I promise."

Gardenia trembled, looking up at Giratina, fear filled eyes glistening.

Giratina held out a hand, Gardenia taking it and standing up. Giratina walked her over to Darkora and Blaze, gently escorting her. When she had done so, she nodded.

"I will return." She said, her voice carrying slight panic. "Wait for me."

Giratina opened a portal of the shadows, stepping into it. Blaze grabbed her arm, pulling Giratina's ear to her mouth.

"What did you mean by 'more than just shy'?" She whispered quietly.

"No one reacts to a loud voice like that if they're shy." Giratina said just as quietly. "Unless there's a physical or mental reason as to why they're shy like that."

"So you're saying she's…" Blaze whispered.

"Probably.' Giratina said. "I noticed a scent like that stuff that Cobalion kid wears on her.

"They were harassing her earlier." Blaze said. "I guess they're the reason."

"Maybe." Giratina said. "Keep her safe."

"Got it.' Blaze said, releasing the death goddess. Giratina entered the portal, leaving the three to themselves.

"I-I want to go home." Gardenia said quietly.

"We'll take ya there." Blaze said, patting Gardenia on the back. "But, first we're gonna visit here and pack us up some stuff for the journey."

"O-okay.' Gardenia said, smiling. She hugged both of them tightly. "Thank you both. For everything. I-I don't know if I'd have made it this far if it wasn't for the two of you. Thank you both. From the bottom of my heart."

"You're welcome." Blaze said, grinning. "Now, let's see if dear old auntie left some of the good stuff in her fridge."

"G-good stuff?" Gardenia asked.

"Alcohol." Darkora said. "But, we're **not** getting any, right, Blaze?"

"Awww, why not?" Blaze fake whined.

"Because.' Darkora said, blushing a little as she turned away. "Last time you had alcohol, I almost lost my virginity."

"I'm sure I can get you to go all the way if I get some more." Blaze said, grinning as she draped her arms over Darkora's shoulders.

"I-is there something between you two I should know about?" Gardenia asked.

"No." Both of them said without hesitation.

"A-are you sure?" Gardenia asked. "Because I can read emotions and…"

"And, what?" Darkora asked.

"N-nothing." Gardenia said, blushing as she pulled her hood over her head to cover it as well as holding up her sleeve covered hands.

"Uh huh." Darkora said. "So, how about we get some of auntie's lemonade? It's great."

"Even better when it's hard." Blaze muttered.

"It hasn't been hard since she was in the Council." Darkora said. "Or at the New Year's Party when she showed up."

"That was one of the best nights of my life." Blaze said. "I got to jump off of the Hall's roof."

"And, you almost broke your head open." Darkora said. "You're lucky I can fly.'

"You're lucky I'm so awesome." Blaze grinned, grabbing Darkora's breasts. Darkora blushed, slamming Blaze to the ground in a force of irritation.

"Sh-she seems to do that a lot." Gardenia said.

"You have no idea." Darkora said. "Though, I wonder what auntie Giratina's doing."

 _With Giratina_

Giratina flew through the skies to reach her destination. She would have used her Shadow Force to enter, but that had been blocked off for… reasons.

The Hall of Origins grew closer as Giratina dove straight for a window, sheathing her wings and diving headfirst into it. She crashed through it, glass being pulled with her as she landed, rolling over to stand.

"Giratina?!" Acreus exclaimed, shocked. Dialga and Palkia, who were standing with Arceus, discussing something, got into fighting stances.

"We need to talk." Giratina said, her tone serious. " **NOW**."

"Leave.' Arceus said to Palkia and Dialga, who left. The God Pokémon turned to Giratina, looking at her.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"I'm sure you've figured it out." Giratina said. "Why is she on New Moon?"

"She needed to be there." Arceus said. "Her behavior had gotten out of control and—"

Giratina slammed Arceus up against the wall, an arm across the god Pokémon's chest.

"I don't believe that bullshit for one second.' Giratina said, her teeth clenched into a growl. "If you've put up with her shit for years, you wouldn't send her away now. Now, tell me: why. Is she. On New Moon?"

"Sh-she's—" Arceus said, her eyes widening. "She's nearing."

At this, Giratina released Arceus, backing away, a look of shock and fear on her face. She dropped to her knees, pulling out small, heart shaped locket, her breath shuddering as a tear emerged in her eyes.

"No.' She said, her voice hitching as she hugged it close, squeezing it. "Not now. Not her."

"I'm sorry, Giratina." Arceus said, sighing. "I sent her away for her safety."

"This can't be happening." Giratina said. "I—I promised her. I promised her I would keep her safe."

"You had no idea this would happen." Arceus said.

"I promised her mother on her deathbed I would take care of her." Giratina said, shoulders shuddering.

"Giratina.' Arceus said, kneeling down and putting an arm around the crying goddess. Giratina latched onto Arceus, hugging her tightly, the two goddesses holding each other tightly and just rocking back and forth.

"C-can you stop her?" Giratina finally asked through her tears.

"No." Arceus said, sighing. "I can't. Not if she's at her full strength."

"Then" Giratina said. "What will happen?"

"Darkora is the only one who can stop her." Arceus said. "Since she's immune to her nightmare powers full extent. But, she's nowhere near powerful enough."

"Then" Giratina said, clenching Arceus' robe in her fists. "She'll kill Darkora?"

"Yes.' Arceus said, sighing. "I'm sorry, Giratina. Your niece will die if she tries to engage her."

"Arceus." Giratina said. "How long until she breaks free?"

"I don't know." Arceus said, sighing. "But, there's another problem."

"Wh-what?" Giratina asked, looking up at Arceus.

"Darkora's been having nightmares." Arceus said.

"Then" Giratina said, realizing. "Her powers are returning. I thought we sealed them forever."

"Apparently, they're too strong." Arceus said, sighing.

"Then" Giratina said. "What do we do?"

"We figure something out." Arceus said. She looked at Giratina, feelings rising up within her, feelings she'd tried to deny. Likewise with Giratina, similar feelings were taking place. The Death Goddess couldn't deny she'd always felt warm and safe in Arceus' arms. Likewise, Arceus enjoyed holding onto Giratina, enjoying her company. They'd fought, but, then again, most people did. But, if either of them was asked, there was something more they wanted, but they couldn't say what.

"Giratina." Arceus said. "This really isn't the best time, but I feel I should confess this to you."

"What is it?" Giratina asked, looking up into the goddess' eyes.

"I" Arceus said, nervous. "I don't know what this feeling is, but I've felt it for a while. When I banished you, I felt so bad, but I knew it was what had to be done for the protection of the Council and Darkora."

"I know.' Giratina said. "I understood. But, you know…"

"What?" Arceus asked, only to be cut off by Giratina's lips meeting her own. Her eyes widened in shock before closing, her leaning into it.

"O-oh." Arceus said, turning red as Giratina smirked.

"I win." She said in a sing-song voice. "I confessed first."

"If only my parents could see me now." Arceus said, chuckling.

"Oh please." Giratina said. "Mine'd kick your ass."

"Not so." Arceus said, rolling her eyes.

"Yes so." Giratina said, smirking wider. "But, seriously though, what should we do?"

"You get back to Darkora." Arceus said. "I'll see if I can get the other fighters ready."

"Got it.' Giratina said, nodding as she left.

"Having fun?" Mewtwo asked, teleporting into the room after Giratina left.

"None of your business." Arceus said "Now, I need you to make sure you've finished training them to block out Nightmare powers."

"We don't have a source powerful enough to test it." Mewtwo said. "If Darkora were here…"

"Darkora's the root cause of this." Arceus said. "She would not do well to be here. That's the absolute worst place for her to be."

"If you say so." Mewtwo said, teleporting back.

* * *

So... that was a little unexpected. But, what's going to happen with Darkora? And, what did Gardenia read about them? Find out soon.

Okay, this one is a little short. But, the reason for that is that the next chapter's got a lot of flashbacks and such. A good deal of explanation and backstory. SO, that one will maybe be a bit longer.


	5. Distortion World Part Two: Past

Chapter Four: Distortion World Part Two: Truth

 _With Darkora, Gardenia, and Blaze_

The three girls were sitting in Giratina's living room, drinking some lemonade. Suddenly, a portal opened, Giratina emerging from it.

"Darkora." She said, stepping out. "Are you having nightmares?"

"Yes…" Darkora said, confused. "Why?"

"What are they about?" Giratina asked.

"This girl in pink and yellow." Darkora said. "She attacks me and we fight and she says something about my 'special one' dying. I get really mad and then the real fight begins. But, I wake up before much happens."

Giratina's eyes shifted to a certain other member of the room before returning to Darkora.

"Well" Giratina said, sighing heavily. "It's time I told you of the story behind that woman."

"Story?" Darkora asked.

"Yes." Giratina said. "The story. Before you were born, your mother, my twin, was actually a member of the legendary council with me. This story is also different from what Arceus would tell you, but there were things she wouldn't tell you because of the pain it would cause her even mentioning it."

"Really?" Darkora asked, surprised. "I knew Arceus picked me because of my mother, but I didn't expect that."

"Yeah." Giratina said, sighing. "You know what, this is a private story. Gardenia, please leave us."

"O-okay." Gardenia said, nodding. She walked a little ways away while Giratina talked with Darkora and Blaze.

"So" Giratina said, sighing. "Your mother was a part of the Council. In fact, you look just like her. She also found her best friend and lover while on the Council."

"Lover?" Darkora asked. "Who was it?"

"The daughter of Arceus." Giratina said, chuckling. "Cresselia Lunala Nocturna Multius. The two of them were inseparable, no matter how much Arceus demanded they focus on their duties. Even before they realized their feelings, they were the best of friends. But, your mother had a problem. And, by accident, she affected her best friend with it."

 _Flashback—several decades ago—note: Giratina voiceover is_ _ **bold**_

"Come on, Darky!" Cresselia shouted, giggling as she ran up the hill, Darkrai following behind her.

The eight year old Cresselia was wearing a yellow sleeveless dress with blue and pink frills. The inside was pink and was soft. Pink ribbons were on her shoulders, winding around her body to her bare ankles. She wore no shoes, but she didn't seem to mind. Her hair was blonde and went down to her shoulders. There was a little pink section on it as well. Her eyes were a vibrant magenta pink, warm and friendly.

"Wait for me, Cressy!" Darkrai said, running after her best friend, not fully able to keep up.

The nine year old Darkrai was wearing a pair of black jeans that were hugging her body a little so that they weren't baggy. She wore a pair of black fuzzy boots. Her shirt was black with a single white stripe running diagonal from her right shoulder. Around her neck was a red scarf that trailed behind her as she ran. Her hair was white as snow, reaching halfway down her back. Her eyes were a beautiful cobalt, piercing the soul it seemed.

"You have to catch me!" Cresselia shouted back, laughing as she ran down the other side of the hill, Darkrai running after her still.

However, when Cresselia turned to run a different way, she was tackled to the ground.

"Hey!" She whined slightly. 'No fair!"

"All's fair in love and war." Darkrai grinned, pinning her best friend to the ground.

"Awww." Cresselia said, pouting.

"So" Darkrai said. "What should we do now?"

"I think we…" Cresselia said, thinking. "Should do this!"

Cresselia thrust Darkrai off of her, pinning her to the ground, beginning to tickle her. Darkrai laughed, thrashing to get her off of her. However, Cresselia was a strong individual, being blood to Arceus. Though, Darkrai wasn't without her own great strength, the tickles distracted her too much to use it.

After Cresselia had decided Darkrai'd had enough, she stopped, leaving the Dark type to pant for a second.

The two of them hugged each other, laughing and falling back on the grass.

"We're gonna be friends for a long time." Darkrai said, smiling over at Cresselia.

"Yeah.' Cresselia said, smiling back.

 **The two of them had a friendship that was even stronger than Arceus. They were with each other through the good times…**

"Darky, look!" the twelve year old Cresselia shouted, up in the tree, hanging upside down by her ankles. "I got up the tree!"

Cresselia was dressed in a pink and yellow pants and shirt combo, still without shoes. Her blonde hair was considerable longer, about ten inches from the top of her head now. Her eyes were still that warm pink shade.

"Seems you did more than that." The thirteen year old Darkrai said, chuckling as she stood under her best friend.

Darkrai was dressed in a black spaghetti string top and a pair of black shorts. A blood red scarf wound around her neck still. Her hair was considerably longer now, going down past her midriff. Her eyes still shone that cobalt color.

"I think I'm stuck.' Cresselia said. "Can you get me down?"

"Let go.' Darkrai said, holding her arms out.

"I-I don't know.' Cresselia said, worried.

"I'll catch you, I promise." Darkrai said, smiling.

"O-okay, Darky." Cresselia said, releasing herself from the tree. She fell into the arms of Darkrai, who grinned at her, Cresselia latching onto her.

"My hero." She said, kissing Darkrai's cheek. Immediately after that, both girls blushed, turning away, though Darkrai didn't put Cresselia down.

 _A year later_

"Faster, Darky!" Cresselia shouted, Darkrai running through the woods with her on her back. Both girls were laughing at their fun, Darkrai jumping over a small creek.

"So" Darkrai said, landing on the other side. "What should we do now? Stop and eat?"

"Sure." Cresselia said, nodding. Darkrai set her down on the ground, pulling stuff out of the pack they had. They began to eat, Cresselia lying back on Darkrai, Darkrai putting her hands behind her head.

"This is nice." Cresselia said, smiling. "I wish we could do this forever."

"Me too." Darkrai said, sighing with contentment.

 **Through the negative times… like when your mother found a "boyfriend" (more like an arrogant fucking piece of shit that did the worst thing he could ever do—sorry, I'm getting ahead of myself)…**

The sixteen year old Cresselia paced, nervous. She didn't understand it, she couldn't place it. She felt… weird. She sat down on her bed, her mother coming in to check on her.

Crcesselia had traded her dress for a pink pair of skinny jeans and light blue sneakers. She wore a sleeveless yellow shirt that cut off just below her midriff. Her blond hair now went all the way down her back, some of it draping over her shoulders. The pink section had grown, covering the entire front of her hair. Her eyes were still their warm pink color, but they were filled with worry now.

"Cresselia?" Arceus asked, crossing her arms. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, mom." Cresselia said.

"You don't sound like it." Arceus said, sighing. "What's wrong?"

"I" Cresselia said, pulling her knees up to her chin. "I don't know."

"This wouldn't happen to be linked to the fact that Darkrai has a boyfriend, does it?" Arceus asked.

"Wh-why would you asked that?" Cresselia asked, sucking in a gasp.

"Ever since she accepted Gallade's romance, you've been acting strange." Arceus said. "Giratina noticed and told me to see you about it."

"I" Cresselia said, sighing. "She's right. It is tied to that."

"Do you wish she'd spend more time with you?" Arceus said, sitting down on her daughter's bed.

"Ye-yes." Cresselia said, sniffling as she held back a tear. "B-but, it's more than that."

"It is?" Arceus asked.

"Y-yeah." Cresselia said, latching onto her mother tightly. "I—I love her, mom."

"I knew that." Arceus said. "You two are great friends."

"No, mom." Cresselia said, sobbing into Arceus' chest. "I _love_ her."

Arceus thought for a second, trying to catch her daughter's meaning. After a few seconds, it dawned on her.

"O-oh." She said, now fully understanding, not having expected this of her daughter. "And, now that she's got a boyfriend, you think she won't reciprocate or isn't even into girls like that. And, maybe she'll even shun you for it."

"Y-yeah." Cresselia said, nodding. Arceus sighed, rubbing her back.

" _Teenagers are so hard."_ She thought to herself. _"It was so much different when they were best friends and it was just being friends. Now, when romance is involved, it's even harder. It's not like it was back when I was a child. Then again, if I came out to my parents, they'd have both my head and the head of whoever I was with at the time."_

"I understand this may feel like it's all against you." Arceus said, gently rubbing the back of her head. "But, I promise you that she won't shun you, no matter what. You're her best friend, Cress. She won't turn her back on you for anything. But, I wouldn't confess your feelings for her quite yet. Not while she's dating someone else. Well, tell her so that she understands why you've been acting this way. She's wondering, but you've shut her out."

"But" Cresselia said, sniffling. "It's because I didn't yet that she has a boyfriend."

"Are you going to mope about it?" Arceus asked her, her tone becoming serious. "Or are you going to talk to your best friend about it? I mean, after all the great memories you've built up, I don't think she'd reject you as a friend in the very least."

"I" Cresselia said, thinking. "I don't know."

"Talk to her." Arceus said. "I'm giving you that order. Now, go talk to her when you're ready."

"A-alright." Cresselia said, nodding, sniffling once more as she hugged her mother tighter. "I will. But, I-I'm still scared of what she might say."

"You'll never know unless you talk to her." Arceus said, hushing her daughter gently.

"I-I guess you're right." Cresselia said, nodding. She stood up, taking deep breaths to regain her composure. She carefully walked out of her room and made her way down to where Darkrai slept, the entire time scenarios of Darkrai rejecting her played through her mind. She pushed them away, shaking her head furiously. When she reached Darkrai's room, there was someone else standing in front of her door, which was shut and locked.

Said other person was the same age as Darkrai (seventeen) and was wearing a pair of ashy grey pants that were tighter than Cresselia's, showing off her figure. She wore a black sports bra under a gold colored vest that was ripped in several places. Cresselia had to admit the death Pokémon had a great figure, but she wasn't into her. Her hair was a gold color with black veins running through it. Her eyes were blood red, filled with worry and franticness as she knocked on the door.

"Come on, Darkrai." Giratina said, biting her lower lip in nervousness. "Open up. It's me. Come on, sis. Talk to me."

Cresselia heard the muffled 'go away' from the other side of the door. Instantly, her worry increased.

"Giratina.' She said. "What's wrong?"

"She got back from being with her… **boyfriend**." Cresselia could detect every bit of the venom when Giratina said 'boyfriend'. Clearly something had happened.

"What happened?" Cresselia asked.

Giratina pulled her in close, leaning into her ear.

"That bastard raped her a week ago." She whispered, her tone both horrifying and saddening Cresselia further. "And, then assaulted her She's been in her room ever since."

"Wh-what?!" she nearly exclaimed, but her voice couldn't raise above a whisper.

"He forced himself upon her and she couldn't stop him." Giratina said. "If I see him, I'll make sure he knows why I'm the goddess of death. He's going to burn for taking advantage of my twin sister like that."

Cresselia looked at the door where Darkrai was, her heart going out to her best friend. The confession was definitely going to wait. There was a far more important matter to deal with.

"I'm going in." She said softly, Giratina backing off to allow her to attempt it.

Cresselia walked up to the door, taking a deep breath.

"Darky." She said, trying to keep her voice from cracking as se almost burst into tears over her best friend's predicament. "Can I please come in?"

After about two minutes, the door was unlocked with psychic powers from Darkrai, something Cresselia had taught her. Cresselia opened the door, Giratina staring in as Cresselia moved over to her best friend.

Darkrai was wearing her traditional black pants. She wore black fingerless gloves and a black shirt that was ripped in a jagged pattern a little below her midriff. Her scarf was wrapped around her, clutched in her hand. Her long white hair was a mess, not containing its normal snowy look. Her blue eyes were gushing silent, hot tears as she had pulled her knees up to her chest, burying her face in them. They looked far emptier than they were before. There were also several marks on her body, several of them fresh… Cresselia gasped as she realized some were self-inflicted. Small drips of blood joined the tears on Darkrai's clothes and bed.

Cresselia just sat down next to her, Giratina shutting the door, murderous thoughts in her mind.

"D-Darky?" Cresselia asked, gingerly touching her best friend. "A-are you alright?"

"No." Came Darkrai's choked reply. The Dark type's voice lacked any of the full confidence she'd normally had. Her strength and determination was gone from her voice, replaced by a dejected, broken girl.

Cresselia hugged Darkrai tightly, not letting her go.

"Y-you know." Darkrai said, leaning into the grip. "I-I only dated him because I th-thought it would get my mind off of you."

"Wh-what?" Cresselia said, hurt by the words.

"I" Darkrai said. "I was scared to tell you h-how I felt; th-that I love you. More than a friend. I was scared that you'd not like me anymore. S-so I decided that this was the best way, but he… he—"

At this Darkrai burst into more tears, latching onto Cresselia and sobbing into her chest. Cresselia simply rubbed her back as she tried to comfort her best friend. She didn't care one bit about the blood or tears on her clothes; her only concern was Darkrai's physical and mental state.

Cresselia's heart fluttered faster than she'd ever thought it could as the main part of what Darkrai had said clicked with her mind. She took a deep breath to steady herself.

"Y-you know." She said, trying her best not to break into tears at her best friend's own pain. "I-I was coming in here to tell you I-I l-l-love you too. M-more than a best friend."

"R-really?" Darkrai asked, looking up at Cresselia for the first time in their conversation.

"Yes." Cresselia said, nodding with a smile she forced to be there for Darkrai's comfort. "I was. I-I was nervous because I was worried how you'd think of me. When you told me you found a boyfriend, I was so torn up inside that mother told me what to do."

"Well" Darkrai said, pulling herself up to look Cresselia in the eyes on eye level. "I-I guess this all could have been avoided if we'd just talked to each other."

"Y-yeah." Cresselia said, too sad to be embarrassed.

"D-do you still think that way of me?" Darkrai asked, her tear stained face . "Even after…"

Cresselia wouldn't have expected that question out of Darkrai's mouth at any time other than this. But, she was so broken at this point she needed a positive boost to bring her back to close to normal.

Cresselia closed the distance between their lips, running her fingers through Darkrai's hair as she did so.

Darkrai's eyes widened for a second in shock, closing as she leaned in it. Her hand moved behind Cresselia's head, holding her there as she leaned the Psychic type backwards onto the bed, pinning her to the bed.

"This is new." Cresselia said, smiling, a strange twinkle in her eye.

"Yep.' Darkrai said, kissing Cresselia again, having forgotten about the earlier events.

"Can I come in now?" Giratina asked, still knocking, having heard the entire conversation.

"No." Darkrai said, Giratina sighing in relief in hearing her twin using a somewhat normal voice.

"Well" Giratina said, a sly grin on her face. "Don't get too crazy. I'm sure Arceus has given Cresselia 'the talk', but I'm sure she hasn't told her how it works in this situation."

Both of the Lunar Duo blushed, realizing the implication the death goddess was going for.

"Sh-shut up." Darkrai said, Cresselia burying her face in her hands.

" _I'm surprised Darkrai didn't get really uncomfortable when Giratina mentioned that."_ Cresselia thought. _"Considering the thing that happened a week ago. But, I guess I cheered her up. But, jeez, Giratina. Subtle much?"_

"Did I get it right?" Giratina's sly voice came through the door.

"I'm gonna come out there!" Darkrai called. "And, you're not gonna like me when I do."

"You'll be too tired from being with her." Giratina said, snickering as she teleported away.

 **So, they'd officially become a couple. You were born from that pregnancy, but Arceus blocked your memories of living in the Hall when this was going on. But, there was one thing your mother kept hidden even from Cresselia: her Nightmare powers. She'd known of her line having them, but, since they'd never emerged she'd never bothered with them. However…**

"What's going on?!" Cresselia exclaimed as Darkrai writhed and thrashed, even giving Arceus trouble holding her down.

"Her Nightmare powers are emerging." Arceus said. "It's a trait passed down by her line. They can create Nightmares and harm people with them. Only a few are immune to them. You are, Cresselia, because you have been around Darkrai so much her essence has been bled onto you. Also, her love for you has shielded you as well, but that's beside the point. WE need to calm her down."

"I" Cresselia said, clenching a fist in resolve. "I think I know how."

Cresselia got on top of the thrashing Darkrai, kissing her lips. Arceus was surprised (she had yet to be told of their relationship), but said nothing. Cresselia then used Pain Split, the strange technique passing some of Darkrai's pain to Cresselia. However, at that point, there was a burst of Dark energy, which knocked Cresselia backwards, Darkrai shooting up. She looked at her unconscious girlfriend's body.

"Cressa!" She shouted, running over to her and cradling her in her arms. Cresselia opened her eyes to look at Darkrai. However, they were blood red, changing back to pink when Darkrai stroked her face.

"Darky." She said, latching onto Darkrai, sobbing into her chest. "I-It was horrible."

"I know." Darkrai said, hushing her. "Promise me you'll never do that again. IT's too dangerous."

"I'll face any danger for you." She said, squeezing Darkrai. Darkrai just held her closer, not wanting to let her go.

 **The sheer fact of their love was enough to keep the nightmares inside of both of them at bay… until Cresselia snapped because her body wasn't made to handle the Nightmares, causing her to attack the Council. She** _ **ATE**_ **the minds of at least half of them. Darkrai tried to verbally convince her to stop the entire time she was doing it. Eventually, your mother made the absolute hardest decision of her entire life:**

"Cressy.' Darkrai said, standing in front of Cresselia. Mesprit was standing behind her, cowering in fear. "Stop this. I've tried to talk you out of it, but, I guess it's time for me to use violence."

" _ **what are you**_ *Darky!* _ **going to**_ *help!* _ **do about it?"**_ Cresselia (or, to be more accurate, what she had become) asked, laughing evilly.

"I'll stop you." Darkrai said, getting into a fighting stance. She steeled herself, knowing this would be the hardest battle she would face, and not just on the physical level. This wasn't some Rocket thug or Galactic terrorist. This was Cresselia, her _girlfriend_.

" _ **that's a**_ *save me!* _ **laugh."**_ "Cresselia" said, laughing. _**"Let's see**_ *please!* _ **it."**_

Darkrai froze, clenching a fist, regaining her composure. She saw Cresselia's eyes flicker from their blood red to warm pink and back again, tears coming out of her eyes. She was still in there! She had a chance!

Darkrai rushed forward, summoning Dark energy to her hands. She was determined, determined to save the most important person to her.

 **They fought for so long, both on the physical and mental planes, Darkrai giving everything to save Cresselia. But, eventually, Darkrai fell.**

" _ **Not so tough now**_ *Darky, no!* _ **are you?"**_ "Cresselia" said, standing over Darkrai. Darkrai was beaten, bloodied and panting. She was clutching something, a locket Cresselia had given her, whispering something over it.

" _ **Time to die**_ *No, please Darky!*" "Cresselia" said, firing a powerful blast at Darkrai, nothing left after the blast, save the locket. "Cresselia" picked it up, throwing it behind her as she walked away, blood red eyes glowing bright, all traces of pink gone; buried.

However, a different figure picked up the locket: Giratina.

 **Cresselia was eventually captured. I personally led that charge, Arceus and I tag teaming her to defeat her. We sealed her in the Distortion World, sealing away her Nightmare powers..**

 _Present time_

"Th-that's horrible!" Darkora said, horrified.

"Yes.' Giratina said, nodding. "I kept that locket. Your mother would have wanted you to have it."

Giratina presented the locket to Darkora, Darkora shakily taking it and putting it on.

"It looks great on you." Giratina said, tears emerging at the memories. "You look just like she did."

"I need some time to clear my head." Darkora said. "We're going to go with Gardenia to her home. We will return shortly."

"Alright.' Giratina said, sighing as Gardenia returned to the two of them. The three children exited the portal they came from, neither Darkora nor Blaze saying much.

"Are you ready to go home?" Darkora asked Gardenia.

"Y-yes.' Gardenia said, nodding. "I-I don't want to cause you too much trouble, though."

"It'll be fine." Blaze said, her usual personality temporarily gone. "We'll get ya home safe and sound."

"Th-thanks.' Gardenia said, hugging her newest friends close, smiling as wide as she could.

* * *

woah! That was a huge drop of info. So much to process. But, what to make of it? Find out soon.


	6. Homeward Trip

Chapter Five: Homeward Trip

"So" Darkora said as they got on the ferry to Twinleaf Town. "What's it like in Twinleaf Town this time of year?"

"It's beautiful." Gardenia said, taking a deep breath of the salty air, feeling more confident. "I would always sit on my front porch with my best friend and we'd run around and play in the leaves and grass. It was so fun."

"Never gets that nice on New Moon." Blaze said, cracking her back. "But, I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"me neither." Darkora said, nodding. "So, Gardenia, you got anyone to go home to?"

"What do you mean?" Gardenia asked.

"There anyone you're looking forward to seeing?" Darkora asked. "Parents, sibling, best friend, anyone?"

"Oh.' Gardenia said, understanding. "Well, there's Lolo. She's waiting for me."

"Lolo?" Blaze asked.

"the best friend I ever had." Gardenia said. "I can't wait to see her."

"I'll bet." Darkora said, nodding.

"I can't wait to get some of those berry smoothies they're famous for." Blaze said, licking her lips. "Oran Berry Twinleaf Surprise, Pomeg Twin Twister. Oh yes!"

"Same here." Darkora said, nodding. "I've heard they're the best."

"They're very good." Gardenia said, nodding. "I think you'll enjoy them."

"I know that's right!" Blaze said, grinning, then getting a sick look on her face. "But, I hope this ferry doesn't go too fast."

"Don't worry." Gardenia said. "You can go inside if you feel too queasy."

"Sweet." Blaze said, walking in just as the boat lurched forward, throwing the seasick Flareon off balance, sending her face first to the ground.

Darkora rushed over to help her best friend, supporting her as she walked her into the cabin. Blaze threw up a few times on the way, but otherwise was fine. Blaze lied down on the bed, moaning in her sickness.

"Darky." She mumbled to Darkora. "Sleep with me."

"If you were anyone else, I'd kick your ass.' Darkora said, sitting down next to the seasick Flareon girl.

"Good thing I'm me then." Blaze said, chuckling. "Now, lie that pretty little head down and be my pillow.'

"Who says I have to be the pillow?" Darkora said, crossing her arms.

"cause I may throw up on you if I'm the pillow." Blaze said, sticking her tongue out. "Wouldn't wanna mess up that snowy hair of yours."

"How considerate." Darkora said, rolling her eyes with a chuckle as she lied back Blaze lying on top of her, resting her head on Darkora's breasts. Darkora put her hands behind her head as she tried to doze off, waiting for Blaze to doze off so she knew the worst part of the sickness was over.

"Remember when we used to do this as kids?" Blaze muttered. Darkora got memories of her and Blaze as kids, using each other as pillows whenever they had bad dreams. It brought a small smile to the Dark type.

"Now you're more comfy." Blaze said, shifting, slipping her arms under Darkora. Darkora felt a weird sensation. It wasn't that Blaze's hands were cold (though, that fact was very prominent in Darkora's mind). But, Darkora felt something, something in her chest. She shrugged it off, wrapping her arms around her best friend, both of them falling asleep.

 _With Gardenia_

Gardenia watched Darkora and Blaze head into the cabin, sighing. She hoped Blaze was okay, but was still curious of something, something she'd sensed when she read their emotions. She quietly followed them, waiting to see something. She heard them talk of pillows and vomit, but couldn't hear anything that confirmed her suspicions.

" _I'm pretty sure they like each other…"_ She said. _"But, I can't prove it. I may have to try something more drastic when we meet up with Lolo. She may know how to find out what I need. Though, the ending's gonna be the best part… always is with this stuff. Lolo would definitely agree to that fact."_

The Psychic type walked to the cabin she'd gotten, lying down on the bed. She tried to use her Psychic powers on the two of them, but to no avail.

"That's weird." She said, static appearing in her mind. "They're not giving me anything. Darkora I'd understand her being a Dark type and all, but Blaze shouldn't be able to resist it, especially while asleep. Hmm. This complicates things… especially if I can't get the information I want. Lolo may have some ideas."

Gardenia closed her eyes, eventually drifting off to sleep.

 _With Darkora and Blaze_

Darkora's eyes opened, looking around. She looked at Blaze, who was still sleeping on her chest, already looking less pale. Darkora felt the Psychic waves in the air, traces of a Psychic type having tried to get into her and Blaze's minds. She could feel some… familiarity in the waves. She couldn't place it, but she'd felt the same waves before. Shrugging it off, she decided to sleep. Her Dark typing shielded her from Psychic attacks and Blaze had been exposed to New Moon Island and Darkora's own nightmarish aura long enough to resist them as well.

The strange feeling came back, but she couldn't place it. She shrugged it off. She'd ask Giratina about it when they got back. She closed her eyes, waiting for the sweet embrace of sleep to take her and reunite her with her best friend in their dreams.

 _With Giratina_

"Giratina.' Arceus voice came to the death goddess, the Alpha Goddess appearing on Giratina's communicator. "What is Darkora's status?"

"She's off with Blaze and Gardenia." Giratina said.

"Who is Gardenia?" Arceus asked. "That flirty Flareon girl I know, but who is Gardenia?"

"Some Gardevoir girl they found in Canalave.' Giratina said. "Strange girl."

"What was she like?" Arceus asked.

"Had green hair with light blue streaks." Giratina said. "Not much else worth noting."

"Where was she from?" Arceus asked, her tone becoming far more serious.

"There a problem?" Giratina asked.

"There might be.' Arceus said. "Tell me where she's from."

"Twinleaf, she said." Giratina said. "What's wrong?"

"I'll look into it." Arceus said. "For now, give me reports on Darkora and Blaze."

"Like if they're an item yet?" Giratina asked.

"What?" Arceus asked, a confused expression on her face.

"Are you kidding?" Giratina asked. "They've done everything but kiss and have sex. I mean, both deny it, but that's mostly because they don't understand their own feelings."

"I did notice something along those lines." Arceus said, nodding slightly. "Well, I hope they figure something out. On an unrelated note: have you ever heard of the move 'Draining Kiss'?"

"Yes." Giratina said. "I think. Why?"

"There is something those two may be finding in Twinleaf Town." Arceus said. "Make sure they stay safe. I've heard rumors. People referring to 'vampires' and such."

"Vampires?" Giratina asked.

"I dismissed them because there's no such thing. Just a few weird rumors of people drained of their life energy, something that a lot of Pokémon are capable of doing.' Arceus said. "But, it does seem odd that those two are heading there."

"Gardenia lives there.' Giratina said.

"Still." Arceus said. "Make sure they're safe."

"What does that ancient move have to do with anything?" Giratina asked.

"Well" Arceus said. "It's been mostly forgotten to the ages. In fact, only three lines that I know of can naturally learn it without being trained by another."

"What three lines?" Giratina asked, thinking.

 _With Darkora and Blaze_

Blaze woke up, drool exiting her mouth. She smacked her lips together, tasting a combination of Darkora's shirt's fabric and her own saliva. She looked in front of her to see that she was still lying down on Darkora, holding her close.

"That was a nice nap." She said. "I feel better. Darky sure has that effect with that softness. You'd think she was part Audino."

"I'm actually part Gardevoir." Darkora said, yawning awake. "But, you know that story."

"Yeah." Blaze said. "So, you got any sleep?"

"Yeah." Darkora said. "The oddest thing is: I felt someone trying to read my mind."

"Really?" Blaze asked. "Who?"

"Not sure.' Darkora said. "I'll find out soon."

"Right." Blaze said. "How long until we hit Twinleaf?"

"Not sure." Darkora said. "I've been in here the whole time."

"Ah." Blaze said. "Well, your funbags made great pillows."

"And, yet again you got drool on them." Darkora said.

"Oh well." Blaze said, grinning. "Not like there's any other situation you'd get drool on them… oh wait."

"Arceus, you're a pervert." Darkora said.

"And, you still love me." Blaze said, sticking her tongue out.

"Such a strong word.' Darkora said.

"I'm hungry." Blaze said.

"You're not eating until we get to Twinleaf." Darkora said. "I don't need you painting the walls."

"Aawww.' Blaze whined. "How come?"

"Because." Darkora said. "You get sick. Remember when we first got on this boat?"

"No." Blaze said. "I was sleeping."

"Right." Darkora said. "So, we're going to wait. It should only be a few more hours."

"Fine." Blaze said. "I'll wait. But, you're buying me a buffet when we get to Twinleaf."

"Fine." Darkora said, rolling her eyes. "Feeling better in general?"

"Yeah." Blaze said. "But, now I'm bored."

"I get that." Darkora said. "I'm sure we can find something to do."

"Yeah." Blaze said. "Wanna clear the buffet?"

"No.' Darkora said. "I don't want to clean up after you if you vomit."

"You won't have to." Blaze said, grinning. "I'll just do it over the side."

"Whatever." Darkora said. "But, don't eat too much."

"Whatever." Blaze said, sticking her tongue out at her best friend.

"Are you guys awake?" Gardenia asked, peeking her head in the room.

"Yeah." Darkora said, nodding. "How long till we reach Twinleaf?"

"About thirty minutes." Gardenia said.

"Good." Darkora said. "It won't be long."

"I'll wait to eat then." Blaze said, sighing in boredom.

"What is there to do in Twinleaf?" Darkora asked.

"Well" Gardenia said, thinking. "I'll give you two the grand tour later."

"Alright." Darkora said. "Thanks.'

"You're welcome." Gardenia said, nodding. "Since we're in phone range, I can call Lolo and have her make something for us to eat."

"Sweet!" Blaze said, licking her lips. "I'll love that."

"You sure will." Gardenia said, smiling. "She's the best cook I know."

"Sweet." Blaze said. "So, what should we do until then?"

"I'm going to call Lolo." Gardenia said. "You guys just wait here or do something on the deck."

"Alright." Darkora said, nodding as Gardenia left the room.

"So" Blaze said, grinning. "Wanna go lie in the sun? I mean, you could use a little light, Darky."

"Alright." Darkora said, shrugging. "What harm could it do?"

"Yay!" Blaze said, the two of them getting up and heading onto the deck, Blaze feeling much better since the shaking of the ship had ceased.

 _With Gardenia_

Gardenia went over to the ship's phone, picking it up and dialing.

"Yeah.' She said, lowering her voice. "It's me. I'll be home in about forty five minutes… I'm bringing some guests over. They're new friends… I think you'll enjoy them just fine… well, the one is a Dark type and the other a Fire… yeah, I know you don't get along with Dark types, but remember, both of my foster parents were Dark types… I know. But, you and I will have lots of fun… yes, I kept it a secret… oh, like I'd go and spread it to the world… well, I wanted to call to tell you to prepare dinner if you want… alright. Love you too. Bye."

Gardenia hung up the phone, heading out onto the deck. She sat down next to Darkora and Blaze, who were lying in the sun.

"You guys having fun?" She asked.

"Yeah." Blaze said, sighing. "This is nice."

"Good." Gardenia said, giggling. "Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all." Darkora said, the seat next to her open. Gardenia sat down, putting her arms behind her head.

"Well" She said, smiling. "In about ten minutes, we'll be in Twinleaf Town. I hope you two will be comfortable there."

"We should be fine." Darkora said. "It's okay. But, we won't stay long. Just long enough to say goodbye and we're back to New Moon Island."

"Alright." Gardenia said, nodding as the ferry pulled into the harbor.

"So" Darkora said. "What now?"

"Well" Gardenia said. "You two are going to join me at my house for dinner."

"A-alright." Darkora said. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Gardenia said. "It's the least I could do for you two."

"So" Blaze said. "Which one's yours?"

"That one." Gardenia said, pointing to one with flowers adorning the mailbox.

"nice arrangement." Darkora said.

"Thanks." Gardenia said. "Lolo helped with it."

"So" Blaze asked. "Who exactly is this Lolo?"

"Well" Gardenia said. "You should see in just a minute."

"Gardi!" a voice came from a nearby house. "Is that you?!"

The group turned to see a woman who looked Gardenia's age (if not a couple years older) come out of the house. She was taller than Gardenia by a good two inches. She wore a brown top that was at least two sizes too small, which wasn't helped by her large… um, chest. She wore a pair of brown skinny jeans that showed off her figure a little too well. She had on a pair of cream colored boots that went up to her knees and hugged her legs. Around her wrists was a pair of super fuzzy white wristbands. There were some freckles around her nose. Her long brown hair was stood up and tied, two parts flopping to the sides like rabbit's ears. The lower half of the hair was dyed cream color. Her eyes were red, but not as liquid as Gardenia's.

"Hey, Gardi!" she called, waving. Gardenia ran over to her, grabbing her in a hug.

"Hi, Lolo.' She said, being put into a bone crushing hug by the Lopunny girl.

"How'd your trip go?" Lolo asked.

"Well" Gardenia said. "I found those two. Or, more accurately, they found me and helped me."

"Oh?" Lolo asked.

"I was attacked by three Mythics." Gardenia said.

"Really?" Lolo's face became a little panicked. "Mythics?"

"Yes." Gardenia said.

"Did they work for _her?"_ Lolo asked.

"I think so." Gardenia said, nodding. "They seemed like it."

"Are you okay?" Lolo asked.

"Yeah." Gardenia said. "They saved me."

Lolo looked at Darkora and Blaze. Her eyes narrowed as she scanned over them, looking for something.

"So" She said, her tone somber. "Who are you?"

"Name's Blaze Booster." Blaze said. "She's Darky Dakuri."

"Dakuri?" Lolo asked. "I know that name."

"Don't see why." Darkora said. "But, whatever."

"So" Gardenia said. "I was thinking they could join us for dinner and they could get going in the morning."

"You sure?" Lolo asked. "It's a full moon tonight."

"I" Gardenia said, biting her lower lip in nervousness. "I'll be fine."

"Alright." Lolo said. "I'll take that."

Lolo then kissed Gardenia on her lips, surprising Blaze and Darkora.

"I guess that settles that question." Blaze said. "Darky, how come you don't kiss me like that?"

Darkora punched Blaze in the head, sending the snickering Flareon to the ground.

"Your breath stinks." She said, deciding to play Blaze's game, knowing the Flareon was only joking.

"You'd know why that is." Blaze said, turning Darkora red.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She asked.

"You.' Blaze said, draping her arms over Darkora's shoulders with a grin on her face.

"I… guess that makes sense." Darkora said, sighing.

"And, you're sure they're not a couple?" Lolo asked Gardenia.

"I'm sure." Gardenia said. "Though, I can't get anything out of them. Darkora's a Dark type and Blaze lives with her on New Moon Island."

"Huh." Lolo said. "I guess that makes sense. Well, I just finished making dinner. If she trusts you, I guess I can too."

She led the two of them into the house where there was a large array of food cooked for them.

"Woah!" Blaze said, licking her lips.

"Don't be rude." Darkora said, nudging her best friend.

"She told me to make a lot of stuff." Lolo said. "I'm assuming you two are big eaters."

"Damn straight.' Blaze said.

"Well" Lolo said. "Let's sit down and eat."

"Yeah!" Blaze said, sitting down.

The other three sat down, taking food. As they began to eat, they conversed.

"So" Lolo said. "Why are you guys on New Moon Island? That place is supposed to be deserted."

"That's why it's so nice." Darkora said.

"I see." Lolo said. "I thought those cursed by the Alpha Goddess were sent there to have their souls destroyed by the death goddess."

"My aunt doesn't work like that." Darkora said. "She rarely leaves the Distortion World."

"Your aunt is Giratina?" Lolo asked.

"How do you know who the current death goddess is?" Darkora asked.

"I have my reasons.' Lolo said. "I mean, you are the spitting image of your mother."

Darkora's eyes widened as she used her powers to sense the Lolo and Gardenia. But, to her surprise, she couldn't sense anything from them.

"Wh-what are y-you?" She asked, her speech stuttering due to an unexplained drowsiness overcoming her. She glanced at Blaze and noticed she was experiencing it too. Darkora looked at the food, realizing what was in it. She could catch the faint odor of Sleep Powder inside of it.

"Imma go sleep now." Blaze said, falling face first onto the floor. Darkora looked at Lolo and Gardenia, who were looking at her, almost as if they were waiting. The last thing she saw before the blackness was Gardenia reaching for her.

"So" Gardenia said as Darkora fell under. "What do we do?"

"Well" Lolo said. "We take 'em to the basement."

"Alright." Gardenia said.

"It's funny." Lolo said. "You've been doing this for a while and you still are unsure of what to do."

"Well" Gardenia said. "I've never been… attached to two of them as much as these two."

"Really now?" Lolo said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Gardenia said. "I get amused by these two."

"Don't worry." Lolo said, patting Gardenia. "Soon, you'll have all the feelings that make them attached to you."

* * *

Oh no. What's going to happen to Darkora and Blaze? And, why do Lolo and Gardenia seem to know more than they should? Find out soon.


	7. Breakout

Chapter Six: Breakout

 _In an unknown location_

She sat on her night colored throne, thinking over her plan.

She wore a long, sleeveless, night colored dress that flowed around her and stopped at her ankles. She wore gold colored heels that were about two inches. A night colored cape went down from her shoulders, the edges lined in gold. A white collar went around her neck, part of her dress. She wore long white gloves that almost seemed skeletal. Her eyeteeth poked slightly out of her lower mouth, giving her a slight vampiric look. Her hair was put up like a sideways crescent moon. The outside was gold, night color inside of that, which bled into white as it got closer to her head. Her bangs, however, were the color of night, covering her eyes partially. Her eyes were a red color, seeming to glow in the lower lighting of the throne area.

As she thought, she stroked the head of the girl whose head was resting on her chest, who smiled at the touch.

The girl was wearing a white sleeveless dress that stopped at the top of her thigh. A near transparent layer of lining that went down just above her knees. The dress had a collar that went around her neck. She wore long white socks that went just below her knees. They were folded down and looked similar to a collar around her upper shin. She wore white slip on shoes that had three small gems on them. Her skin was a paler color, seeming the stark contrast to the nightly colors of the room around her. Her straight hair was a pale blonde, reaching below the small of her back. At the front, part of it was in two thicker braids. The rest of the front hair went down to just past her shoulders. Her bangs were straight cut. Her eyes were a jade color, seemingly shining slightly in the night colored room. Her face then turned to thoughtful, the other noticing.

"Something troubling you, Lillie?" she asked her with a soft, smooth voice, feeling the expression change.

"Nothing, mistress.' Lillie said, sitting up on her mistress' lap, her voice quiet. "It's just… I haven't seen Lusamine in some time. I hope she's okay."

"Don't worry." Her mistress said, stroking her face. "I'm sure your sister will return shortly. She is my best fighter after all."

"True." Lillie said.

Almost as if on cue, a figure walked into the room, barging in almost.

Said figure was dressed in a sleeveless white dress that went down to the top of her thighs. A thin layer of yellow flowered out on the bottom of the dress, covering it. She wore a pair of white leggings, a black stripe on the outside and inside of each leg. She wore a pair of black and white slip on platform heels that had a strap that ran over the arch of her foot. There was a green gem that rested in between her breasts on the outside of the dress. It was held in place by a golden holder that anchored it. There was a small gold ring going around her neck, opening in the front of her neck. Her skin was pale, just like Lillie's. Her hair was the same shade as well, but was kept completely straight, separating in layers. There were also blue lines in it, clearly a design. Her eyes were a brilliant jade color, fierce and bold.

Her eyes flashed as she looked at Lillie, sitting on her mistress.

"Lusamine." The mistress said, impressed. "You have returned. I hope you bring information which I need."

Lusamine scowled, walking forward.

"I'm only doing this for her." She said, her gaze shifting to Lillie.

"I don't care." The mistress said. "My affection is my own business. What have you found?"

"Well" Lusamine said. "A couple scouts we sent have reported back.'

"Which ones?" the mistress asked.

"The ones from Twinleaf Town." Lusamine said.

"Twinleaf?" the mistress asked. "I'm surprised. I had figured them for the type not to join… however, this is interesting. What did they report?"

"They have the two." Lusamine said.

"Excellent." The mistress said, her smile widening as her red eyes glowed slightly. "I'll have those two yet."

 _With Arceus and Giratina_

"Something's off." Arceus said, Giratina snuggled into her arms.

"What do you mean?" Giratina asked.

"I sense… Darkness." Arceus said, biting her lower lip in nervousness.

"What kind?" Giratina asked.

"Night." Arceus said. "And… Nightmares."

"Do you think it's…" Giratina asked.

"It could very well be." Arceus said. "We'll have to wait and see. Hopefully, it's not."

"Yeah." Giratina said, nodding. "I hope Darkora and Blaze'll be alright."

"Me too." Arceus said. "But, those two are prepared for much. I'm sure they can handle something small."

"Yeah." Giratina said.

"How much did you tell her about her mother?" Arceus asked.

"Only what she needed to know.' Giratina said.

"Then you didn't tell her about…" Arceus began.

"No." Giratina said. "She doesn't need to know about that. Not yet."

"Understood." Arceus said. "I—"

"What?" Giratina asked.

"Cresselia's prison is fragile." Arceus said. "If Darkora has the locket, her Dark aura may resonate with it and act like a beacon. Hopefully, it won't be a problem."

 _With Darkora_

The Dark type blinked her eyes open slowly, her head hurting. She could still smell the Sleep Powder, but it had burned through her system already. She looked around, seeing she was in a basement. She tried to move her hand to rub her head. However, when she tried to move it, she found that she could not move them.

" _What the hell?!"_ she thought. _"Why can't I move?"_

She looked down, seeing that she was bound to a chair, restrained by her arms and legs. She tried to use her strength to break the bonds, but they held fast.

"It won't work." The voice of Gardenia said, coming down the stairs. "It's cursed with Fairy Aura, a gift from Xerneas herself. Your Dark typing can't break it."

" _Xerneas?"_ Darkora thought. _"Why would she be helping in this? I'll have to discuss this with her later."_

"What the hell?" Darkora asked. "Why are you doing this?"

"Well" Gardenia said, coming into view. "You're something I want to… observe."

"Why?" Darkora asked.

"you'll find out soon enough." Gardenia said, smiling wickedly. "But, first… I think I'll see what you've got."

"Where's Blaze?!" Darkora demanded.

"She's 'safe'." Gardenia said. "Lolo's tending to her."

"If you harm her…" Darkora said threateningly before Gardenia put her hand over her mouth, sealing it with an Imprison, effectively gagging her.

"spare me.' The Gardevoir said, sighing. "You know, you two are probably the closest thing I've ever had to friends besides Lolo. It's a shame I must do this."

The confused look on Darkora's face reached Gardenia.

"Ah, you don't understand." Gardenia said. "Well, you see, I was tasked with finding a certain Dark type and Fire type. But, you two were a lot better as people than I expected. What I'm going to do is take your power. I'll do with you what I please later."

Gardenia leaned in close to Darkora, her voice in a whisper.

"But" She said. "I do want to see what I've been told you have. So, I think I'll see."

Gardenia leaned into Darkora's neck, kissing it. Instantly, Darkora felt something draining out of her. It wasn't just her essence, it was something… more. Something else was draining with it. However, she couldn't fight the strange feeling.

"Wondering what I just did?" Gardenia asked. "Well, I drained some of your essence as well as some of your emotions."

Darkora's eyes widened, the Dark type struggling to escape once again.

"I can see why she wants you." Gardenia said. "You've got some pretty burning emotions. I can tell you're definitely Legendary class."

Darkora concentrated, pulsing Dark energy into her bindings. She suddenly felt even more drained.

"I told you.' Gardenia said. "You can't break it, not with the combination of Xerneas' Fairy Aura and my Draining Kiss working against you."

Darkora muttered something that Gardenia couldn't understand.

"Well" Gardenia said. "I'll return shortly. Have fun till I get back, okay?"

The anger burning in Darkora's eyes turned them slightly redder, making Gardenia glad she didn't know how to use any Psychic type moves or else she might have died on the spot.

She left to head upstairs, shutting and locking the door behind her. Darkora then concentrated, pouring her energy into her hands, feeling the restrictions of the Fairy Aura.

" _Damn."_ She thought. _"Xerneas put a lot of her aura into this. My Dark powers aren't working… wait. I still have Ghost properties."_

Darkora concentrated her power, but this time, the bindings jolted her with a shock powerful enough to almost throw her to the floor.

" _No use."_ She thought. _"Looks like Blaze is my only hope. That should get me a little more nervous than it's making me."_

 _With Blaze_

The Flareon girl woke up, looking around. She felt groggy, as if something had forced her to sleep.

"Musta been something I ate." She said quietly. She tried to sit up, but found she could not move. She looked at herself, realizing she was tied to a chair, restricted from moving.

"What the hell?" She asked.

"Oh, you're awake." The voice of Lolo said, the Lopunny girl coming into view.

"What the hell are you doing?" Blaze growled.

"We can see something… interesting inside of you two." Lolo said. "And, we're interested in seeing what it is."

"The fuck does that mean?" Blaze asked.

"Well" Lolo said. "Gardi's dealing with your Dark type friend. I'll be handling you."

"You harm one hair on her head and I'll beat you to death with your own spine." Blaze growled, fire leaking out of her mouth.

"So violent." Lolo said, giggling. "I'll have you know those ropes are tempered with Phione's Water Aura. They won't break for a Fire type."

" _Phione?!"_ Blaze thought. _"That traitorous bitch! I'll handle her later."_

"Funny thing." Blaze said, chuckling. "I don't always use Fire moves. Some of my favorites are moves I learned from my sisters. Such as this one."

Blaze's hands became cloaked in electricity, the ropes binding her disintegrating at the magnitude of it. The ropes binding her ankles disintegrated as well.

Blaze jumped up, slamming Lolo in the face with a Super Effective Brick Break infused with Fire energy. Lolo flew backwards, slamming into the wall.

"I'd stay down if I were you." Blaze said as she walked past her. "I'm not even trying at this point."

The Flareon girl walked through the underneath of the house, looking around for her best friend. She suddenly sensed her energy, taking off in the direction she felt it in, realizing that the basement was huge.

Fire energy cloaked her whole body as she ran, faster and faster, her Flame Charge increasing her speed as she used it. She crashed through a wall, stopping right in front of the bound and gagged Darkora.

"Huh." Blaze said, chuckling. "You look kinda cute in that position."

The daggers Darkora glared at Blaze would have scared any other being into running.

"Well." Blaze said, summoning Poison energy to her finger for a Toxic attack. She touched it to each of the bindings of Darkora, the bindings disintegrating. "That looks good too."

Darkora stood up, pouring Dark energy into her hand, pulsing it through the Imprison sealing her mouth. Once it was broken, she moved her mouth to loosen it, looking at Blaze.

She grabbed her best friend in a hug, holding her tight, Blaze reciprocating.

"I was worried they'd hurt you." She said.

"Same here.' Blaze said. "I was about to beat the slutty one with her own spine."

"How'd you do break those ropes?" Darkora asked.

"Bindings like that can be destroyed by a weakening element." Blaze said. "My dad taught me that. Wait, he taught you that too."

"Dammit." Darkora said. "I forgot about that. So, where's Gardenia?"

"Don't know, don't care." Blaze said. "Let's get out of here."

"Fine by me." Darkora said, nodding. "But, there's something about this room. I can't escape with Dark Void."

"You okay?" Blaze asked her. "You look kinda injured."

"Those ropes shocked me." Darkora said. "I tried to use Ghost type energy on them, but they shot a burst of Fairy type energy into me, which threw me for a loop."

"Ouch." Blaze said, wincing. "Apparently they used legendary Auras to make the ropes."

"Yeah." Darkora said. "I guess there are traitors among us."

"Yeah." Blaze said. "Well, let's get out of here."

Darkora nodded, getting on Blaze's back. Blaze used Flame Charge, speeding through the door that led to the stairs, crashing through a window onto the outside street.

"That was close." Darkora said, stepping back on the ground.

"Yeah." Blaze said. "I don't think we can head back to your place though."

"What do you mean?" Darkora asked.

"They know where we live.' Blaze said. "they could find us. I think we should stay at my parents' place.'

"I don't want to put your parents in danger.' Darkora said.

"Well" Blaze said. "My sisters should be there as well. Plus, it's not like my parents are defenseless. Remember, they taught both of us as well as my sisters."

"True." Darkora said, remembering. Blaze's parents, Leaf and Umbra Eievui, were champion battlers in Hoenn. Their six children, including Blaze, were also very prominent battlers.

"So, let's go." Blaze said, grinning as she began to lead Darkora.

 _With Gardenia—two hours later_

Gardenia walked down into the basement, seeing Lolo smashed into the wall. She ran over to her girlfriend, pulling her out.

"Lolo!" She exclaimed. "What happened?!"

"That Flareon packs a punch." Lolo said, getting up. "they're probably gone by now. We may need to engage them."

"You think they'll run back to New Moon?" Gardenia asked.

"No." Lolo said. "They'd know we'll follow them."

"I" Gardenia said, nervous. "I used Draining Kiss on Darkora."

"What?!" Lolo exclaimed. "Where?!"

"On her neck.' Gardenia said. "I was… curious as to why her emotions were so rampant. Her essence is very powerful."

"You let your urges get the better of you." Lolo said, grabbing Gardenia by her shoulders. "I told you that move was dangerous. You can't let its power control you. You know we were supposed to simply keep them here, not drain them. Arceus instructed us to only keep them here. Now, they don't trust us at all."

"I'm sure tying them up in the basement didn't help." Gardenia muttered.

"Well" Lolo said. "We had no choice. The scouts of the Night Queen were searching."

"We could have just knocked them out and hidden them." Gardenia said.

"Hindsight is twenty-twenty." Lolo said. "Well, should we follow them?"

"No." Gardenia said. "If we try to find them, it could lead her scouts to them."

"True.' Lolo said. "Well, I'm going to nurse my wounds. You coming?"

"Yeah.' Gardenia said, sighing.

"Don't let it get to ya.' Lolo said. "You messed up. It's okay. I messed up too. And, I pissed off the Flareon. Not a smart choice."

"I guess you're right." Gardenia said. "But still…"

"They should be fine." Lolo said.

 _With Arceus—later_

"So, let me get this straight." Arceus said on her communicator. "you failed to keep them there despite having restraints to do so?"

"That's it." Lolo said.

"Where are they going?" Arceus said. "Surely you can tell me that."

"No.' Gardenia said. "They just left."

"Damn it!" Arceus exclaimed. "Well, if you see them at all, tell me."

"Got it." Lolo said.

Arceus hung up as Giratina walked into the room, sitting next to Arceus.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"Someone I needed to talk to." Arceus said. "What's up?"

"Not much." Giratina said. "I grabbed us some food. You hungry?"

"Yeah.' Arceus said, nodding. "What do you have?"

"Oran Berry cake." Giratina said.

"Sounds good." Arceus said.

"So" Giratina said. "What's the status of Darkora and Blaze?"

"I don't know." Arceus said. "The two I talked to lost sight of them."

"I can't believe you set up that Gardevoir and her girlfriend as spies." Giratina said.

"How'd you know it was them?" Arceus asked.

"When you told me about Draining Kiss, I figured it out." Giratina said. "Plus, I listened in on your call."

"You did?" Arceus asked, biting her lower lip.

"Of course.' Giratina said. "Besides, why else would you be nervous about them going to Twinleaf?"

"True." Arceus said. "Well, I had them keep an eye on those two because I'd heard there were scouts in Twinleaf that were searching for them."

"Scouts?" Giratina asked.

"Yes.' Arceus said. "From her."

"O-oh." Giratina said. "Well, if they're gone, where do you suppose they'd go?"

"Well" Arceus said. "I gave my associates some things to… restrain them."

"so…" Giratina said. "You basically had them kidnap my niece and her best friend?"

"It sounds much worse when you say it.' Arceus said.

"Well" Giratina said. "You could have just told Darkora not to leave New Moon."

"She and I aren't exactly on the best terms." Arceus said.

"And whose fault is that?" Giratina asked.

"Look" Arceus said, her tone getting firm. "I didn't want to antagonize myself to her, but I didn't want to get too attached to her."

"Why the hell not?!" Giratina practically shouted.

"Because I didn't want to lose the last thing my daughter was a part of!" Arceus shouted in the same tone.

Giratina's expression softened at this. She knew how that felt, her own twin having been taken early too.

"Well" Giratina said. "now, my niece and her best friend are gone. We need to find them."

"I have a feeling" Arceus said. "That they don't want to be found. If there's one thing Darkora has in common with her mother, it's that if she doesn't want to be found, we won't find her."

* * *

So, it seems Darkora and Blaze are going on a little trip. I hope it goes well. How will it go? Find out soon?


	8. Sisterly Antics

Chapter Seven: Sisterly Antics

"So" Darkora asked her best friend. "Who's the strongest this time? Last time we were back home, Sparky was the strongest."

"Last I heard" Blaze said, thinking. "Glass took the crown."

Darkora nodded at that. Blaze's sisters, being the daughters of powerful battlers, were very competitive, competing to see who was the most powerful in the house. Blaze didn't participate, being too young, but she could hold her own. Darkora didn't participate, but their sisters made her try since she was family after all (Darkora was pretty much adopted by the Eievuis when she was a child, which is why she knew Blaze for as long as she did).

"Glass?" Darkora asked, surprised. "I didn't think she had the skills to beat Sparky. Sparky's Brick Break is pretty damn tough."

"Yeah." Blaze said. "Espa actually had it in between them. Surprisingly, she gained her full Psychic powers and threw Sparky for a loop.

"And then Glass threw her for a loop." Darkora said. "You think you could take any of 'em this time?"

"I could take Vapor." Blaze said. "Despite her type advantage. Though, since she 'retired' from our tournament, it's not going to be the same."

"That was ten years ago." Darkora said. "We didn't even participate then."

"True." Blaze said, shrugging. "But, Vapor is still the strongest, last I heard. But, I've got a good strategy to beat her if I need to."

"Nice.' Darkora said. "What about the others?"

"Maybe Sylvia." Blaze said, thinking. "And definitely Espa. I don't know about Glass or Sparky."

"You perfected your Iron 'Tail' technique?" Darkora asked (A/N: technically since people don't have tails, it's not a 'tail' move, but I'll make it work.).

"Oh yeah.' Blaze said. If I can use it twice on Glass, I'll knock her right the fuck out."

"Nice." Darkora said. "What about Sparky?"

"I still know Dig and I learned Earthquake a while back." Blaze said.

"Well, I hope when we get there, mom (A/N: Darkora, being raised by the Eievuis, called them dad and mom, even after she found out she was adopted) has some of that delicious Sitrus Berry pound cake."

"Oh, hells yes!" Blaze said, her mouth starting to water. "Mom's pound cake! Sooo good!"

"Yeah!" Darkora said, licking her lips. "Wait, you texted her that we were coming, right?"

"Uuhhh…" Blaze said, stopping. "I may have forgotten."

"You're an idiot." Darkora said, snickering. "So, what made you forget?"

"Well." Blaze said, laughing nervously. "I may have forgotten when she texted me that all the others were there and she was wondering when we'd stop by."

"Oh my Arcen." Darkora said, facepalming. "well, just text her and we'll be there soon."

"Can't we just Dark Void there?" Blaze asked.

"No.' Darkora said. "It's across an ocean. I can't teleport us that far."

"So, we go by boat?" Blaze asked.

"Yep." Darkora said. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Blaze said, shrugging.

"I have been meaning to ask for a while." Darkora said. "Did you gain your seasickness from that time Vapor sent you spinning in that vortex?"

"I don't actually know.' Blaze said, shrugging with a grin. "I guess I'm like Natsu."

"Yeah." Darkora said, shrugging. "Well, we're about two miles from the harbor. I'll Dark Void us there. After we get off the boat, I can probably Dark Void us to the house."

"Do it!" Blaze said. "I wanna get some pound cake!"

"Calm down." Darkora said, chuckling. "we need to get across the ocean first."

"Yeah yeah." Blaze said, rolling her eyes as Darkora pulled them through a Dark Void to the harbor. They boarded the ship, Blaze quickly moving to a cabin and curling up on the bed. Darkora lied down with her, the two of them falling asleep.

 _Later_

The two best friends woke up, the boat having docked. Darkora grabbed Blaze and pulled her off the boat, heading through a Dark Void.

On the other side, they appeared in front of a wooded area.

"Well" Blaze said, nodding. "You got us to the edge of the property. Congrats. Race ya to the house. Last one there gets a half sized slice of pound cake."

Blaze took off running, using Flame Charge to increase her speed.

"You fucking cheater!" Darkora shouted, taking off after her, using Shadow Sneak to increase her speed.

Blaze reached the house first, slamming her hand on the door.

"I win, bitch!" She shouted, pumping her fist in the air. "Now, I get the cake!"

"You cheated!" Darkora said, arriving at the house.

"All's fair in love and pound cake." Blaze said, sticking her tongue out.

"True." Darkora said, rolling her eyes. "You knocked yet?"

"Nope." Blaze said, turning and knocking on the door.

After about two minutes, the door opened to reveal two girls who were around five and eight years older than Blaze and Darkora respectively.

The girl that was five years older than Blaze was dressed in an icy blue sports bra with a pair of icy blue jeans. She wore darker blue snow boots that were fuzzy. She had on an icy blue battle vest, which seemed to have ice crystals on it as well as darker blue patterns on the back. Her hair was an icy blue in the back and went to her shoulders, but the front and her bangs were a darker blue and the hair on the sides went down past her breasts. Her eyes were a crystal blue, bleeding to a colbaltish color. This was Glass Gureishia (A/N: the name Glass isn't original to this fic. It's actually from another fic I read, Just My Type, in which the Glaceon character is named Glass. This is my reference to it because it's one of my favorites).

The girl that looked eight years older than Blaze was wearing a cream colored jumpsuit that went to her wrists and ankles. She wore pink combat boots as well as pink gloves. A pink belt went around her waist. Around her neck was a bow that had two trailing ribbons that were cream colored, but bled into pink, then darker blue, then light blue. On the left side of her hair was a bow of the same design. Her hair was a nice pink color, reaching past her shoulders on the sides. There was an elongated blue oval on the inside of it just over her ears. Her eyes were a light blue, almost the color of ice. This was Sylvia Ninfia.

"Well well well.' Glass said, chuckling. "Look who's here. It's the love birds. You two made out yet?"

"I don't know." Blaze said, a tone in her voice that Darkora was surprised the mischievous Flareon had. "You and Spar—"

Glass' fist came out of nowhere, slamming Blaze back fifteen feet. Glass had a look on her face that was angry.

"Someone's got a secret." Darkora said. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Just drop it." Glass said.

"Fine by me." Darkora said as Blaze walked back up.

Glass and Sylvia grabbed Blaze and Darkora in a bone crushing hug.

"Good to see you guys again." Sylvia said, grinning. "You two been alright?"

"Yeah.' Darkora said. "Been meaning to come by more often, though."

"It's fine." Glass said, giving Darkora a noogie. "We're gonna have the tournament in a couple of days. You two gonna partake?"

"If it means knocking you on your ass" Blaze said, grinning. "Then, count us in."

"Great!" Glass said, chuckling. "You're gonna regret that."

"Yeah right." Blaze said, chuckling herself. "We'll see about that."

"Yeah." Glass said. "We will."

"Where's mom and dad?" Darkora asked, finding the hug suffocating.

"They're doing some battle stuff.' Sylvia said, shrugging. "They'll be back soon. She made cake—"

Both Blaze and Darkora were gone in an instant at the word 'cake'. Glass and Sylvia were surprised and looked around, deciding to go do their own thing.

Entering the kitchen, Blaze and Darkora saw an older girl reading a book. Said girl was wearing a blue skirt that went down to her knees. She wore long, watery blue socks that went up to her knees. She wore a brown pair of shoes that slipped on her feet with a strap to hold them on. She wore a light blue shirt with a watery blue uniform top over it. Her hair was a darker watery blue, tied in a single bunch as it went down her back, none of it was in her face. Her eyes were a watery blue, seeming like liquid pools. She had on a pair of glasses with red frames. This was Vapor Shawāzu.

"Hey." She said emotionlessly, not looking up from her book. "You're back. Good. I assume you're in the kitchen for cake."

"Same old Vapor." Blaze said, chuckling. "Did you miss us at all?"

"Not particularly." Vapor said. "Espa did though."

"Makes sense." Blaze said. "That girl always was a crybaby."

"I seem to recall a certain Flareon that was pretty emotional when she was a little one too."

"I was not!" Blaze said, crossing her arms and sticking her tongue out at Vapor. "I'm not gonna take that. I'm three years older than Espa. I won't take that."

"Well" Vapor said. "She has surpassed you."

"Well" Blaze said. "She did unleash a shit ton of Psychic ability when she evolved. I mean, that's pretty tough."

"She may have unleashed her Psychic power" Vapor said, finally looking up from her book. "But, you could achieve a greater power if you trained to do so. Both of you."

"What do you mean?" Darkora asked. "What kind of power?"

"have you ever heard of the term" Vapor said, lowering her voice. "Inner 'Mon?"

"Inner 'Mon?" Blaze asked. "What's that?"

"It's when one unlocks the full potential of their power." Vapor said, her voice low still.

"So" Darkora asked. "It's like Mega Evolution?"

"Not exactly." Vapor said. "Mega Evolution taps into a Pokémon's power, but not fully and not permanently. Most of the power Mega Evolution draws is to transform the Pokémon to handle the power surge. Unleashing one's Inner 'Mon is a far more powerful experience and is more permanent than Mega Evolution."

"How so?" Darkora asked.

"Mega Evolution requires a certain Stone." Vapor explained. "One's Inner 'Mon is just utilizing the power they already have buried deep inside of them. Also, Mega Evolution is a fixed object, multiplying by a set amount. One's Inner 'Mon is constantly increasing as the person increases their own strength. The adaption to it is far less dramatic, making more energy go into the user's own power. Also, it takes some very specific things to unleash it."

"Woah." Blaze and Darkora said, intrigued. "Cool. Can you teach us?"

"I can try." Vapor said, leaning in close. "But, you must promise me one thing."

"Okay, I guess." Blaze said. "What is it?"

"You must not fight in the tournament." Vapor said.

"Why not?" Blaze asked.

"It's too powerful." Vapor said. "If you were to unleash it upon them, you would kill them."

"what do you mean?" Blaze asked.

"The first time I unleashed my Inner 'Mon" Vapor said solemnly. "I almost killed dad. And, this was ten years ago."

"What?!" Blaze and Darkora nearly exclaimed in shock.

"Yes." Vapor said, nodding. "I nearly killed dad. It was the scariest thing I'd ever done."

"That stuff's no joke then." Blaze said. "You're right. We won't fight."

"Good.' Vapor said, nodding.

"So" Darkora said. "When can you teach us?"

"I can teach you later." Vapor said. "during the tournament."

"Okay." Blaze said. "Sounds like we can do that."

"Good." Vapor said. "So, I'm guessing you wanted pound cake. That's why you came in here right?"

"It doesn't take a Psychic to figure that out.' A bubbly female voice said from nearby.

Said female looked to be about fifteen and was wearing a lilac colored short sleeved dress that went down to her shins. She wore lilac colored socks without shoes, the socks having light blue stripes on them. Around her neck was a band that held a small red gem. Her hair was a cotton candy pink/lilac mix and tied into twin tails. In her hair was also a lilac colored fuzzy neko headband. Her eyes were a purple color, showing good Psychic prowess. This was Espa Ēfi.

"Of course.' Vapor said, sighing. "You weren't far behind."

"Big sisters!" Espa shouted, tackling Blaze and Darkora in a large hug. "You came back!"

"Of course we came back." Blaze said, struggling to get free. "We _were_ raised here you know."

"Yeah, so?" Darkora asked.

"Well" Espa said. "Sparky almost never comes to visit."

"Maybe Sparky's got the right idea." Blaze said, chuckling. "I don't think I could handle five sisters at once anyway. Well, besides Vapor, but she doesn't really do much."

"True." Darkora said, nodding. "Though, we keep getting distracted from our goal."

"Right." Blaze said, her and Darkora rushing over to the cupboard, seeing a large pound cake. They cut it up for them, eating some.

"So good." They said. "just like years ago."

"Well" Espa said. "She never did change the recipe."

"Good." Blaze said, licking her lips. "Now, where's that Moomoo Milk she always kept?"

"By the booze." Vapor said, not looking up from her book.

"Sweet!" Blaze said. "She's got booze! We are gonna get wasted tonight, Darky."

"Blaze" Darkora said, rolling her eyes. "You've never had a drink in your life."

"New Year's Party." Was all Blaze said. Darkora shuddered, remembering.

"Never speak of that again.' Darkora said, pulling her arms in for a tight self hug.

"So" Vapor said as Espa left. "Why are you two here really?"

"we're trying to lay low." Blaze said.

"Right.' Vapor said. "Laying low in the home of two of Heonn's most prominent battlers. Very smart."

"Well" Darkora said. "We had to get out of Sinnoh."

"Why?" Vapor asked.

"We were being targeted." Darkora said. "Have you ever heard of the Night Queen?"

Vapor's eyes widened as she looked up from her book.

"Where did you learn that name?" She asked.

"From Aunt Giratina." Darkora said. "Why?"

"If the Night Queen is after you" Vapor said. "Then your mother must have been more prominent that I thought."

"What does that mean?" Darkora asked, a confused look on her face.

Vapor was about to answer the Dark type when another voice interrupted her mid-sentence.

"I hear little bitches who are lookin' for an ass kickin'!" it called, its tone tough and confident. Darkora and Blaze looked over to see the owner of the voice coming into view.

"Dammit." Vapor said. "I was hoping for a quiet day."

The one who had spoken was a woman who looked about twenty five. She wore yellow camo pants that went into her combat boots. The boots had chains on them and they were yellowish in color. She had on a shite tank top with a yellow lightning bolt on it. She wore a yellow rock stars jacket over that that was kinda ripped. She had a lightning bolt tattooed over her right eye which was actually a little intimidating. She had spiky blonde hair that basically made a mane behind her (imagine Yang from RWBY if she was an SSJ). This was Sparky Sandāsu.

"If you ever become like her." Darkora said to Blaze. "I will punch your lights out."

"What's wrong with being like me?" Sparky said, grabbing Darkora in a headlock, grinning. "I'm a pretty fun gal to be around.

"Not particularly." Darkora said, using the Ghost type abilities Giratina had taught her to escape the Jolteon woman's grasp.

"Hurtful." Sparky said, shrugging with a grin. "Well, I'm gonna grab some booze and crash before the tournament. You playin' this time, lovebirds?"

"No." Darkora said. "We're not.'

"Too bad." Sparky said. "I was looking forward to beating you two again."

"Oh well." Darkora said as she shrugged, Sparky grabbing a beer from the fridge and heading out of the room.

"So" Vapor said. "What will you two do?"

"We're gonna chill here for a bit and head back to New Moon." Blaze said.

"Stay safe." Vapor said. "I'll show you how to unlock your 'Inner 'Mon' later."

"Alright." Darkora said. "We'll be ready."

"Good." Vapor said. "I will be expecting you. Meet me tomorrow and then you can head out afterwards."

"Trying to get rid of us?" Blaze asked, chuckling.

"If you've brought upon yourselves what I think you have" Vapor said. "You're going want to be as close to the legendaries as you can be."

 _With Arceus and Giratina_

"Are you sure they're okay?" Arceus asked as she and Giratina walked through the Distortion World's hallways. "I can't exactly sense Darkora."

"They're fine." Giratina said. "Darkora's got her mother's locket with her. Plus, she and Blaze are pretty much an unbeatable team."

"True." Arceus said. "But, I'm still worried."

"Don't worry." Giratina said. "If they ran, they'd probably go to Blaze's family's home."

"That's good." Arceus said, nodding. "Leaf and Umbra should be able to help protect them. Plus there's those *shudders* children."

"Got a problem with children?" Giratina said, chuckling.

"Those six." Arceus said. "They're out of control. Well, their oldest is fine, but the others, Blaze included, are crazy."

"And yet, you sent the one person who is essentially your granddaughter to live with them for fifteen years." Giratina said, chuckling.

"Well" Arceus said, shrugging. "Leaf and Umbra go way back with me. We were childhood friends and we used to partake in battling tournaments together. But, that was before I was in my current role. In fact, their oldest daughter is just a few years younger than you. They're the only two beings I'd trust with something as important as Darkora's life."

"I see." Giratina said. "Well, it seems like they raised her into an independent woman."

"Yeah." Arceus said. "Too independent. Though, considering who she counted as her sisters, I guess it's understandable."

"Yeah." Giratina said. "I've met them. Rowdy bunch."

"Of course." Arceus said. "They we—"

Arceus speech was cut off by shards of pink crystal scattered all over the floor.

"No.' Arceus said quietly. "Not now. Not today. She escaped."

* * *

Oh no! Who escaped?! Is it Cresselia?! And, what's that stuff Vapor was talking about? Find out soon.


	9. Inner Strength

Chapter Eight: Inner Strength

"So" she asked Lusamine, Lillie curled up at her feet like a cat. "What information have you obtained?"

"It seems they've left." Lusamine said, her eyes burning as Lillie's head was stroked, Lillie leaning into it. "I haven't found them."

"Well" she said, looking up at her, ignoring the anger. "You'd best find them. I require them. I can sense untapped power within those two. I want it."

"Then maybe you should get it yourself." Lusamine said. "You're better with the Night things."

"I may be a Night Pokémon." She said. "However, I am incapable of leaving my palace. You know why."

"I do." Lusamine said, growling.

"I'd suggest you leave." She said, ceasing her stroking of Lillie. "You wouldn't want something to… happen to your little sister, would you?"

Lusamine growled, leaving.

"I thought you could leave." Lillie asked her.

"I can." Her mistress said. "However, I am limited to where I am capable of going due to being forced to remain in the darkness thanks to the being the "mortals" refer to as god."

"But, why do you use that threat?" Lillie asked.

"It is the only thing that can get her to do anything I want." She said. "She is like a rebellious child. Don't worry, Lillie. I could never hurt something as precious as you. I may be Darkness and Night, but even I can see that something so precious as you should have no harm come to it."

Lillie blushed, hiding her face in her hands. Her mistress let out a small smile, a small white flash in the dimly lit room. She stroked Lillie's head once again, pulling the young girl into her arms, Lillie snuggling into her grip. Her mistress kissed her forehead, Lillie soon falling asleep in her embrace.

 _With Darkora, Blaze, and Vapor_

"So" Blaze asked as Vapor led her and Darkora through the woods. "Why are we going this far into the woods?"

"We're going this far so that they don't see us." Vapor explained.

"Why don't we want them to see us?" Darkora asked, confused as to why Vapor was being so secretive.

"Because." Vapor said, her tone not changing. "We don't want them trying to achieve it for themselves."

"That sounds kinda selfish." Darkora said.

"Imagine those four with power of the scale this is." Vapor said.

Blaze and Darkora shuddered at the thought of any of the other Eievui girls using some untold power, especially Sparky or Glass.

"We're here." Vapor said, pointing to what looked like a small arena. There was a small stream nearby that was flowing calmly and quickly.

"Woah." Blaze said. "You train out here? That's so fucking cool!"

"It is." Vapor said. "Now, you two stand back as I unleash my power."

Blaze and Darkora stood back as the Vaporeon girl got into a powerup position. She threw her arms out to the side as she unleashed a huge amount of power. Darkora and Blaze put their hands up in front of their faces to shield themselves from it.

A blue aura surrounded Vapor as she began to yell due to the power coursing through her. A pressure began to come from her, the result of such a high power. She gained a look of sheer determination in her eyes as she pushed her powers to their very limits. The aura surrounding her became darker and less clear, beginning to restrict Darkora and Blaze's views of her. Soon, it blocked their view of her completely. Vapor's yelling was also silent. The stream itself began to ripple, its current thundering as if it were in a storm in the middle of the ocean. It began to circle around vapor, bleeding into the aura.

Suddenly, Vapor thrust out her arms again, a shockwave of water pulsing outward as the water both from the aura and the stream shot outward, the force of it knocking Blaze and Darkora backward. They looked up to see Vapor standing there, but what looked back at them didn't look so much like Vapor.

The woman standing in front of them was wearing what looked like a light set of armor. The armor looked as if it was made of water, seeming liquid. There were ridges on her back that seemed like fins. The shoes she was wearing were more watery, seemingly combat boots made of water. She had a symbol on the chest of her armor that resembled a water droplet (picture the Water Type symbol from the TCG). She wore no helmet, but several streaks of blue lined her cheeks, looking like claw marks. Her face now had two fin like objects protruding from just where her ears were, taking their place. There was also one coming out of the top of her head, resembling a dorsal fin. Coming out of her back was a large, thick, water colored tail that resembled that of a mermaid's tail. Her hair was a darker blue, becoming more watery in its makeup. Her eyes became more intimidating, slanting slightly, as water blue 'claw marks' lined them. They now held a look of pure power, something Vapor'd only shown in battle. Clutched in her hand was a sword; however, the blade of the sword was made purely of water.

"Woah!" Blaze and Darkora exclaimed. "That's intense."

"It is." Vapor said, her voice now louder, deeper.

"How'd you unlock a Pokéforme?" Darkora asked.

"Training." Vapor said. "Though, I've never heard it called Pokéforme before."

"Arceus called it that." Darkora said. "She said it was the manifestation of our species' true power."

"Huh." Vapor said. "Never heard it said that way. But, it is still my full power. With it, I have access to new moves as well as more powerful versions of older ones."

"I'll bet you can use Aqua Tail better." Blaze said, observing the mermaid like tail behind Vapor.

"I actually can.' Vapor said. "It's much better."

"So" Blaze asked. "Is this how you mastered dissolving into water?"

"Yes actually." Vapor said. "I practiced and now I can do it anytime."

"Cool." Blaze said. "So, how do you unlock this?"

"I will show you." Vapor said.

Vapor put a hand on Blaze and Darkora's foreheads.

"This helps you feel your aura better." She said. "With it, you will sense your power more."

"Okay." The other two said, nodding.

"now." Vapor said, removing her hands. "Unleash your auras."

Blaze and Darkora gave a yell, unleashing as much power as they could. A black aura began to materialize around Darkora and an orange one around Blaze. However, they were mostly transparent due to the fact that they weren't putting out that much power, especially in comparison to Vapor's, even before she'd transformed.

"You two aren't putting out much." Vapor said. "I'm surprised. I can sense so much more."

"Really?" Blaze asked. "Cause this is all I got."

"Same here." Darkora said. "You sure you're sensing right?"

"Yes." Vapor said. "Now, focus your energy and try to bring out more."

Blaze and Darkora strained themselves as hard as they could, beginning to sense a strange rise in their power. But, both of them dropped to their knees, panting.

"That was good." Vapor said. "I could sense more power this time. Now, I want you to fight me."

"Fight _you_?" Darkora asked. "Like, in your normal forme, right?"

"No.' Vapor said. "In this forme."

"But, I'm a Fire type.' Blaze fake whined.

"That knows Thunder Punch." Vapor said, rolling her eyes. 'Yes, I know of your 'ultimate strategy' to beat me."

"Dammit!" Blaze said, crossing her arms. "But, you better not drown me."

"No promises." Vapor said, getting into her traditional fighting stance. Both Blaze and Darkora got into theirs, clenching their fists.

"Ready?" Vapor asked.

"As I'll ever be." Darkora said. Blaze nodded in affirmation.

"Good." Vapor said, charging at them, pulling back her fist, which was now becoming like water.

As she neared, Darkora and Blaze split up and moved out of the way. Blaze charged up her fists with Electric energy, beginning to rush forward to land a hit on Vapor. Vapor made no move to dodge, Blaze slamming her fist in her face.

Vapor seemed unaffected, but eventually the force of the move sent her flying. She landed in the stream, Blaze running by for a follow up attack. However, Vapor wasn't in the water, Blaze looking around.

"I know you're there!" Blaze shouted, Darkora firing a Shock Wave into the water. Vapor shot out of the water, slamming her Water powered fist into Blaze's face. Darkora fired another Shock Wave at Vapor, striking the Vaporeon girl. Vapor turned to her, rushing forward.

"Nope!" Blaze shouted, taking a deep breath and roaring out a Flamethrower. Vapor was razed by the blast, taking some damage. However, her Water typing as well as her higher forme protected her from too much damage.

"You're definitely getting stronger, Blaze." Vapor said, grinning slightly. "I'm going to enjoy this fight. How do you think you'll beat me though?"

"Like this." Blaze said, rushing forward with a Flame Charge, her speed increasing immensely. She rushed at Vapor, grabbing her tail and charging her fists with Electricity and punching Vapor in the back of the head.

Well, she would have, had Vapor not moved her head, causing Blaze to hit her in the back, sending her to the ground. Vapor stood up, punching Blaze in the gut. The Flareon girl was sent flying, landing near the water.

Darkora rushed up to Vapor, punching her in the face, sending a Dark Void through her fist and into Vapor. Vapor fought the Nightmare, pulling out a Chesto Berry and eating it. She slammed Darkora in the face, sending the Dark type flying. Vapor added on a powerful Aqua Tail, her signature move, through the swinging of her tail to slam Darkora into a tree.

"I'm impressed." Vapor said, walking over to the water. "You two managed to hurt me. This hasn't happened in quite some time. I commend you. However, there's a reason I fight here."

"The… water." Blaze said, getting up on her elbows. "You use the water to heal."

"Correct.' Vapor said. "The water heals my injuries as well as powers me up."

Vapor put her hand into the water, beginning to absorb it, her energy being restored.

"Not this time!" Darkora shouted, teleporting over to the water, sticking her hand into the water, using Shock Wave on it. Blaze used Thunder Punch on the water in combination to that.

The Electric energy surged through the water, flowing into Vapor as well. The electricity coursed through the Vaporeon girl, causing her to cry out in pain as she was thrown back, bouncing twice on the ground as she landed.

"You are very good." She said, nodding as she stood up, reverting back into her human forme. "While I held back, I can see you have potential. Congratulations."

"So" Blaze said. "What now?"

"Continue training." Vapor said. "You need to constantly force your auras out to the max. But, there will be a trigger as well."

"Trigger?" Darkora asked.

"An emotional surge that pushes your aura beyond its normal limits." Vapor said. "Like a tragedy or a determination beyond what you'd normally experience. At least, that's what it was for me."

"So" Blaze said, stretching, her hurt muscles screaming at her. "It's like going Super Saiyan?"

"Something similar." Vapor said, shrugging. "Now, you must return home to New Moon. It isn't completely safe here. The doors of your power are beginning to unlock and there are forces that wish to steal the true power within you."

"What the hell does that mean?" Blaze asked.

"You're being watched by some very powerful and very dangerous people." Vapor said. "Be very careful."

"Right." Blaze and Darkora said, nodding as they began to leave.

"I hope we can see each other again." Vapor said, waving.

"Same here." Blaze said. Darkora nodded in agreement, the two of them heading through the woods, seeing the other Eievui girls battling each other to see who was the strongest.

 _Three days later_

Blaze and Darkora waved as they left, heading back to the ferry.

"Do we have to ride that thing again?" Blaze whined.

"Yes." Darkora said, nodding. "It's the only way back to Sinnoh."

"Awww." Blaze said, sighing in exasperation.

"Don't worry.' Darkora reassured her. "I'll make sure you don't get sick."

"Thanks, Darky." Blaze said, giving Darkora a quick peck on the cheek, grinning. Darkora turned as red as the scarf Blaze had given her.

"What the hell was that for?" She asked, stepping back.

"Red's a good look for you.' Blaze said, grinning. "I just helped ya get a little bit more red in your look."

"I… uh… you…" Darkora said, trying to process her best friend's actions. She rubbed the spot, Blaze raising an eyebrow in amusement. Though, not that she'd admit it to Blaze in a million years, but Darkora had to admit she didn't dislike the sensation running through her cheek… it felt burning, yet at the same time like an electric jolt.

" _Wait…"_ Darkora thought, her brain processing what had happened. _"Is she hitting on me?! Oh my Arcen, she's hitting on me! Wait, am I enjoying this? Am I… falling for my best friend?!"_

"You okay there, Darky?" Blaze asked, Darkora stuttering through her speech.

"I…" Darkora said, still red as blood. "Uhh…"

"You keep stuttering like that and they'll give you electroshock therapy." Blaze said, snickering.

"Th-that…" Darkora said, her hand on her cheek.

"What?" Blaze asked. "Did you enjoy that? Cuz, I loved givin' it to ya."

"Are…" Darkora said, getting some of her senses back. "Are you hitting on me?"

"Maybe." Blaze shrugged. "I mean, if you wanna go for it, I'm game."

"Are you asking me out?" Darkora asked, turning a little bit redder.

"You accepting?" Blaze asked, the smallest hint of red in her slightly orange cheeks.

"Against any sense of reason I might have" Darkora said. "Yes. Yes, I will accept. Though, I am curious as to what brought this on."

"Well" Blaze said, shrugging. "Vapor said some pretty powerful people were trying to get our powers. I figured we both might not make it out of this, so I might as well get a few things off my chest."

"Such as your feelings for me.' Darkora said.

"Y-yeah.' Blaze said, Darkora picking up on her nervousness.

"Well" Darkora said. "I have been wondering what we actually were to each other. I mean, we're pretty much inseparable and such, but I didn't think we were a couple in that sense… not that I didn't want us to be. I guess I got my answer."

"Yeah." Blaze said, nodding. "So, what now?"

"Well.' Darkora said. "Before we get on that boat, there's the little matter of that kiss."

"What about it?" Blaze asked, a confused look on the Flareon's face.

"It wasn't good enough." Darkora said, closing the gap between them. "I think you need a lesson in romance."

"huh?" Blaze asked, confused as Darkora closed the distance between their lips, pulling Blaze in for a kiss. Blaze melted into it, wrapping her arms around Darkora and latching onto her.

They stood there for a while when they heard a sound that alerted them to reality around them: a whistle from Sparky, the rest of the Eievui sisters there, including Vapor.

"Well, finally!" Glass shouted, just before Vapor smacked her across the back of the head.

"You're one to talk." She said.

"You two need to get a room!" Sparky yelled, a huge grin on her face.

Darkora gave Sparky the finger, not moving from her position as she and Blake finally came apart for air.

"Welp." Blaze said, her face a brilliant red-orange and a dopey look to accompany the color. 'We got a ship to catch."

"Yeah." Darkora said, nodding. "Let's go."

"Hop on, Darky." Blaze said, grinning as Darkora jumped on her back, Blaze taking off with a Flame Charge, her speed rocketing to the max.

 _Later—at the docks_

"We're here." Blaze said, grinning as she stopped. "Next stop: Home."

"Yeah." Darkora said. "It's gonna be good to be back."

"Yeah." Blaze said, nodding. "Race ya inside."

"you better not throw up on this one." Darkora said, rushing in after Blaze as the Flareon girl ran into the ship. Blaze made it to a room and sat down on the bed before the ship started moving, Darkora immediately behind her. Blaze lied down on the bed, curling up as she tried to block out the thoughts of nausea that were creeping up in the pit of her stomach. Darkora sat down next to her, rubbing her back.

"Can I sleep on you?" Blaze asked, her slightly orange face getting a greenish look.

"Only if you face the trash can." Darkora said, pulling said trash can over to the side of the bed.

"Fine." Blaze said. "I hope it's a quick ride."

"Me too." Darkora said. "I wanna get home."

"Yep." Blaze said. "I hope there's not much to do. I just wanna go back to our lives like they were after you were banished. Those were the good times."

"Yeah." Darkora said, nodding. "It's too bad they had to become like they were."

"Yeah." Blaze said. "Though, Gardenia and that Lopunny chick still don't make sense."

"How so?" Darkora asked.

"They seemed so… strange." Blaze said. "Sure thy restrained us and that Gardevoir kissed you, but it does seem strange that they mentioned the stuff inside us. I mean, Vapor said something similar. And, what about those 'evil forces' or whatever hunting us? What's going on?! I want answers. And, I have the feeling that Arceus is the one to give them. Or…"

"What?" Darkora asked, thinking.

"We go and give Gardenia and Lolo a little payback." Blaze said, grinning evilly.

"Sounds good." Darkora said, nodding. "We'll have to grab them. Should we take them to New Moon?"

"Sure." Blaze said. "Show 'em our own basement. Eye for an eye."

"I like it." Darkora said. "But, I'm gonna sleep now."

"Yeah.' Blaze said, lying down on top of Darkora, the two of them falling asleep.

* * *

So, they're gonna play for a little revenge? Wonder how that will go. And, apparently, they've become a couple. Good for them. I wonder what happens next. Find out soon.


	10. Inner Part One: The Date

Chapter Nine: Inner Part One: The Date

 _In an unknown location_

Lusamine walked into the room, kneeling begrudgingly before the woman she served.

"Lusamine.' She said, beckoning her servant. "I have a request of you."

"What do you want?" Lusamine growled, seeing Lillie on her mistress' chest, sleeping softly.

"I wish for you to take a message." She said. "I want the spawn of UB-00 retrieved."

"UB-00?!" Lusamine exclaimed. "B-but she's…"

"I know her deceased status." She said, not letting Lusamine finish. "However, I know of where to find someone better: her spawn."

"Spawn?" Lusamine asked. "But, you said UB-00 was a failure."

"She was." She said. "I placed too much of my power into her. I learned my lesson with you two, however, UB-00 has had an offspring, which I can use to my advantage."

"You're not planning on…" Lusamine said, suspicious of what the answer would be.

"Yes." She said, grinning. "I plan on continuing on the offspring what I started with the mother. Now, retrieve her for me. Better yet, have Kyurem take care of it. She's better with this kind of thing. She'll know what to do."

"Fine.' Lusamine growled, turning around and walking away.

"What was that you said about the two of us?" Lillie asked as Lusamine left.

"Do you remember what I did when you first met me?" She asked.

"Yes.' Lillie said, nodding.

"I made you a part of aa special race I created known as Ultra Beasts." She said, stroking Lillie. "Or UB for short. You are UB-01 and your older sister is UB-02."

"Why is she UB-02 and I'm UB-01?" Lillie asked.

"I met you first, remember, child?" She said, holding Lillie close.

"Oh, that's right.' Lillie said, nodding. "I remember now."

"That's right.' She said. "So, you became the first… well, second, of a superior race of individuals."

"Who was the first?" Lillie asked.

"The first was someone very special to me." She said. "Don't tell your sister I said that though. Can't let her know I have a heart, now can we?"

"I guess not." Lillie said, giggling. "Who was it?"

"I'll tell that story later, alright." She said to Lillie, patting her head.

"Okay.' Lillie said, nodding. She lay back down on her chest, falling back asleep.

 _With Darkora and Blaze_

"Well, Darky" Blaze said, grinning as she lay on Darkora's chest, propping herself up on her arms. "It's been two weeks since we first made out."

"Yep." Darkora said, nodding. "You sure know how to make an impression."

"Yep." Blaze said, nodding. "So, I was thinking."

"Oh?" Darkora asked. "What about?"

"Well" Blaze said. "We haven't gone out to eat as a couple."

"Huh." Darkora said. "So we haven't."

"Exactly." Blaze said, grinning. "So, I figured we fix that by goin' on a date."

"A date?" Darkora asked.

"Yep.' Blaze said, nodding. "A date. You and me go someplace fancy and eat and do some other stuff."

"Sounds fun." Darkora said, nodding. "Alright. Let's go."

"Sweet." Blaze said. "I got us a great plan."

"Alright.' Darkora said, nodding. "Let's do it."

"Alright." Blaze said, grinning. "Tomorrow. I'm gonna do it tomorrow."

"Alright.' Darkora said, nodding. "I'll let you prepare."

"Sweet." Blaze said, grinning. "I'm gonna take you on the best date that you've ever been on."

"Alright." Darkora said, kissing Blaze's forehead. "I'm sure you'll do great."

"Yep." Blaze said, grinning. "Especially with what I've planned for afterwards."

"Blaze." Darkora said. "Are you insinuating that we're going to—"

"Yep." Blaze said, grinning. "I'm going to throw you for a new one. Especially since it's your first time."

Darkora blushed at this, not having expected it.

"So" Blaze said. "Fine yourself somethin' nice and be ready."

"Wait." Darkora said. "You said it was my first time. You never said anything about you."

"It's mine too." Blaze said, grinning. "Let's find out together."

"O-okay." Darkora said, nervous about that little detail. "So, what should we do now?"

"I'm gonna sleep." Blaze said, lying down on Darkora's breasts.

"You do that.' Darkora said, chuckling. She put an arm around Blaze, soon falling asleep herself.

 _The next morning_

The two were awoken to a crash coming from another room in the house. Both jumped up, preparing to fight. They crept into the kitchen, where the noise came from.

In the kitchen, they found something surprising: there was a woman lying on the ground.

The woman looked to be not too much older than Darkora and Blaze, if not their age. She was wearing a yellow shirt with an azure colored jacket over that. There were ribbons winding around her arms that connected to her middle fingers. She had on light blue shorts and pink shoes with white laces. Her hair was blonde and went down to her shoulders. Her eyes, had they been open, would be magenta in color. Darkora and Blaze could sense a struggling aura, which was a sign of a battle for dominance. Darkora's mother's locket began to glow slightly, responding to the individual.

"Who is this?" Blaze asked. "She kinda looks like that chick in Giratina's story that made out with your mom."

"Cresselia?" Darkora asked. "She does resemble it. But, I thought she was succumbed to her nightmares."

"Maybe she broke out." Blaze said. "I mean, she did break out of the Distortion World if this is her."

"Yeah." Darkora said, nodding. "Well, I guess we should put her in the bed regardless."

"Yeah." Blaze said. "We can put her in the guest room. It's been empty since Gardenia left."

"That sounds like a good idea." Darkora said, nodding. The two of them picked up the unconscious woman, carrying her to their guest room. They placed her in the bed, tucking her in. Once that was done, Darkora thought for a second, taking off her mother's locket and placing it on the nightstand next to her. She and Blaze then left the room to get ready for their date.

 _Two hours later_

Blaze and Darkora walked down in their clothes they were going to wear. Both looked at each other and were a little stunned (well, Blaze was).

Blaze was wearing an orange t-shirt with a blue fire on it with some skinny jeans. She had on her jacket she always wore and had tied her hair in a ponytail. She had on a fuzzy scarf Darkora'd given her on her eighteenth birthday. She was sitting on the couch when Darkora came down, actually stunning the Flareon girl to speechlessness.

Darkora was wearing pretty much all black. She had on a short, form fitting dress that stopped a little ways into her thighs on the front and back. The dress seemed like a shadowy leather kind of material and was seemingly ripped on the front and back to make it that length. Though, this only gave her a more attractive look with a slight intimidating angle. The dress stopped at a point where it was dangerously close to revealing, a good deal of her cleavage showing. On the sides, the dress went just past her knees. She wore black leggings made of the same material of the dress that went about six inches above her knees, which showed a medium amount of skin until the front of the dress came down, but the leggings were ripped up in a design that resembled something biting the edges off. They also had missing patches on them that revealed spots of skin on her legs. The leggings became a pair of platform boots as they reached her feet, though they were still form fitting on her feet, the platforms more under than part of the leggings. There were also a set of gloves attached that were made of the same material. They went from just under her shoulders to the ends of her hands. They were very form fitting, showing nearly every contour of her body. There was a set of red gems that went around the upper edge of the dress, varying in size. There was a gemstone on a thin chain just right above the gems, but there was a decent amount of space in between the gem and the lower ones. Her snow white hair seemed to flow behind her like a cape. Her cobalt eyes shone with a full confidence like she'd rarely shown.

Blaze was speechless, unintelligible sounds coming out of her mouth as her jaw dropped as low as it could physically go. Her face turned a brilliant red orange shade as she began to drool slightly.

"Well" Darkora said, smirking slightly, amused at being able to make Blaze speechless, something very few had ever done. "How do I look?"

"Y-y-y-y-ou l-l-l-loo-k g-g-g-r-r-eat." Blaze said after she'd regained her ability to speak. A small trickle of blood escaped the Flareon girl's nose.

"You too." Darkora said, crossing her arms and smirking wider. "I'm surprised I've given you a nosebleed. I mean, we have seen each other naked before."

"Th-this is… sexy." Blaze said, taking a deep breath to steady herself.

"It was my mom's.' Darkora said, flexing her fingers.

"You look just like her." Blaze said. "I'll bet if that Cresselia chick saw you, she'd make out with you immediately."

"Let's not." Darkora said, chuckling. "So, where did you have in mind?"

"Well…" Blaze said, trying her hardest not to stare at Darkora's chest. "I figured we could grab some food at the Canalave Seafood Parlor."

"That sounds nice." Darkora said. "Just don't throw up on the boat this time."

"I won't." Blaze said, grinning. "I'll just stare at your rack."

Darkora blushed, covering her chest slightly.

"Can't hide 'em." Blaze grinned wider. "Those puppies are mine."

"Whatever.' Darkora said, blushing harder. "Let's just go."

"Alright." Blaze said, picking Darkora up bridal style, causing the Dark type to cover her face with her hands, blushing.

"I gotta wonder though." Blaze said, looking at the dress. "Why is it ripped?"

"I don't know." Darkora said, shrugging. "They're natural though. I love the feel of it."

"I'm gonna love the feel better when it's off of you." Blaze said, grinning as she kissed Darkora.

"You're lucky I love you." Darkora hissed.

"Yep." Blaze said.

"It's kinda funny though." Darkora said, getting down. "You stomach can't stand being on the sea, yet your favorite food is seafood."

"Well" Blaze said, grinning. "I guess it's just me. I mean, I can get so much on my fork."

"Fork my ass." Darkora said. "The only time you eat shrimp with a fork is when mom gets on your ass over it."

"Well" Blaze said, trying to think of a retort, but coming up with none. "That's because…"

"Well" She finally said. "Sparky did it first!"

"Right.' Darkora said. "You should take your advice from that raging bitch."

"True.' Blaze said. "But, I was a kid."

"You were fifteen." Darkora said. "Is the fact she yelled at you over the shrimp the reason we don't go by anymore?"

"No.' Blaze said. "The reason is that it's embarrassing to open presents with them."

"Why?" Darkora said.

"Let's just say Sparky and Glass actually did send us presents last Christmas." Blaze said.

"What could they send us that was so—" Darkora said before realization hit. "o-oh. They sent us…"

"Yep." Blaze said, nodding. "Ten of 'em."

"The fuck would we do with ten of those?" Darkora asked.

"I don't know.' Blaze said. "I can only think of uses for four at a time."

"Four?!" Darkora asked, shocked. "How four!?"

"Think about it." Blze said, grinning.

Darkora counted on her fingers, coming to a conclusion.

"I see.' She said. "Your point stands… but that's kinda gross that they sent us those."

"Worst part is" Blaze said. "They'd still have given those to us even if mom and dad were there."

"Eww.' Darkora said, making a face. "Those perverts."

"Yep." Blaze said, shrugging with a grin. "Now, come on, Darky. Let's get us some seafood!"

"Yeah." Darkora said nodding as she and Blaze started for the door when Blaze stopped.

"You know.' She said ,thinking. "I think you should take that sexy dress off."

"Why?" Darkora asked.

"I don't want anyone staring at my girl." Blaze said, grinning as she draped her arms over Darkora's shoulders, grabbing her breasts.

Darkora was stunned, not having expected Blaze to do that.

"I'll be fine." Darkora said, smirking at Blaze's possessiveness.

"If you say so, Darky." Blaze said, picking Darkora up once again and taking her out to the boat.

 _Later_

Blaze and Darkora walked up to the seafood restaurant. Blaze was wiping her mouth with her sleeve, her face returning from green to its normal color.

"I still can't believe you threw up in that other boat." Darkora said, her face a mixture of irritated and laughing.

"What?" Blaze asked, grinning with a chuckle. "You'd rather me throw up on that gorgeous rack of yours?"

Darkora blushed slightly at this.

"W-well, no." she said. "But, I'd rather you have done it in the water."

"Oh well." Blaze said, snickering. "Well, we're here anyway, so it doesn't matter."

"Yeah." Darkora said, nodding. "Well, let's get you some food in you."

"Yeah!" Blaze said, grinning. "I could eat a ton of shrimp! This restaurant isn't makin' money off of me!"

"Me either." Darkora said. The two of them walked into the seafood place, sitting down at a booth. The waiter walked by with the menus, Blaze and Darkora both ordering enormous plates of shrimp. The waiter looked at them shocked at the size of the orders the two of them had ordered.

"You gonna go make it?" Blaze asked, a grin on her face. The waiter simply looked at her and left.

"Welp.' Blaze said, leaning back, her hands behind her head. "In about ten minutes, I'll have my appetizer in front of me."

"I know, right." Darkora said, nodding. "Can you believe they call that an entrée?"

"Yep.' Blaze said. "Well, we'll show them."

"Yes we will." Darkora said, Blaze grinning as she fist bumped her girlfriend.

The waiter returned later with their plates. Darkora and Blaze began to devour the plates that could feed three people each as if they were appetizers (which they were), Darkora using a fork and Blaze using her hands.

"Welp" Blaze said, finishing. "That was a good appetizer. But, now it's time for the main course."

"Yep." Darkora grinned.

"I'm sorry." The waiter said, coming out. "But, we must close for inspection. You two and the rest of our patrons will have to leave."

"Oh, of course.' Blaze said, sarcastically. "And, every time we show up, you just happen to have inspection."

"Yes." The waiter said. "You two come around the same time every month."

"Yeah yeah." Blaze said. "Come on, Darky, let's go."

"Yeah." Darkora said, standing up and popping her back. "Let's go. I'm sure we'll find something back home to eat."

"Yeah." Blaze said. They went out of the restaurant, hopping back on the boat, Blaze going to sleep under Darkora's Hypnosis so that she wouldn't lose all the shrimp she ate.

Once they arrived back at New Moon Island, Darkora carried Blaze back to the bedroom they now shared, Darkora's (since Blaze mostly slept in there before they dated anyway).

However, inside of the bedroom, there was someone there, hiding in the shadows.

"Who the hell are you?!" Blaze demanded.

"I'm here for the girl." The shadowy figure said, their voice haunting.

"You'll have to be a little more specific." Blaze said, clenching her fists. "There're two girls that live here."

"You're not very good at this, are you?" the figure said, chuckling.

The figure that was standing in the shadows stepped forward, revealing themselves.

The figure was a woman who had a small resemblance to a child. She wore a black uniform that covered her whole body minus her head and gave her a ghost like appearance, as if she could disappear in an instant. She had brown hair that was in a style that made it resemble a couple of tree branches. There was a black portion, however, that moved like a wisp in the wind. Her eyes were pink, however, this pink was a haunting pink, seeming to gaze into one's soul.

"Who are you?" Darkora demanded. "And, why are you in our home?"

"You call me Phantump." The woman said. "I'm here for the girl you've got here. I've looked all around this place and I can't find her."

"We have no idea who you're talking about." Blaze said, shrugging. "There's only us here."

"You're not a very good liar." Phantump said, grinning. "I know the daughter of Arceus is here. My mistress wants her."

"Your mistress?" Darkora asked.

"Mistress Kyurem.' Phantump said, grinning. "She expects me to have the daughter of Arceus brought to her for her… special purposes."

"Special purposes?" Darkora asked.

"Something about a ritual and a bat.' Phantump said, grinning. 'That's all you get out of me. Now, tell me where she is or I'll beat it out of you."

"If you think we'd tell you where she is" Darkora said, summoning Darkness to her fists. "just so you could do Arcen knows what to her, you've got another thing coming."

"If you think" Phantump said, an evil glint in her eyes. "That her losing control was the fault of your mother's power, you've got another thing coming."

"Wh-what—" Darkora started to ask.

"If you really think Darkrai's out of control Nightmare powers were due to her, you're wrong." Phantump said, chuckling as she stepped closer to Darkora and Blaze. "In fact, your own powers aren't like that. Cresselia had no idea what she got herself into when she tried to take Darkrai's powers into herself. In fact, you have no idea what you've gotten yourself into simply by knowing this."

"What are you talking about?" Darkora demanded.

"Why don't you ask your aunt?" Phantump said, laughing evilly. "That is, if you survive me."

"You don't scare me." Darkora said.

"I don't have to." Phantump said, summoning a strange energy to her hand. It resembled Ghost type energy, but it was a little greener and seemed to be distorted. "I was ordered to take care of anyone who interfered with my mission. Seems you two are interfering."

"If it's a fight you want." Blaze said. "It's a fight you'll get."

"Excellent.' Phantump said, grinning. "I'm looking forward to this."

* * *

So, it seems this 'Phantump' wants Cresselia. This might not go well. What's gonna happen? Will Darkora and Blaze manage to beat Phantump? Or will they lose? And, what's up with this 'UB-00'? find out soon.


	11. Inner Part Two: The Curse

Chapter Ten: Inner Part Two: The Curse

"You won't get by us so easily." Darkora said, clenching a fist as Phantump stepped closer, a wicked grin on her face. She fired the strange energy at Darkora, who moved a hand to block it. However, the energy just fazed right through her, not even leaving a scratch. Darkora looked at herself in confusion, glaring at Phantump.

"What the hell was that?" She asked.

"You'll see." Phantump grinned. "That's a move I created known as the Forest's Curse."

"Forest's Curse?" Blaze asked. "What kind of move name is that?"

"Well" Phantump said, chuckling. "It's a curious move. See, it makes you a Grass Type."

"What?" Darkora asked, her answer coming immediately after.

Darkora dropped to her knees, crying in pain as vines began to come out of her mouth and ears as well as coming out from her eyelids. They also began to emerge from her hands and under her skin, a strange green glow coming from them.

"Darky!" Blaze shouted, going over to her as she convulsed in pain, her entire body becoming covered by the vines.

"In about fifteen painful minutes" Phantump said, snickering evilly. "Your girlfriend will be dead. And, she will be reborn as a Pure Grass type, fully submitted to my will."

"You bitch!" Blaze shouted, her body erupting in fire. She rushed towards Phantump, slamming the Ghost in the face with her fist. Phantump flew out of the window, landing on the ground outside. Blaze jumped after her, her entire body on Fire, her rage fueling it. She slammed Phantump in the face once again.

"You really think you can defeat me?" Phantump cackled, punching Blaze in the face, knocking the Flareon off of her. "You can't even save her. The only way to do that is to beat me."

"Consider it done!" Blaze shouted, charging up Fire Type energy in her hands, the energy pooling in a ball. Phantump grinned, firing a Shadow Ball at Blaze. Blaze released her Flamethrower, the powerful Fire type attack razing Phantump and causing her Shadow Ball to be swallowed up by its power.

Blaze stopped expending energy after about thirty seconds, dropping to her knees and panting. She knew she'd expended most of her energy using that attack. She knew that Phantump was tough, but not even she could come out of that unscathed.

Sure enough, as the smoke cleared, it was revealed that there was no sign of Phantump, save a small pile of ashes where she once stood.

Blaze chuckled. She hadn't expected it to be this easy.

"Seems" She said, a small amount of sweat on her brow. "Seems I won, bitch. Now Darky should be free."

"You'd think wouldn't you?" a voice asked from behind Blaze. Blaze's eyes shrunk to the size of periods as her breath hitched, her gaze shifting to behind her. However, before the Flareon could react, a hand punched her in the back of the head, causing her head to collide with the ground.

"That's at least a concussion.' Blaze said, trying to get up before Phantump stomped her boot on Blaze, planting her back on the ground.

"You really think I'm just gonna give up the Ghost because you used an oversized Roman Candle, you're wrong." Phantump said, grinning. "I'm a lot tougher than you."

"You" Blaze said, growling. "Will **PAY** for what you did to her."

"If you think you can make me." Phantump said, snickering. "Then go ahead."

Blaze gave a yell of anger, her flames covering her body. Phantump jumped off, flipping to right herself. Blaze lunged for the Ghost, throwing a powerful punch cloaked in the orange flames that made up her aura. Phantump dodged, slapping Blaze across the face with the back of her hand. Blaze spun around from the force of the blow, becoming disoriented.

She launched a fireball, Phantump smacking it away, rushing forward and kneeing her in the crotch, punching her in the side of the face.

Blaze bent over in half, curling in pain. Phantump grabbed Blaze's hair, kneeing her in the face as she released her hair, shoving her.

Blaze yelled in anger, rushing forward, pulling back once again for a powerful fire infused punch.

Phantump dodged the punch, grinning. She grabbed Blaze's flaming arm, taking her own index finger and coating it in Poison type energy. She jabbed it into Blaze's arm, right into a main artery in Blaze's arm. Blaze cried out in pain as the Poison entered her veins and turned them purple, then a sickly green.

"You're not very good at this." Phantump said, sighing. "I was expecting a better opponent. You're not even trying hard enough. You just fight with your anger. I'm bored now. I'll leave you and your girlfriend to your fates. I will find the daughter of Arceus later."

"You won't leave without fixing Darky!" Blaze shouted, rushing at Phantump once again, throwing a fireball as she pulled back for a punch. Phantump dodged the fireball, but was slammed in the face by the punch. She flew backwards, bouncing twice as she hit the ground. Blaze rushed forward as she bounced, slamming her elbow into Phantump's face. Phantump hit the ground hard, actually cratering it.

"You're good." Phantump said, snickering as she ghosted through the ground, appearing behind Blaze. She grinned at Blaze, Blaze beginning to pant from both the poison and her own physical exhaustion. She summoned her fire to her un-poisoned hand, knowing it was possibly the last of the fire she could summon. She noticed it was flickering, beginning to fade.

"Seems like I've beaten you." Phantump said, grinning. "Now, I'll give you one chance to surrender. If you do, I won't go too hard on your girlfriend."

Blaze threw the fireball, dropping to her knees, panting. She was out of power and Poisoned as well. Her sweat dripped from her forehead as she struggled to stand.

"I have won.' Phantump said, stomping on Blaze's back, causing the Flareon girl to cry out in pain as her chest collided with the ground.

"Do you submit?" Phantump asked, grinding her foot into Blaze's back, Blaze crying out in pain.

"N-never!" Blaze said defiantly.

"Fine by me." Phantump said, grinning. "You know, I was just toying with you the entire time."

Blaze's eyes widened at the revelation. Phantump giggled like a child.

"You know." She said, trying to contain her laughter. "The best part was when you actually thought you could beat me. Well, I sure showed you how that dream went."

"You bitch!" Blaze exclaimed tiredly. "I'll make you—"

"No.' Phantump said, stomping on Blaze again, the cracking sound of three of Blaze's ribs accompanying it as well as Blaze's cry of pain.

"You know.' Phantump said, grinning. "I think you'd be happy yet horrified to know that the pain you feel now is being felt a dozen fold by your little girlfriend."

"You'll pay." Blaze said, struggling to get up, Phantump stomping on her again, this time the squelching of Blaze coughing up blood joining the sound of ribs cracking.

"You can forget saying that." Phantump said, looking irritated for the first time in the entire battle. "It won't change. It's actually getting irritating. I can't believe you honestly think this will save your girlfriend. She's going to become my Cursed Slave and there's not a damn thing you can do about it."

Blaze finally stopped struggling, tears beginning to flow as she lay there. She realized the hopelessness of her situation. Phantump's words echoed in her head, recanting it. _Give up. It's over. She's dead._

"No." Blaze said quietly, clenching her teeth.

"What was that?" Phantump asked, curious, leaning down over the broken Flareon girl's ear.

"I won't give in." Blaze said, struggling to stand up and just barely succeeding. She looked at Phantump, her anger and resolve burning in her eyes, boring a hole through Phantump with their fierce rage.

"Now, that's spirit." Phantump said, grinning. "I knew your spirit wouldn't break first."

" _You need to constantly force your auras out to the max."_ Vapor's voice came into Blaze's head, echoing into her consciousness. _"But, there will be a trigger as well. An emotional surge that pushes your aura beyond its normal limits."_

Blaze thought about Darkora, the only thoughts in her head were telling her to fight, attacking Phantump, defeating her to save Darkora. Blaze looked at the Ghost with a fury that only three people had ever seen, two of which it was directed at. Phantump only grinned at it, knowing full well that she was clearly the more powerful of the two of them.

"I admire this new fight in you." Phantump said, giggling. "But, I think it's a little late to be showing your full fury. I mean, you've already gotten at least seven broken ribs and several other injuries. Are you sure you can continue? I mean, I wouldn't want to hurt you to the point of death. Well, unless you push me that is, you silly girl."

"You" Blaze said, growling.

"You're starting to sound like a broken record." Phantump said, groaning. "If you have anything left, just use it on me."

"I won't let you hurt my best friend!" Blaze shouted, her anger exploding as well as her aura. A burning orange aura exploded off of her, burning the surrounding area in an inferno of pure heat and flame. Phantump snuck into the shadows, actually afraid of the fire, not having expected so powerful a flame, especially from simply Blaze's aura.

"How did you do that?!" She exclaimed, Blaze yelling in anger, power, and pain.

Blaze didn't answer, her screaming taking up the use of her vocal cords. However, Phantump noticed something that brought her both fear and curiosity.

Blaze's body began to change. Two long, pointed orange ears extended from her head, the insides pointing outwards. The insides were as black as coal. Her orange hair turned a cream color in the front center, standing up slightly. Her hair also had movement like a flame, wild and unpredictable. Her orange eyes turned coal black, seeming like liquid pools, jagged black lines extending from them. A cream colored, fluffy tail extended from behind her, its movement like a flame, wild and crazy. Around her neck, her scarf became more like a mane, becoming fuzzier. A set of flaming orange clothing now adorned her, moving like flame. Her clothing was similar to a sports bra and combat pants, combat boots as well. On the chest of her uniform, just over her left breast was a symbol of fire (picture the Fire type icon from the Pokémon TCG). Her fists became surrounded in a fire, resembling gloves of some sort. Blaze glared at Phantump, clenching her fists.

Phantump was nervous now. She knew Blaze's 'little' power boost was enough for her to overpower her. However, Phantump knew she had her one little trick up her sleeve.

Blaze charged at Phantump, Phantump throwing a punch which Blaze caught, slamming her fist into Phantump's throat. Phantump coughed, punching Blaze in the face. Blaze practically ignored the punch, kneeing Phantump in the gut, adding in a double fisted slam with her fists onto the back of her head. Phantump slammed onto the ground, Blaze slamming her onto the ground repeatedly using her ankles as her grabbing point. Phantump was slammed into two craters, which were made by her impacting the ground.

Blaze then threw her into the air, jumping up and grabbing Phantump's collar, using their combined weight to slam Phantump into the ground, making a bigger crater.

Blaze rushed forward, pulling back for a powerful Fire Punch. The punch collided with Phantump's face, sending her flying backwards. Phantump collided with a tree, slamming right through it. Blaze followed, firing powerful fireballs at her, her rage fueling her. Phantump landed on the ground, coughing. Blaze landed on her, her knees driving into Phantump's ribs, the Ghost crying out in pain. Blaze punched her with powerful fire punches, screaming in rage.

" _DIE!"_ she shouted, throwing her punches. _"WHY WON'T YOU DIE?!"_

"Foolish Eievui." Phantump chuckled as Blaze stopped punching her. "You can't kill me."

" _WHY NOT?!"_ Blaze shouted.

"Because." Phantump laughed insanely. "I'm already dead."

Blaze looked at her in shock and horror as Phantump summoned Grass type energy to her hand, impaling Blaze through the chest with a Leaf Blade attack.

Blaze's eyes widened as she coughed out blood once again, Phantump punching her off of her.

Blaze landed on the ground as Phantump kicked her into a tree, Blaze nearing unconsciousness as Phantump launched a Shadow Ball into her face, knocking her back once again.

"You know" Phantump said, laughing. "I actually thought you would be a problem with that transformation, but with your previous injuries, your body couldn't handle the power which you had unleashed. You dealt some damage, but you couldn't keep it up."

She walked over to Blaze, putting a hand on Blaze's ribs, pushing in, breaking another one.

Blaze cried out in pain, Phantump laughing as she kept breaking Blaze's ribs.

"The funniest part is" Phantump said, putting a hand around Blaze's throat, beginning to squeeze. "You couldn't save her. Even with your best efforts, you couldn't even save one person. It's such a shame you had to find out this way. Then again, those two Rescue Team members you met couldn't save you."

"R-rescue team?" Blaze choked out.

"Yep." Phantump said, grinning. "That Gardevoir and Lopunny pairing. Funny, they were coming to warn you about me. I'll bet you feel your girlfriend's pain now. She tried to contact you. Funny how that works."

Suddenly, a powerful ball of Dark type energy slammed into Phantump, knocking her off of Blaze. Both of them looked over to see Darkora, unscathed, rage glowing in her eyes as she stepped towards Phantump.

"Funny though." Darkora said, growling. "Ghosts are afraid of the Dark. So, let's turn down the lights a little."

"How did you escape my Forest's Curse?!" Phantump practically screamed.

"That would be me." A woman's voice said, its owner stepping into view, Phantump's eyes widening at the sight of her.

Said woman was dressed in a green uniform consisting of a pair of dark green pants tucked into green shoes of the same shade as well as a lighter green top that resembled a pant suit top in its look. However, it was in material more like a battle uniform. Under that was a whitish green shirt with a symbol on it that was mostly covered. She wore green fingerless gloves, a symbol on them as well as the clip in her hair. The symbol in and of itself was peculiar. It was a blue background. There was an orange fire in the center that had what resembled a moon in the center. The moon was split into a crescent and the larger part. The crescent was pink on its top half and bled into purple on its bottom half. The larger portion of the moon was black and had a green, upside down star inside of it. Two lightning bolts appeared to be striking the moon, both in the same place. The bolt on the right was black on the top and green on the bottom. The bolt on the left was orange on the top, but bled into purple in the middle and then pink on the bottom. Her hair was white green from the roots to the tips, which were a darker green. Her hair was tied into a single ponytail, which was centered on the back of her head. Her eyes were azure, the color of the sky, piercing and powerful.

"Y-you!" Phantump said, backing away. "You're that warrior from Johto!"

"Precisely." The woman said. "As are my two friends."

Behind her, two more individuals emerged: Gardenia and Lolo, both clad in similar outfits to the woman's, however, Lolo's was brown while Gardenia's was a variety of green, white, and blue. Both of them, however, had the same crest on their gloves as the green woman.

Blaze looked at them, confused, but her quickly fading consciousness kept her from being too confused.

Darkora snapped her fingers, a Dark Void opening beneath both her and Phantump. The two of them were sucked in, being in the other dimension the Void traveled through.

"You think taking me somewhere else will give you the edge to beat me?" Phantump said, laughing.

"This is where we're going." Darkora said, teleporting behind Phantump and punching her in the back of the head. "This will be your grave."

"Stronger beings than you have tried and failed to kill me." Phantump said. "Even your friend's Pokéforme couldn't beat me. What makes you think you will?"

"This is _**my**_ domain." Darkora said, Darkness in her fists. "This is where my power comes from, the powers of the Darkness and Nightmares. This is where you will meet your doom, Ghost!"

"Bring it on!" Phantump shouted, laughing. "I may not have been able to beat your mother and I certainly couldn't beat your grandmother, but I will have no problems taking care of you."

"We'll see about that!" Darkora shouted as she and Phantump began to trade blows, Darkora slamming Phantump in the face with a fist infused with Darkness.

"This is for hurting Blaze!" She shouted, her hand becoming infused with darkness, making it into a claw shape. She slashed Phantump with it, causing a gaping wound, which oozed green blood. Darkora slashed her again and again, yelling in anger each time.

Eventually, she stood up, punching Phantump one more time, snapping her fingers. Claws of the darkness of the Void grabbed Phantump, dragging her deeper, the Ghost screaming the entire time.

"Enjoy your stay in hell.' Darkora growled, leaving the Dark Void.

As she did, the woman in green was busy using Heal Pulse on Blaze, Blaze slowly recovering. However, her ribs and other broken bones would take time to heal, effectively taking her out of play for a bit.

"She'll be alright." The woman said. "She needs to rest and recover."

"Who are you?" Blaze asked. "I mean, thanks for saving us and all, but I have no idea who you guys are. I mean, I know those two (considering they kidnapped us and all), but you still elude me. As well as that crest. Are you guys a team or something?"

"Let's get you inside." The woman said. "We'll explain there."

 _Later_

"So" Blaze said. "Who are you?"

"My name" the woman in green said. "Is Cela B. Floracia."

* * *

Oh shit! That was a battle! And, Blaze unlocked her pokeforme. Cool. But, that still leaves the mystery of who this Cela is and what relation she has to Gardenia and Lolo. Find out soon.


	12. Null Part One: Team Lunar Fire

Chapter Eleven: Null Part One: Team Lunar Fire

"So" Blaze said. "Who are you?"

"My name" the woman in green said. "Is Cela B. Floracia."

"That's an interesting name." Darkora said, thinking. "It sure sounds familiar."

"It should.' Cela said, chuckling. "I was best friends with your mother and Cresselia.'

"Really?" Darkora asked. "My aunt didn't tell me that when I heard her story."

"She and I didn't get along.' Cela said. "Your aunt and I, I mean."

"Why not?" Darkora asked.

"We just didn't." Cela said, shrugging. "It's one of those things."

"So" Darkora asked. "Why are those two here?"

"They're part of my crew.' Cela said. "We were tasked with watching you two. Arceus told us to keep an eye on you to stop something. Something she wouldn't tell us."

"Something having to do with Darky's powers?" Blaze asked.

"What makes you do that?" Cela asked.

"That chick said something about her powers not being Nightmares.' Blaze said.

"Well" Cela said, biting her lower lip. "It's a complicated story.'

"Well" Darkora said. "Before you tell us that, tell us why those two tied us up in their basement."

"Well" Gardenia said, laughing nervously.

"This one.' Cela said, pointing to Gardenia. "Was cursed when she was born. The curse caused her to bear the power of the Draining Kiss. The Draining Kiss is a power siphoning move, but it leaves anyone who knows it with cravings they must fill. Unfortunately, I told them to restrain you two so we could give you two some instructions."

"That explains why their ropes were enchanted with legendary powers." Blaze said.

"Yes." Cela said. "Had to get those special made. Tough to do, but they were effective somewhat."

"Yeah." Darkora said. "So, where's Cresselia? She was in here and Phantump said she couldn't find her."

"We moved her elsewhere.' Lolo said.

"Where?" Darkora asked.

"The forest.' Cela said.

"That reminds me." Darkora said. "How'd you remove the Forest's Curse?"

"I purified the Grass vines inside of you." Cela said. "It's part of my abilities. I also have some mastery over time like my sister, Dialga."

"Dialga's your sister?" Darkora asked.

"Yes.' Cela said. "Now, let's get Arceus' daughter back in here and see if she wakes up. There's some dark shit inside of her and I don't want it escaping."

"What do you mean?" Darkora asked.

"Your mother's power.' Cela said. "There are a lot of people who would do a lot for those powers, some of which I'm sure you will face."

"So" Blaze said. "Who's the Night Queen we've heard about? She seems like she'd want some."

"The Night Queen" Cela said, crossing her arms. "Is a demonic individual who resides in the Palace of Darkness. There is one name she goes by truly: Lunala."

"Lunala?" Blaze asked. "Isn't that one of Cresselia's names?"

"Yes." Cela said. "However, she has no ties to her. Well, aside from the powers she ingested into herself."

"What do you mean?" Darkora asked.

"Your powers come from Lunala." Cela said, looking at Darkora. "Or, more accurately, they are power which uses energy which she is part of."

"So" Darkora asked. "I'm a demon?"

"No.' Cela said. "You have demon powers. They're not as strong as your mother's though, but that's mostly because you haven't unlocked them fully."

"You mean my Pokéforme?" Darkora asked.

"Precisely." Cela said. "Your mother at full power could rival Arceus, but she wasn't in control when she did it."

"So" Blaze asked. "Is Lunala able to possess her?"

"No.' Cela said. "Darkora's not fully Dakuri. Had Darkora been impregnated by another Dakuri, she would be. However, since her father, whom I brutally killed for his horrendous act, wasn't a Dakuri, she is safe."

"There's more of us?" Darkora asked.

"No.' Cela said. "But, you're only half of your mother, so you've only got around half the power. You should be fine."

"So" Darkora asked. "Where's Cresselia?"

"Follow us." Cela said, heading out of the door and into the forest. "We encased her in vines in the woods."

"o-okay." Darkora said.

"So" Blaze asked. "What's the symbol on your gloves?"

"That's the crest of our Rescue Team.' Gardenia said. "Team Lunar Fire."

"Team Lunar Fire?!" Darkora exclaimed. "You're _the_ Team Lunar Fire?"

"The one and only.' Lolo said, grinning.

"You guys are so cool!" Blaze said, amazed. "You guys are our heroes! We even wanted to join you guys."

"That's sweet." Gardenia said. "But, we're not heroes."

"We've done our share of dark stuff." Cela said. "The life of a Rescue Team member isn't a path of light. It's a path of betrayed morals and blood soaked battles. It isn't the fun, childish stuff you hear about in the comic books and stuff like that. It's darkness, taking yourself into the darkness, both physically and mentally. Remember that the next time you want to join a team.'

"So" Darkora asked. "You're saying you wouldn't take us even if we asked to join?"

"If you think you're ready for that kind of lifestyle" Cela said. "We won't stop you. But, I warn you: if you join us, you'll face your demons a thousand times over."

"Well." Darkora said. "If you'll have us as on-call members, we will gladly accept."

"We're always 'on-call'.' Cela said. "You have to be ready to go if we call.'

"Yes." Darkora said. "We will."

"Alright." Cela said. "We'll handle your initiation later. For now, let's get your mother's girl back."

"Yeah." Blaze said.

However, once they arrived at the site where Cela had put Cresselia, they found something they didn't expect.

Holding Cresselia was a woman in a black, one piece leather suit that covered her body, resembling a sleeveless leotard. It revealed a good deal of her stomach, making a hexagon. She wore black, leather knee length boots that bulked up her legs a little, being like a sort of armor. They had a blue glow on the bottom. She wore gloves that were black leather as well. The one on her right arm was thin and went all the way to her shoulder, being only a glove on her hand. The one on her left arm only went to her elbow and was bulkier, like a blaster arm, but narrowed as it reached her hand. Just above her breasts, there was a fanning out of the leather to form six rectangular 'wings'. There was a dark blue crest in the middle of them. Her hair was long and black and woven into a large spiral braid that resembled a turbine in shape. Her eyes were a glowing sapphire color.

"Who are you?!" Darkora demanded. "And, why do you have her?!"

"I'm taking the spawn of UB-00 with me." The woman said. "If you wish to fight, then you might as well dig your own graves."

"Give her back!" Cela demanded, charging up a ball of Grass type Energy in her hands.

"Or what?" the woman asked.

"I'm warning you, Zekrom." Cela said, growling. "Give Cresselia back or else."

"You killed Phantump." The woman, Zekrom, said. "Consider this payback."

Cela rushed forward, but before she could grab her, Zekrom shot off in a burst of electricity, Cela being thrown backwards and crashing into the ground.

Darkora opened a Dark Void, preparing to chase Zekrom, but Cela grabbed her leg.

"You can't go after her." She said. "You're not strong enough to take her on. You'll die. We need to do this as a group."

"She's the last tie I have to my mother.' Darkora said, turning to go again. Blaze jumped on her back, nodding at her.

"Let's go, Darky." She said. "Open the Void. Let's wreck that bitch!"

"Hold on." Cela said. "You don't even know who she is, much less how to fight her.'

"Then start talking." Darkora said.

"She's Zekrom Tao, one of the three daughters of the mighty Tao Dragon." Cela explained. "The three of them basically run an underground gang, dealing in shady business. Kyurem leads them, despite being the weakest of the three of them. They're worse than Team Rocket or Team Galactic ever were. Rumor has it, they work for Lunala, but we've never encountered them personally, so we can't confirm it. But, whatever they want with Cresselia, it's bound to be tied into this."

"Definitely." Lolo said. "I mean, why else take the daughter of god?"

"Not even the Tao triplets are gutsy enough to take on Arceus." Gardenia said. "To do that would not only be declaring war on Arceus, but the entire Council as well. Basically, the power of the entire world coming after them."

"Then, why do it now?" Darkora asked.

"Something bigger." Cela said, thinking. "But, what purpose could Cresselia serve? She's not a powerful fighter…"

"Wait" Lolo said. "What about that name that was circling around the underground? S-Silvania… no that's not it…"

"Silvally?" Blaze asked.

"That's the one.' Lolo said. "How'd you know?"

"My sister mentioned something about it.' Blaze said.

"Vapor?" Cela asked.

"Yeah.' Blaze said. "She mentioned it, but quickly took it back."

"What's so special about it?" Darkora asked.

"It's something we heard mention of." Cela said. "A sort of legend. Not much else on it."

"Huh." Darkora said. "Who knows what Cresselia's being brought into. I hope she's safe though."

"If she's with the Tao Triplets" Cela said. "She won't be safe at all."

"How will we get to them?" Blaze asked.

"You're going to have to use a Dark Void concentrated so that you can travel to Unova." Came a new voice, its owner walking into the area. Everyone looked to see Vapor walking up to them.

"Vapor?" Blaze asked. "What do you know about it?"

Vapor was dressed in combat clothes, a Team Lunar Fire emblem on her glove.

"I was part of Team Lunar Fire when you were born." Vapor explained. "It's part of why Darkora was sent to live with us instead of staying at the Hall of Origins with Arceus."

"That's why?" Darkora asked. "I thought it was because she couldn't handle a child."

"That's part of it." Vapor said. "She needed time to grieve for your mother and Cresselia, but you being there was making it hard."

"So" Darkora asked. "How does Cresselia fit into this?"

"I don't know.' Cela said. "But, we have to get her back."

"Precisely." Vapor said. "Our teammate needs us."

"Teammate?" Blaze asked.

"Yes.' Vapor said. "Darkrai, Cresselia, Cela, and I were the four founding members of this team. We're the ones that formed it and caused it to become more popular."

"Cool!" Blaze said. "Now, let's get Cresselia."

"Yes." Vapor said, nodding. "Let's."

"Where are they based?" Darkora asked.

"It's somewhere in Unova." Cela said. "That's all I can say."

"Right." Darkora said, concentrating her power to open a Dark Void. The Void was to the fullest extent her powers could muster.

"Hurry." She said. "I can't hold it much longer. It's very draining to use this to region hop. I'd never be able to make it to Hoenn with this."

"Right.' Cela said, ushering everyone in, Darkora following behind, the Void closing behind them.

 _Elsewhere_

Zekrom landed in the room, dropping Cresselia to the floor. The other two beings in the room looked at her. They were cloaked in the shadows, not much of them being seen.

"Who is that?" one of them, the leader asked.

"The spawn of UB-00.' Zekrom said. "Just like Lunala wanted."

"That's not the spawn of UB-00." The leader said. "Though, the Night power is significant with her, so she must have some tie to the spawn. I have a feeling we could use her for our… purposes."

"You think she could be the Silvally?" Zekrom asked.

"I think she could very well be.' The leader said. "Take her to the room and preform the tests. I have the feeling this will be very sweet revenge."

 _With Darkora, Blaze, and Team Lunar Fire_

"Well" Blaze said. "The first thing to do is find any leads we may need to find them."

"Well" Cela said, thinking. "There was another family with high ties to the mobs: the Victory clan. But, the Tao trio beat them out and killed almost all of them. Only one of them's left, the girl, Victini."

"Victini?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah." Cela said, nodding. "You know her?"

"She was a good friend of mine back in middle and high school." Blaze said.

"Do you know where she is?" Cela asked.

"Not that I'll tell you.' Blaze said.

"Why not?" Cela asked.

"I'm not telling you where she is just so you can interrogate her." Blaze said.

"She's our only lead." Cela said. "Darkora. A little help here."

"Nope." Darkora said. "I'm with Blaze on this one. She's my friend too. I'm not betraying the trust she confided in us."

"So, you're just going to not tell us?" Cela asked.

"Yes." Darkora said, nodding. "got a problem with that?"

"No.' Cela said. "Not at all."

"Good." Darkora said. "If you want, we could ask her privately."

"Whatever.' Cela said. "Just be careful."

"Right." Darkora said, teleporting her and Blaze away.

"Now.' Cela said. "I'll trace their stream and we can follow them."

"No." Vapor said. "They want to do this privately. Let them.'

"Fine." Cela said. "But, they better have answers. Every second we don't know where Cresselia is is another second she's in danger."

E _lsewhere_

The teenage girl sat on her bed. She looked at the cuts and scars on her wrists, wondering if she shouldn't have chickened out. It had gone against every principle her father had taught her. However, she just clenched her fists and moved her sleeves over them.

She caught sight of herself in the mirror. She wore her cream colored track suit as well as her orange shoes her good friend had gotten her. Her fingerless orange gloves helped distract her eyes from the scars, aiding in her slow, seemingly non-existent recovery. She had bright orange hair, but instead of its usual V shape, it was disheveled, messed up. Her normally cheerful, azure colored eyes were hollower, more sunken. Some would even say distant.

She sighed, turning away from the mirror as she flopped backwards, counting the tiles on the ceiling. It wasn't something that interested her, but she needed a distraction. Something, anything to take her mind off of the scars. Even in such a meaningless task could she find distraction.

Suddenly, beside her, a portal opened, two individuals coming out of it, one in black and one in orange. She looked at them, rubbing her eyes in disbelief.

"Hey Vicki." The one in orange said to her. "You awake? Or are you doing that sleep with your eyes open thing we tried to do as kids?"

"No, Blaze." She said, chuckling softly. "I'm not. I'm awake."

"Good." The woman in black said, sitting next to her. "Are they healing?"

"Not like they should." She said sighing sadly.

"Don't worry.' Blaze said, putting an arm around her. "You'll be back to your badass, awesome, fun self in no time."

"Thanks, Blaze.' Vicki said, smiling. "So, I heard you two are an item.'

"Yep." Blaze said, grabbing the one in black, Darkora. "Me and Darky are the most epic couple ever."

"I'll bet." She said, chuckling. "So, who made the first move?"

"Me." Blaze said, grinning. "Both in the dating and in the be—"

"You haven't even gotten there yet." Darkora said. "Don't get ahead of yourself."

"But, I will." Blaze said, grinning and leaning onto Darkora, draping her arms over Darkora's shoulder. "And, you're gonna _love_ it when I do."

"Not in here you won't." Vicki said, getting her spirits back.

"You know, Vicki.' Darkora said. "The offer's still open to stay with us."

"I" Vicki said. "I think I'll take you up on it."

"Sweet.' Blaze said, grinning. "But, uh, we kinda got something to ask you."

"What?" Vicki asked.

"We" Darkora asked. "We need you to tell us where the Tao trio is."

"I" Vicki said, freezing up. "I think they're in Giant Chasm.'

"That meteor crash site?" Darkora asked. Vicki nodded, her fear of it evident.

"Thanks, Vicki." Blaze said, grinning. "If you want, you can come with us to go get our friend back from those guys or you can stay here and we'll come get you and take you home."

"I" Vicki said, biting her lower lip. "I think I'll go with you. If this friend is important to you, then I should help you as best I can."

"Alright." Darkora said. "But, we must warn you: we're being aided by Team Lunar Fire."

"Team Lunar Fire?" Vicki asked. "They're in Unova?"

"Yeah." Blaze said, nodding. "Their leader is friends with our friend that's with them."

"Well" Vicki said, sighing. "I guess they'll have to be of assistance then."

"Yeah." Blaze said. "My sister's on the team too."

"Which one?" Vicki asked.

"Vapor.' Blaze said.

"Ah.' Vicki said. "That makes sense."

"Yeah." Blaze said, nodding. "It does. But, we gotta go now."

"Let's go then." Vicki said, nodding. "I'm sure you two can keep me safe while we do this."

"Yep." Darkora said. "Let's go."

The three of them stepped through a portal that Darkora summoned, appearing back in the presence of Team Lunar Fire.

"So" a woman said, looking at Vicki. "This is Victini? I kind of expected a bit more intimidating."

"Blaze could kick your ass and she doesn't look like she's a serious fighter." Vapor commented in her near emotionless tone.

"That's—" Cela said, trying to think of a counter point. "A fair point. Fine, whatever. So, Victini—"

"Vicki." Darkora said, crossing her arms.

"Sorry." Cela said, nodding. "Vicki, do you know where they are?"

"Giant Chasm." Vicki said. "That's where I last remember them being."

"That's good enough." Cela said. "Now, we just have to get to Giant Chasm."

"I'm out of energy to teleport." Darkora said. "Used it all up."

"Fine." Cela said. "Then, I guess we walk. Let's go get back our friend."

* * *

So, some dark shit's going down. What's gonna happen to Cresselia? Will Darkora, Blaze, and the rest find her? What is this plan the Tao trio has for Cresselia? Find out soon.


	13. Null Part Two: Arrival

Chapter Twelve: Null Part Two: Arrival

 _A/N: Blaze still has her Flareon ears and tail, despite being in base form_

"They're heading after Kyurem and her pet." Lusamine said, crossing her arms. "You planning on doing anything?"

"This is Kyurem's mess." She said, waving her off. "Let her handle it. If her toy can't defeat Arceus, there's no way it could defeat either of those two, especially if that damned Rescue Team is with them."

"Wait…" Lusamine said. "Don't you mean if it couldn't beat them, it couldn't beat Arceus?"

"I know what I said." She said. "Kyurem's been working on her little pet for a while now. I'd expect her to finish it soon, lest she be defeated."

"Can she do it?" Lillie asked.

"If her pet can't," She said. "Then, she can't… unless she's perfected that technique you taught her."

"It's not finished." Lusamine said. "But, what is your plan if they fail?"

"Hmm." She said, thinking. "I have a solution."

She held up her hand, generating an orb of her power, the orb glowing the color of a nebula. She handed it to Lusamine, Lusamine looking at it.

"You know what to do." She said, Lusamine nodding and leaving the room.

"What is that?" Lillie asked, her Mistress running her fingers through her hair.

"It is part of my power." She said. "It is to aid Kyurem in her plans. However, upon leaving my presence, it has the potential to become unstable. I gave her some earlier, however, she used it all up. Such is the dangers of toying with the Night."

"Will it hurt Lusamine?" Lillie asked, worry flickering across her eyes.

"It won't be unstable." She said. "It would be more like a child, slowly developing into something more. In fact, that is something similar to what happened to UB-00."

"Who was UB-00?" Lillie asked.

Her Mistress sighed. She looked into those curious childlike eyes of her young pupil, trying her hardest to put hardness in her voice, but to absolutely no avail.

"She was my daughter." She said quietly.

"What?" Lillie asked. "What happened to her?"

"That, my dear…" She said. "Is a long story."

 _Flashback—voiceover in_ _ **bold**_

 **Despite what your older sister thinks, I do have a heart. It's just… been broken too many times. I do care about both of you. But, my daughter was something special. She was the world to me, l had never loved a person more than her. This was before I was sealed to the Darkness of the Night, mind you, Lillie. We were happy together. One time, she had baked a snack…**

"Mommy! Mommy! Come quick!" the little voice shouted as its owner ran into the room where her mother sat at the table, reading.

"What is it Kuri?" Her mother asked, getting up to see what her daughter had concocted.

"I made a snack for you!" Kuri exclaimed, pulling her mother into the kitchen. Her mother's eyes widened as they took in quite the mess as to the state of the kitchen. However, the child produced a plate of cookies, holding them up to her mother.

"eat!" She said, beaming. Her mother picked one of them up, taking a bite. She looked at it, thinking.

"You know what would go good with these?" She said. "Some Moomoo Milk."

"Yeah!" Kuri exclaimed, running to get some. She returned with the cold beverage, giving it to her mother, who poured them both a glass. They drank up, both of them having milk mustaches.

"Now I look like Daddy!" She exclaimed, laughing. Her mother laughed, running her fingers through her hair.

"You sure do." She said. " Now, we need to clean up this mess."

"Awww!" Kuri said, slumping. "But, I don' wanna!"

"Sorry, dear." She said, kissing her forehead. "It's something we all must do, just like atoning for our wrongs."

"Did I do wrong?" Kuri asked.

"No, child.' Her mother said. "You did nothing wrong."

Kuri beamed at her mother as they began to clean up the mess.

 **There was one day, however, where my past had caught up to me. You see, I was involved in some… dark dealings. And, when atonement came, Kuri was still little…**

"Mommy!" Kuri shouted, running towards her mother who was fighting a being clad in white and gold.

"You will atone for your sins, demon!" the warrior shouted, shooting a burst of power into her mother. Kuri watched as her mother was sent into a portal full of absolute blackness.

"Mommy!" Kuri shouted, reaching for her as the portal closed.

"Come with me, child." The warrior said, guiding a struggling Kuri out of there. "It's safer with me."

Kuri was led out, sobbing for her mother.

 **I was trapped in that blackness, the blackness itself corrupting me and transforming me into what I am today. That was almost three decades ago. I know what has happened to her… she was killed by the power I gave her. I had given her power through the Darkness as she grew up to aid her in becoming strong and bestowed a good deal of my power into her. After she had aged, it grew out of control and killed her. It was the worst mistake of my entire life. Shortly after that, I'd met you two and you know the rest…**

 _Present time_

"That's terrible.' Lillie said. "So, is that why you want to kill the one who sealed you?"

"Yes.' She said, nodding. "I want to break out of here and avenge my daughter. I will make her pay!"

"I'll help you all the way.' Lillie said, getting a determined look in her eyes.

"Thank you, my dear." She said, stroking Lillie's face. "I hope it doesn't come to that though."

 _With Darkora, Blaze etc._

"I have to ask.' Vicki asked Blaze. "Why are you wearing those ears and tail?"

"Huh?" Blaze asked, feeling for them. Upon discovering them, she grinned. "Well, I unlocked my Pokéforme, but I guess the ears and tail didn't go. Oh well, I love 'em anyway. I've always wanted to be a cosplayer."

"Of course you would." Darkora said. "You always did dress up for Halloween."

"Yep." Blaze said, grinning as her tail moved, swaying as the Flareon girl moved her hips slightly. Her ears twitched slightly as she looked to Cela, who rolled her eyes, the group returning to their mission.

"So" Cela said. "The Giant Chasm is about twenty miles to the east. Let's get moving."

"Whatever.' Blaze said, the seven of them walking toward their destination.

"So" Blaze asked. "Why do they call it the Giant Chasm? Is it a huge chasm or was there a giant living there?"

"It is a large chasm.' Vicki said. "It is at least two miles wide and houses a single house, the house of the Tao."

"Then, that's where we're going." Darkora said.

 _Later—Giant Chasm_

"This is it.' Vicki said. "Giant Chasm."

"Let's go get Cresselia back."

"Yeah!" Cela shouted, the seven of their group running down into it and into some trees scattered throughout the Chasm.

" _Any plans?"_ Cela thought through telepathy to the others.

" _Dark Void closer to the place and then break in.'_ Darkora said.

" _Sounds good.'_ Cela thought to them.

Darkora opened a Dark Void, the seven of them entering it. The Void opened up in front of the house, Darkora kicking open the door for them to enter.

They ran into the house, splitting off as the paths diverged. Blaze and Darkora went together down the first hall, Vapor and Vicki down the next, Cela down the third, and Gardenia and Lolo down the final one.

 _With Vapor and Vicki_

Vapor and Vicki ran down their hall, extending their senses out to try and find Cresselia's Psychic signals.

"Have you found anything?" Vapor asked.

"No." Vicki said, shaking her head. "Not yet."

"I am truly sorry we have dragged you into this endeavor." Vapor said.

"It's fine." Vicki said. "I wanted to help Darkora and Blaze. They helped me so much when the Tao triplets attacked my family. It's only right I should repay the kindness."

"This is a dangerous matter.' Vapor said. "If you wish to leave, I don't blame you."

"No.' Vicki said. "I'm staying."

"As you wish.' Vapor said. "There is a strong Psychic signal ahead of us. However, it is not of Cresselia's. I do not know what it is, but it is very strong."

Suddenly, a figure appeared in front of them. She had long green hair that went down below her waist. It had several blue spots in it that seemed natural to it. She had music note earrings that reflected the light of the gym. She wore a brown short dress and gloves with white pants.

"I would advise you run." Vapor said to Vicki.

"Why bother?" the figure said, grinning. "It's not like she's going to survive this anyway."

"You have one chance." Vapor said. "Turn around and leave."

"I don't think so." The figure said, shaking her head. "You see, this is where you die, Vapor Eievui."

"So" Vapor said, clenching her fists slightly. "You know who I am. That knowledge will not save you, however."

"I'll make sure you eat those words.' The figure said, grinning.

"Careful." Vicki said, getting in a fighting position. "That's Meloetta. She's their top assassin. She's never failed."

"Until today." Vapor said, a glow in her eyes.

"Confident, are we?" Meloetta said, chuckling. "Well, I guess I can give you a fighting chance."

"Be prepared.' Vapor said to Vicki. "She may have a few nasty tricks. Be on your full guard."

"right." Vicki said, nodding.

"I guess you two want to die quickly then." Meloetta said, chuckling. "Well, it doesn't matter. Even if you defeat me, you still have the trio to deal with. They're in a league of their own."

Vapor rushed at the Psychic type, moving faster than most could track, kneeing her in the stomach. Meloetta bent over, Vapor driving an elbow down into her head. Vapor then kicked her in the side as she was on the ground, Meloetta flying into the wall behind her.

"Did you win?" Vicki asked.

"No.' Vapor said. "She was barely injured. A blow that weak will not deal much damage to a target of her power."

"So" Vicki asked. "We're gonna die?"

"No." Vapor said, shaking her head. "We are not. Get yourself ready. Use every ounce of your power to fight this foe."

"Got it." Vicki said, nodding. Meloetta started walking towards them, Psychic power summoned to her hands. She looked at them with a grin on her face.

"I have to admit, Eievui.' She said, chuckling. "You are definitely my foil opponent. However, not even you, the Water Nymph, are powerful enough to stop me. Behold my true power!"

Meloetta began to sing a song, its tone soft and sweet. However, Vapor and Vicki dropped to their knees, pained greatly by the notes of the song. When they looked up at the assassin, she walked toward them, but she looked different. Like a different person.

"What?" Vapor began to ask before this new person extended their hand, firing a powerful Psychic attack and knocking her and Vicki out.

 _With Cela_

The Forest Guardian ran down the hallway, knowing she was going solo.

"Going solo?" A male voice came from in front of her. Its owner stepped into view.

He wore an earth colored shirt and had on a white pair of pants. He had a brown belt. His hair was white and in a cloud pattern.

"Landorus." Cela growled. "So, you survived our last encounter."

"No thanks to you." He said, chuckling. "I must admit, you proved yourself worthy of me. However, my power has increased beyond that of yours."

"We'll see." Cela said, getting into a fighting stance. "I didn't slack off after I defeated you."

"I should hope not." Landorus said, chuckling more. "If you had, this would be a hollow victory."

"Yes." Cela said. "For me."

"you should back up your words with actions, Floracia." Landorus said, getting into his own fighting stance.

"The same to you." Cela said, clenching her fists. The two faced off for thirty seconds. The air was tense with their stares, each fighter staring at the other, daring them to make a move.

Cela charged first, rushing forward, pulling back for a punch infused with Grass type energy. Landorus summoned Ground type energy, charging it with an Ice attribute. Their punches collided in the middle, sending sparks of energy out as the two forced their fists forward to try to gain the advantage. However, neither could make an advantage, both of them near equal.

"You always were tough." Landorus said, grinning. "But, this will be the end of you, Floracia."

"You'd be surprised how this will be different." Cela said, growling as she swung her leg around to catch him in a kick to the side of the head. He fell over, Cela, rushing forward and using Giga Drain on him, draining any energy from him that she had lost in the previous scuffle.

"You're good.' Landorus said, chuckling. "But, you still have no idea what you're getting yourself into."

"I'm not afraid of you." Cela said. "I won't let you take my friend."

"You mean the girl?" Landorus said, chuckling. "Oh, she's going to be a new part of this organization. One with a very special role."

"You won't harm my friend!" Cela shouted, rushing forward, Landorus dodging.

"If you think it will be that easy," Landorus said, pulling out a mirror and gazing into it. "Then, you surely don't remember the last time we battled. Besides. There's something behind you that you should worry about more."

Cela turned to see what was behind her, but she was struck in her face, falling unconscious.

 _With Gardenia and Lolo_

The Twinleaf pair rushed down the hall to reach their destination. However, they turned into a door marked 'Files'.

"This looks interesting." Gardenia said. "Files. I wonder what we'd find in here."

"Maybe her porn stash." Lolo said, shrugging with a grin. Gardenia punched her girlfriend in the arm, Lolo laughing.

"We're not here to satisfy your perverted desires." Gardenia said. "We're here to find Cresselia. So, focus on that."

"Yeah yeah." Lolo said, rolling her eyes with a grin. "So, what kind of files would we be looking for?"

"Anything relating to Cresselia or Lunala." Gardenia said, pulling open a file.

"Silvally" Lolo read one file.

"Let me see that.' Gardenia said, opening the file.

"Date One.' She read. "Experiments are failing. The specimen we obtained was not compatible. Specimen must be kept in the dark or will experience extreme power growth and age progression. Subject is still as a child at this point. Must watch carefully."

"A child?!" Gardenia gasped. "What kind of cruel monsters would do that to a child?!"

"These guys.' Lolo said. "We need to find to find this child."

"Correction" a slightly robotic voice said from behind them. "You will be taken into custody of the Tao Sisters."

Gardenia and Lolo turned quickly, charging attacks. However, a figure stood in front of them, firing a blast of Psychic energy from their hand that struck both of them, knocking both of them out.

 _With Darkora and Blaze_

The Dark type rushed down the hall, the Fire type fast on her heels. Suddenly, Darkora paused.

"What?" Blaze asked.

"Their energy.' Darkora said, biting her lower lip. "It's gone."

"You sensed it too?" Blaze asked. "Shit! I thought I was just feeling weird."

"If they're gone…" Darkora said.

"Whatever they met is clearly more powerful than we figured." Darkora said. "We need to move."

"Yeah." Blaze said, nodding. "Wait, what's this cell got in it?"

"What?" Darkora asked.

"Look at this cell." Blaze said, pointing at a door that said 'Cell K'. There were no windows and it gave off an ominous feeling.

"Should we open it?" Darkora asked.

"Let's." Blaze said, pulling it open, ripping it off.

Inside, huddled in the corner was what looked like a little girl of about ten years old. She was dressed in a dark purple pair of pants and a pinkish purple shirt. She had hair in two twin tails that was a starry blue. She had a bluish blush on her cheeks. She had yellow eyes, both of them showing true fear.

"What the fuck?" Darkora breathed, shocked. "Why is there?"

"L-leave me alone.' The girl's tiny voice said, Darkora coming to the cell and kneeling down.

"It's alright.' She said. "I won't hurt you. My name is Darkora and that's Blaze right there. What's your name?"

"K-Kosumoggu.' The girl said.

"Well, Kosumoggu" Darkora said, extending a hand. "How about we take you with us?"

"N-no.' Kosumoggu said. "Th-they said I get hurt in the light.'

"I promise you won't.' Darkora said, smiling. "I'm a Dark type and I'm not hurt by the light."

"I-it's different than that." Kosumoggu said, curling tighter.

"Don't worry." Darkora said. "I promise you won't get hurt."

"o-okay." Kosumoggu said, nodding meekly as she crawled out into Darkora's arms. Darkora picked her up gently, holding her and walking out. As they entered the light, Kosumoggu tensed up, expecting to be hurt, but found out she was not.

"I-I'm okay?" She asked.

"Yeah.' Darkora said, nodding. "Don't worry. I will keep you safe."

"Incorrect." A robotic voice said from behind them. "You are all three unsafe."

Darkora, Blaze, and Kosumoggu turned quickly to see a figure clad in a dark grey thin armor suit. The figure had deep green gloves, which seemed to give her pointed fingers. She had black pants and combat boots that had chains on them. She had on a watery blue belt that seemed to be part of the uniform. She wore a brown mask that seemed extremely heavy and had a small plumage on top. The figure's eyes weren't showing, but there was a blue glow.

"Who the fuck are you?" Blaze asked, getting into a fighting position.

"I am Soldier id number 806 Type: Null." The figure said, clenching her fists. "And, you three are to be terminated."

* * *

Who is this mysterious Type: Null? And, is she the one who took out the others? Will Darkora and Blaze be able to fight her and save Kosumoggu? Find out soon.


	14. Null Part Three: A Tactical Retreat

Chapter Thirteen: Null Part Three: A Tactical Retreat

Lillie lied down across her bed, the locket entangled in the fingers of her left hand. She held it cupped in both of her hands, looking at it.

The locket was golden and was shaped like a heart. On the front it said 'Lillie and Moon: Together Forever'. The chain it was on was thin, but very durable. She opened the small locket and looked at the picture inside. The picture was a picture of Lillie and another girl, seemingly taken recently. The other girl was grinning and giving Lillie "Buneary ears" as they were referred to by the kids of the day.

In the picture, as well as currently, Lillie was wearing a white outfit that resembled a schoolgirl's uniform. She had on a white, short sleeved blouse with a blue ribbon tied around her neck and dangling down to her stomach. She wore a white skirt that went halfway down her thighs, held in between her legs (due to the fact that her knees were bent as she lied on her bed). She wore shorter socks as well as white tennis shoes. Her shoes had a single Velcro strap going across them. Her light blonde hair was tied in a single tail in the back, this time barely going past her neck. In the front, she'd undone her tied tails and let the thicker hair flow. Her green eyes shone like they hadn't shone before as she looked at the locket.

The other girl was a little taller than Lillie. Her skin was a little pale despite the fact that she looked like she lived on a beach. She wore very short shorts that were a aquamarine color. Her shoes were sapphire blue with a white jagged pattern. The laces were watery aqua and were tied in bows. She wore a white colored shirt that was tied in a knot at one side. Around her shoulder was a blue bag that had a sort of watermelon design to it. On her head she wore a blue cap that was shaped sort of like a blooming flower on top. On the front was a white symbol, the design for the PC (or 'Poke-Center) emblem. Her hair was a deep sapphire color, so deep it was almost black. It was very long and tied several times with pearl like hair ties to keep it in a single bunch. On the side of her hair, just under the cap, she wore a pinkish colored sea star decoration. Her eyes were a deep watery blue, almost like the sea themselves if they were looked directly into. If one had to ascribe her to something, they would most likely say she was a mermaid in human forme.

A red backpack sat beside Lillie in her room, filled with various things, among them being snacks, drinks, a few various trinkets, several 'magic stones' as Lillie called them due to their power to change people into more powerful formes. Among these stones, she had one that looked like it was solid Water (it wasn't ice), its color a very deep and pretty blue. There was another that looked like it was made of Fire. It was hot to the touch, its very core made of Fire and burning brightly. Another stone in her bag was a stone that emitted a slight Electric signal. It seemed to be alive with Electricity. She had several other assorted stones, each seeming to have some hidden powers.

She looked at the picture, smiling at it. She could remember fondly the day and time the picture was taken. She could remember the scent of the cologne Moon had insisted on wearing. She remembered the fun of the beach… and Moon pushing her down in the waves and calling her a crybaby… that wasn't so much fun at first…

Lillie didn't hear the creaking of the door as she was lost in her own memories.

"So, that's where you are." Came the smooth voice of the woman she knew as her 'mistress', whom she'd called 'Nebby' as a child, the woman who was practically her mother, the Demon of the Moon, Lunala. "I was wondering where you had gone. Where did you get that locket? And, why have you changed your clothes. I thought you looked so cute in your other outfit."

"I" Lillie said, looking at it, her voice softer, more distant. "I got it from a friend. A-and this is my going out outfit."

"Sounds like more than a friend." Her 'mistress' said, raising an eyebrow. "You sure you don't want to tell me?"

"I-it's a long story." Lillie said, blushing a bluish color.

"We've got plenty of time." Lunala said, smirking. "Besides, did you really think you could sneak out without me knowing?"

"Y-you knew?" Lillie asked, blushing a deeper blue.

"Of course I knew." Lunala said, smirking again. "I've always got my eye on you, my precious one."

"Y-you do?" Lillie asked.

"Of course." Lunala said, stroking Lillie's face. "I couldn't let anything happen to you. Anywhere you go within the walls of this palace and its surrounding dimension, I will know."

"Do you spy on Lusamine too?" Lillie asked.

"Not often." Lunala said, making a face. "She isn't as delicate as you, my dear. Plus, there are… things I'd rather not have seen."

"Like what?" Lillie asked, curious.

"Nothing." Lunala said. "Don't check her drawers… So, tell me about this girl."

Lillie blushed again, the subject having been brought up once again.

"I" She said, looking away.

"Oh?" Lunala asked, sitting down on the bed.

"She's my best friend." Lillie said, her face blue with her blush. "The locket's from when we went to the beach together…

 _Flashback_

"Come on, Lillie!" Moon shouted as she took off towards the ocean, kicking off her shoes. "Don't be such a chicken! You'll love it!"

"I" Lillie said, looking at the water, something she'd never really been in besides her showers. "I don't know."

"Come on!" Moon said, turning around and picking Lillie up bridal style. Lillie blushed at the suddenness, Moon running into the water as if she were made of it, the liquid barely slowing her down.

"Wait, Moon!" Lillie hurriedly called. "I-I can't swim!"

"That's why I'm holding you, silly." Moon said, snickering. "Duh."

Lillie tightened her grip as Moon continued out.

"Now, hold your breath." Moon said, grinning. Lillie barely had time to take a breath before Moon dove into the water, swimming down deeper and deeper. Lillie began to panic slightly, though being in Moon's arms, the arms that had held her so many times on their exploits.

Moon dove down so deep that only a Water type or powerful being could take the pressure. However, Moon used her Fairy aspect to extend her Water aura to envelop Lillie.

Moon swam into a cave, going deep into it. Eventually she surfaced, placing Lillie down on solid ground. Lillie panted heavily, having held her breath for so long. Moon was fine, having been able to breathe underwater due to her Water typing. The Siren Pokémon stretched, Lillie looking around the cave, gasping at its beauty.

"You think this looks good now?" Moon asked, grinning. "Watch this."

Moon began to sing, Lillie sighing in contentment at her voice. Bubbles began to come from Moon's mouth, reaching the far reaches of the cave. They burst, sparkling and lighting up the cave in shimmering light.

"Woah!" Lillie said, gasping. "That's amazing."

"I know, right." Moon said. "I found this place a couple days ago and I knew you'd love it."

"You were right.' Lillie said, nodding. Moon sat against the wall, pulling Lillie over to wrap her legs around her. She wrapped her arms around Lillie's waist, resting her chin on Lillie's head. Lillie blushed, snuggling into the Siren's embrace.

"This is nice.' Lillie said, sighing.

"Yep." Moon said, nodding. "We should take a picture to remember it by."

"Yeah." Lillie said. "But, we don't have a camera."

"I got one." Moon said, pulling it out, and snapping a picture of the two of them.

"Did you give me ears in this one?" Lillie asked.

"You know it." Moon said, snickering.

Lillie pouted, Moon actually blushing slightly at the adorableness of it.

"Don't be mean." Lillie said.

"Oh, hush." Moon said, squeezing Lillie. "You love it."

"Do not.' Lillie said.

"Do." Moon said. "Now, what should we do here?"

"I don't know." Lillie said. "I guess we could just look around for a bit."

"Sounds nice." Moon said. The two of them looked around at the beautiful cave around them, gasping at it. Soon, tiredness began to overcome them. Lillie nodded off first, leaning back into Moon's arms, Moon's eyes beginning to droop. She soon leaned her head forward onto Lillie's head, falling asleep. On her wrist, a band that read "Nihilego/Ashirēnu: together forever" stood prominently, having been exposed by Moon's movements.

 _Present time_

"And, so, we woke up afterwards and came back.' Lillie said, though she'd left out certain parts for her own personal reasons. She blushed slightly as she remembered what had happened _before_ they fell asleep… the act she and Moon had done as a sign of their relationship… she could still feel Moon's… she was snapped back to reality by Lunala snapping her fingers.

"You seem spaced out.' She said, feeling Lillie's forehead. "And, you seem to be warm. You may have a fever."

"I" Lillie said. "I'm fine."

"Good." Lunala said, kissing her forehead. "I'd hate for you to be unwell. You are my precious after all."

Lillie beamed at this, leaning on Lunala. The tingle of when Moon had made contact with her still remained, making Lillie touch her lips often to remember it. Lunala stroked her forehead, leaving a little after Lillie staring at the locket for a little more.

 _With Blaze,_ _Kosumoggu_ _and Darkora_

"Type: Null?" Blaze asked. "What kind of name is that?"

"Doesn't matter.' Darkora said. "She's far stronger than us. Even with that forme you unlocked to fight Phantump, this Type: Null character is stronger than us."

"Surrender." Type: Null said. "I have already obtained your allies."

"Vicki." Darkora gasped. "What did you do with her and the others?!"

"I have detained them." Type: Null said, stepping closer to them. Kosumoggu stepped behind Darkora and Blaze, trembling in fright. "And, you are next."

"Bring it!" Darkora and Blaze shouted, both rushing forward and throwing punches. Type: Null easily countered them, the three of them trading blows, neither side showing any mercy. Type: Null, however, was stronger than them, countering every blow with a more powerful one. Soon, Blaze and Darkora were overwhelmed, Type: Null kicking them to the ground.

"You have failed." Type: Null said. "Surrender and you will not be harmed much further."

"Not today, bitch!" Blaze shouted, rushing forward and punching Type: Null with the most powerful punch she could muster, infused with her Fire essence.

However, Type: Null grabbed her fist, delivering a gut punch to Blaze that caused her to cough out blood. Type: Null then threw Blaze over to Darkora, Blaze bouncing twice on the ground.

"Blaze!" Darkora shouted, picking up her girlfriend.

"Put me down." Blaze growled, shifting to get on the ground. "I got one more technique. It might just work. But, you can't be touching me while I use it."

"Wait…" Darkora said. "No! Not that one! Mom told you never to use that again! It's too dangerous!"

"Gotta try!" Blaze shouted. "Hey, you Null bitch! This is the most powerful Fire type attack! And, it's comin' for your ass!"

Blaze got into a powerup pose, summoning every last bit of Fire type power she had, not sparing any. She sent it to her hands, her tail moving pretty wildly. Her ears twitched as she let loose, a huge fireball surging forward and razing Type: Null. As Blaze kept pouring energy out, her Flareon ears and tail began to lose their color, turning grey, both inside and out. Her hair also started to lose color, her eyes turning black, as if their very Fire was burning out.

Blaze.' Darkora said, worried for her girlfriend. She knew the Moetsukiru, or "Burn Out" technique, was too dangerous to use. Upon using it, the user would lose their Fire typing. Umbra hadn't said if it was temporary or not. She truly didn't know. But, she did say that if a non-Fire type used it, they would destroy their soul to fuel the technique.

Eventually, Blaze stopped shooting Fire, the only orange left on her being her clothes. Her previously orange parts had become an ashy grey, the Flareon girl falling to her knees, panting. Blaze then passed out, collapsing.

"Blaze!"Darkora shouted, falling to her own knees. She clenched her fists as she watched where Type: Null was standing. As the smoke cleared and the heat died down, Darkora's eyes widened in horror as she saw Type: Null still standing. The Fire hadn't done that much. Part of her armor was melting, however, which Darkora knew would leave her unprotected.

Darkora rushed forward to throw a punch at the monster, but Type: Null punched Darkora with a Fighting infused attack, sending the Dakuri flying.

Kosumoggu looked at Type: Null (or at least, the thing she'd become.) in horror, trembling.

Type: Null's armor had fully melted off, revealing the true form of the monster. She wore black pants that had pink bleeding all around it, the pink pulsing as if it was trying to break free. She wore black boots that had light blue pulsing at them. She wore a pink uniform top with black pulsing inside of it, both seemingly struggling. Her hair was a mix of white and blonde, both throbbing. Her left eye was pink while her right eye was a very light grey, almost white. Her mouth twitched, as did her body as if she was trying to contain her power as well as resist it.

Darkora moved forward, struggling to stand. Her eyes widened.

"C-C-Cr" She said, gasping.

" _ **You will**_ run p _ **erish for**_ Darkora, run t _ **hat!**_ Darkora…" 'Type: Null' said, angry. _**"Even if you strike me down here, I will return more powerful! And, now your friend is out, so you have less of a chance."**_

"What did they do to you?" Darkora asked, horrified.

" _ **I**_ Darkora, help _ **am Silvally!"**_ Type: Null, or to be more accurate, Silvally said, charging up a good deal of power in her hands to aim at Darkora, despite the obvious struggle.

"Get out of her!" Darkora shouted, firing off a Dark Void. Silvally swatted it away, Darkora rushing forward to deliver a close range Dark Pulse.

Silvally was pretty much unharmed, slamming a fist into Darkora's face. Darkora was flung backwards powerfully, smashing into the ground near Blaze and Kosumoggu.

"Darkora!" Kosumoggu said, kneeling over Darkora. Thinking quickly, she put her hands on Blaze and Darkora, taking a deep breath, she teleported using Teleport.

 _With Lillie_

About an hour after Lunala had left, Lillie got up and placed the locket around her neck. Putting on her back pack, she exited her room and left the Palace of Darkness. As she continued out towards the exit she'd discovered in the Darkness Dimension, she could tell someone was following her. She turned around to find Lusamine standing there, her arms crossed.

"If you wanted to escape" She said. "I could have told you quite a few more places to do so."

"I'm not escaping." Lillie said. "I'm just leaving for a bit."

"Why?" Lusamine asked. "We're literally serving a demon. How could you want to stay here?!"

"The mistress is the one who gave us our capabilities." Lillie said. "She practically raised us."

"She wants us to kill god!" Lusamine shouted.

"You don't understand." Lillie said. "She's not as evil as you think she is."

With that, Lillie left the Darkness Dimension, Lusamine looking after her, stunned.

 _Outside the Darkness Dimension_

Lillie stepped out of the portal, looking around at the landscape around her. She knew the Altar of the Moone was quiet at this time, but she still had to be cautious. Who knows what could attack her? Especially since night had fallen.

However, the only thing she saw was a human forme dressed in dark blue and white, the same outfit she'd worn that day on the beach. She was currently in a lying down position.

"You're late." Moon said, smirking.

"S-sorry." Lillie said. "I was kept."

"It's fine." Moon said, sitting up and stretching. "Say, you wanna go on an adventure? You know, like we used to when we were kids?"

"S-sure." Lillie said, smiling. "Let's go. Wait, hold on."

"What?" Moon asked.

"I need to leave a note.' Lillie said. "So they don't think I'm not coming back."

"Sure." Moon said. "We got all the time we want."

"Thanks." Lillie said, writing a note, which read "I will return soon—Lillie". She reached back into the portal, placing the note on the ground. Once she had done that, she got up, running back over to Moon.

"Let's go!" Moon shouted, waving.

"Alright." Lillie said.

"So" Moon said, pulling out a few maps. "Where should we head? Kanto? Johto? Hoenn?"

"I hear Sinnoh's great this time of year." Lillie said, looking at the Sinnoh map.

"Really?" Moon asked, pulling out her Sinnoh map. "Well, let's go then."

"Yay!" Lillie said, pumping her fist slightly.

Moon burst out laughing, putting an arm around Lillie and pulling her into a hug.

"Let's go, Lills." She said, using her nickname she'd called Lillie for years.

"Alright." Lillie said, resting her head on Moon's shoulder. "But, no getting huge meals this time. There might not be a Battle Buffet this time around."

"Awww." Moon said, snickering. "Fine. But, I'm not making a definite promise."

"Of course." Lillie said, giggling. "Come on, Munchlax, let's go."

Moon stuck her tongue out at Lillie as the two set off. However, unbeknownst to Lillie, the note she'd written had fluttered out and into the water, the ink fading.

 _With Cela, Vicki, etc._

"Are you guys okay?" Cela asked telepathically. Everyone responded with a half-hearted 'yes'.

"Okay' Cela said. "Well, I can sense Darkora and Blaze aren't here. They must have escaped."

"Good." Gardenia said. "It's best they aren't here."

"What do you mean?" Vicki asked.

"You never heard the story of Darkora's grandmother, did you?" Cela asked.

"No." Vicki said.

"It's a doozy." Cela said. "Basically, we need to keep her away from anything regarding her mother."

"Why?" Vicki asked.

"Her mother's a demon." Cela said.

"Well" Vicki said. "I hope Darkora and Blaze are okay. I felt Blaze's aura drop."

"I did too." Cela said. "But, I'm sure they're alright. We need to get out of here though."

"I got a plan." Lolo said. "But, you might not like it."

* * *

So, Darkora and Blaze escaped with Kosumoggu's help. It seems they couldn't defeat Type: Null (or Sivally at this point). Hopefully, they can defeat her later. But, is Blaze permanently Fireless now? Will her powers recover? And, who's this Moon character that Lillie's hanging with (she's based off of the female character from Pokemon Sun and Moon (obviously XD) mixed with a Primarina, because I started with Popplio)? And, what's going to happen to her? What's going to happen to Cela, Gardenia, and the others? Find out soon.


	15. Umbre Part One: Return

Chapter Fourteen: Umbre Part One: Return

" _Lunala Nebula D."_ She thought to herself with a sigh. _"It always had a nice ring to it. Such a shame I and a few others are the last remaining ones."_

Another thought struck her at that moment.

" _She's not in harmony with herself."_

" _That's because of something beyond either of our understanding. Look, Lunala, leave it alone. Please. We're trusting you with this secret. There are things beyond either of us…"_

She shook her head to remove the saddening feelings she then felt as she stretched her arms, adorning herself in her cloak and royal like clothing. As she sat down on her current throne, she was struck by a thought.

" _Something's missing from this scene.'_ She thought. _"But, what? Wait…"_

"Lillie?" She called, expecting to have seen the soft spoken girl or at least heard her small, soft voice. However, after about thirty seconds, there was no sign of Lillie to be seen.

"Where could she be?" She mumbled, more concerned than anything else. This was completely unlike Lillie. She liked being with her and sitting on her lap. She always had. She was one of her comforts after the… loss of her children.

"Lusamine!" She called, standing up. "Lusamine, I wish to have a word with you.'

"What do you want?" Lusamine growled, entering. Lunala resisted the urge to smirk. She quite liked Lusamine's fierce attitude towards her. It was one of the things she liked about her, though she wished it wasn't there and the older Aether sister would trust her.

"Where is your sister?" Lunala asked. "I haven't seen her."

"She's gone." Lusamine said. "Hopefully, far away from you."

"Lusamine" Lunala said, sighing. "Why do you hate me so? Your sister likes me."

"Because you're a monster!" Lusamine shouted. "You think I didn't know about the Shadow Pokémon you helped create!"

"That was a mistake." Lunala said, Lusamine noticing the change in her demeanor. "I choose not to make that mistake again. There was a time when I, like you, had a family. But, then someone took them from me. Someone I am preparing to take my revenge on."

"Why do you want to take revenge on the god of the world?" Lusamine asked.

"She took my children from me." Lunala said. "I refuse to let her go without retribution. My daughter is dead because of her. You two are the closest thing to children I have left. I am worried for Lillie's safety."

"I" Lusamine said, at a loss for words. "I don't know where she has gone. Only that she left and she was dressed to do so."

"Hmm." Lunala said, a smirk forming. "Do you know if Lusamine is seeing someone?"

 _With Lusamine and Moon_

"So, where are we going?" Lusamine asked as she and Moon boarded a ferry.

"Well, duh" she said. "We're goin' to Sinnoh. Did you think we could walk there?"

"Well, no.' Lusamine said, blushing at her realization. "But, I didn't think we'd take a ferry."

"Don't worry." Moon said, putting an arm around her and grinning. "It'll be a smooth ride."

"I" Lusamine said. "I hope so."

"Don't worry." Moon said. "Did I steer ya wrong when we went on that trip to the Orange Islands?"

"I got sick over there." Lusamine said.

"Oh yeah." Moon said. "I thought that was in Hoenn that one time."

"I got sick there too!" Lillie exclaimed, crossing her arms and puffing up her cheeks.

"Damn, that's still cute.' Moon said, putting an arm around her, grinning as Lillie turned bright red. "You still do that thing where you look down and hide your face in that bigass hat we got you?"

"N-no." Lillie said, blushing.

"Come on, Lilz." Moon said, snickering. "You can't lie to me. I know you still do."

"A-alright, I do.' She said, blushing. "S-so, can we go now?"

"Sure.' Moon said, laughing as she picked Lillie up bridal style, Lillie turning all kinds of red. The two of them boarded the ferry, setting off for their Sinnoh adventure.

 _With Darkora, Blaze, and Kosumoggu_

Kosumoggu and her two friends appeared in the strange location, Kosumoggu panting. She had used a lot of energy transporting these two, more than she'd expected. She concentrated, the restraints of that infernal lab not holding her back as she reverted into an older form, her true form.

"Arcen, those two are heavy." She said, straining. "I hope they'll wake up soon. We need to stop those gangsters. But… it's been so long since I've been here. We have to stay a while. It's only fair to her… Wait, where is she?"

She looked around to find no one. She then turned her gaze to the ceiling to find a girl clutching onto it for dear life.

The girl was wearing a black tank top and light blue panties, looking as if she'd just gotten out of bed. She had on black socks with cobalt colored heels. Her hair was black with several blue highlights in it, each making a circle. Her eyes were a golden color, piercing darkness it would seem. Two round ears came out of her hair, each with a blue ring, standing out on end at her obvious fright. She had a large black tail that was round in shape and had a blue ring on it.

"Damn it, Kos!" She shouted, looking at Kosumoggu. "What have I told you about that?!"

Kos shrugged, grinning, looking up as if waiting for something. The girl stared for a second, something clicking as she jumped off the ceiling, landing on Kos and holding her in a tight hug.

"Kos!" She exclaimed. "I was so worried you were dead!"

"Well, I'm not." Kos said, grinning as she hugged her back. The girl leaned forward, kissing Kos on the lips. Kos leaned into the embrace, kissing back.

"Aw, Darky" came Blaze's groggy voice from having just woken up. "How come you don't kiss me like that?"

"Your breath always smells like fish." Darkora's voice came, sounding the same.

"Well, I love fish.' Blaze said. "Plus, it's not the worst thing I eat."

"It's the most odorous." Darkora said, picking herself up shakily. "Wait, where are we?"

"You're in my place." Kos said. "Welcome."

"So" Darkora said, looking around. "Where is this place?"

"Well" Kos said. "We are geographically in the Alola region."

"What?!" Darkora exclaimed. "That's on the other side of the world!"

"Yep.' Kos said.

"Wait" Blaze said, jolting up. "I gotta make sure you're okay, Darky."

Darkora was glomped from behind by Blaze, who wrapped her arms around her, grabbing her breasts and squeezing them.

"The girls are okay.' Blaze said as Darkora rolled her eyes, holding up her hand to smack Blaze. "Gotta check your sweet ass."

She grabbed Darkora's ass, feeling it, both of the other women staring, the black haired woman blushing.

"Now" Blaze said as Darkora was steaming a little. "Gotta check your 'Dark Void'.

Blaze then slipped her hand down the front of Darkora's jeans, the other women's jaws dropping, the black haired one blushing like all hell, and Darkora turning red as her elbow met Blaze's face with a crack as Blaze was released from her.

"Hey, Kos" Blaze said on the ground, looking up at Kos. "Is it just me or did you get bigger? And, you grew a sweet set."

Darkora smacked Blaze again as Kos looked down, the other girl looking at them as well.

"Well" Kos said. "When I was trapped there, I was forced into a more docile form so that they could continue their experiments."

"What did they want with you?" Darkora asked, crossing her arms.

"The same thing they want with Cresselia." Kos said.

"Oh shit." Darkora suddenly said.

"What?" Kos asked.

"Gardenia hasn't fed!" Darkora said. "I'm sure it's been twenty four hours!"

"What's so bad about her not being fed?" the girl asked.

 _With Gardenia_

The Gardevoir girl suddenly fell over onto her knees, drawing quick panting breaths. The others looked at her, Lolo getting nervous as Gardenia's eyes turned pink, glowing as she seemed to be losing control of her body.

"Gardi?" She asked.

"F-feed." Gardenia said weakly.

"Oh no!" Lolo said.

"What?" Cela asked.

"You know how she has Draining Kiss?" Lolo asked.

"Yeah?" Cela said.

"Well" Lolo said. "It has a… vampyric effect."

"What do you mean?" Cela asked.

Gardenia's aura flared as she completely lost control. She moved with speed that none of them tracked and ripped the door that held them imprisoned off of its hinges. She moved out into the hall, the others following her swiftly.

"So" Cela said. "Is this your plan?"

"I had counted on it taking longer than this.' Lolo said. "I didn't think she would lose control this easily. She'll head straight for Type: Null if she senses her."

They moved as fast as they could to catch up to Gardenia, the Gardevoir girl moving towards the source of energy that was similar to Type: Null.

Upon arriving, Silvally stared the vampyric Gardevoir down as she looked like she was more powerful.

"How did you escape?" Silvally asked, clenching her fists.

"Is that…?" Lolo asked, gasping.

"Yes." Cela said. "That's Cresselia. What did they do to her?"

"They turned her into one of them." Vicki growled.

Gardenia and Silvally leapt at each other for battle.

 _With Blaze, Darkora, Kos, and Umbre_

"So, who are you?" Blaze asked the Umbreon woman.

"M-my name is Umbre Dharc.' The Umbreon woman said. "I-I've been friends with Kos for a long time."

"Huh.' Blaze said. "you guys got a story?"

"What?" Kos asked.

"Like, how do you know each other?" Darkora asked.

"Yeah.' Blaze said. "Cause we're kinda in need of recovery."

"Speaking of which" Darkora said. "How's your Fire?"

"I dunno." Blaze said, concentrating her power into her hands… only to find she had none.

"My Fire's gone!" She said, shocked at the revelation.

"That's bad." Darkora said. "It normally isn't gone for this long."

Blaze began to tear up slightly at the sight of her hands. She noticed they were a little paler than their normally slightly orange color. Darkora put her arm around her girlfriend, holding her. As she did, Blaze's hair flitted into her face. Blaze looked at it to see that it was grey as well.

"My… my hair.' Blaze said, her voice sounding almost sob like. "It's… grey."

"We'll get it back.' Darkora said, holding her. "I promise."

"I…" Blaze said, drawing her knees up to her chest, holding them.

Umbre was about to say something when Kos put a hand up to her.

"This is something they have to do on their own." She said.

"Can't I guide them?" Umbre asked. "I think I know an object that can help them."

"Let her adapt first." Kos said. "In case this happens again. She relied on her Fire a lot. With it gone, she can learn to adapt so when it returns she's stronger for it."

"But" Umbre said.

"No." Kos said. "Plus, I have something to fix that anyway."

"Okay.' Umbre said.

"So" Darkora said. "You guys got any food? I hate to be a bother, but it's like the only thing I can think of to cheer her up."

"W-we have vegetables.' Umbre said.

"Got any Kakarrots?" Blaze asked, a small smirk on her face.

"Oh my Arcen.' Darkora said, rolling her eyes.

"N-no." Umbre said, onto Blaze's game. "But, we have Raditzes."

"Ugh, I hate those.' Blaze said. "Gimme a broccoli thing."

"A-alright." Umbre said, walking into the kitchen. Blaze wiped her eyes, stretching, her normal expression returning.

"Welp" She said, her tone completely normal (well, normal for Blaze). "Now that the waterworks are done, I'm hungry. Timma eat!"

"H-how!?" Kos said, shocked.

"You gotta know her to get it.' Darkora said. "Not the first time it's happened."

"Is she actually sad?" Kos asked.

"Yeah." Darkora said. "But, she gets over it quick. Can't let the bad shit hold me down she says."

"She's…" Kos said. "Admirable in that regard."

"Yep." Darkora said.

"Arcen, Darky" Blaze said, smirking. "You've gotten tense after that fight. Want me to soften you up?"

"You so much as think of touching my breasts" Darkora said. "And, you'll not eat through your mouth for a week."

"I have the feeling she'd be killed if she were around anyone else." Kos said.

"I won't let 'em." Darkora said as Blaze charged into the kitchen screaming about food.

"So someone has tried.' Kos said, chuckling. "Not surprised at all. I read some of her thoughts and that girl's got a few problems."

"And, she's my girl." Darkora said, her voice gaining an edge that actually made Kos flinch slightly.

"So" Kos asked. "What happened to those that tried to kill her?"

"Well" Darkora said. "There's been five."

"So few?" Kos asked.

"After I killed three of 'em, they stopped." Darkora said, her voice unchanging.

"That's…" Kos said. "Pretty messed up."

"Not quite.' Darkora said. "I trained with legends. It's not unusual to have to kill in a certain situation."

"Still." Kos said.

"Mom and dad always taught me and Blaze" Darkora said. "If you have to kill, make it painless. And never in an official fight."

"Who are your parents?" Kos asked.

"Leaf and Umbra Eievui.' Darkora said.

"Leaf and Umbra Eievui?!" Kos nearly exclaimed. "They're pretty big battlers. Almost as big over there as Umbre's parents were over here."

"Who were her parents?" Darkora asked.

"Espa and Glacen Dharc" Kos said.

"Never heard of 'em." Darkora said. "Me and Blaze never really kept track of battlers other than mom and dad."

"You're not related by blood, are you?" Kos asked. "I only ask because your auras aren't familial."

"We're not." Darkora said. "I was adopted by her family after my birth mother died."

"I'm so sorry." Kos said. "What about… pardon my asking, but what about your father?"

"That bastard raped my mother.' Darkora said. "Arceus murdered that son of a bitch."

"You work with Arceus?" Kos asked, her voice dropping to a whisper.

"Yeah." Darkora said.

"Don't tell Umbre." Kos said. "It'll terrify her."

"Why?" Darkora asked.

"Long story." Kos said. "We both have our problems with her."

"I have problems with her" Darkora said. "But, I didn't think it was also true for people all the way out here."

"Again" Kos said. "Long story. Maybe I'll tell you soon.'

"Kos!" came the quiet yell of Umbre. "Help!"

Darkora and Kos ran into the kitchen to see Blaze devouring a heaping pile of food that made Goku's monstrous appetite look small by comparison.

"How is she…" Kos asked.

"It's Blaze." Darkora said. "Trust me, she'll eat you out of house and home if you don't stop her."

"Sh-she's…" Umbre said, blushing. "kinda like Kos…"

"I hope not." Darkora said. "I couldn't handle two of her."

"Hurtful." Blaze said, putting a hand on her chest, a mock hurt look on her face. "Don't you love me, Darky."

"Not that much." Darkora said.

Blaze stuck her tongue out at Darkora, going back to eating her food.

"she's a lively one." Kos said.

"You have no idea." Darkora said.

"I have the feeling I'm going to find out.' Kos said.

"Probably." Darkora said.

 _With Gardenia and Silvally_

Gardenia leapt at Silvally, tackling the warrior to the ground. She bit into her neck, draining away at her energy. Silvally tried to push her off, but lost more of her energy as Gardenia went on. After a bit, she stopped struggling, Gardenia falling over, unconscious and sated from her meal.

"Wh-what's going on?" Silvally asked, sounding groggy.

"You're coming back with us." Cela said, picking her up.

"Who are…" Silvally said, looking at Cela. "Cela?!"

"Yep.' Cela said. "It's me, Cress. We came to rescue you."

"That's sweet of you." Silvally—Cresselia said, hugging Cela. "So, what happened to the other Dark energy signatures I felt earlier?"

"Darkora and Blaze have escaped." Vapor said. "They have likely returned to a familiar location to wait out the rescue attempt they are planning."

"That makes sense." Cresselia said. "Well, we have to get out of here. Kyurem's planning something and I think it has to do with Darkora… or Dakuri something."

"That could be a problem.' Cela said. "Dakuri are definitely known to have massive Dark powers."

"I" Cresselia said, thinking hard as something came to her. "I remember something about needing a Dakuri to… bring some piece or something.'

"Piece?" Cela asked. "Piece of what?"

"I" Cresselia said, straining to remember. "I don't remember."

"Well, it's fortunate that we managed to break you out of your mind control." Gardenia said. "Sorry about eating your neck like that."

"It's alright." Cresselia said, gasping. "But… you didn't break me out of the mind control."

"What do you mean?" Cela asked. "You're normal now, right?"

"You didn't release me.' Cresselia said, trembling a little. "Sh-she did.'

"She?" Cela asked. "Do you mean Kyurem?"

"Y-ye—" Cresselia tried to say. But, she was cut off as the whole of them were sealed in a solid block of ice, the ice itself hurting everyone Super Effectively.

An evil chuckle came from the woman who walked in, looking at the targets she'd frozen in Ice.

"Funny." She said, chuckling. "It seems as if your plans were halted. The woman then walked back to her main chamber, Zekrom and her twin sister, Reshiram lying next to her seat, both scantily clad.

"Why did you interfere, Mistress?" Reshiram asked.

"And, why did you release the one from her mind control?" Zekrom asked.

"I didn't need her anymore." Kyurem said, sitting down and stroking them both. "She was a pawn to draw in the Dakuri and that Exploration Team. I have nearly all of the pieces. It will soon come to pass."

 _With Darkora, Blaze Kos, and Umbre_

"Oh no." Darkora said, jolting up.

"What?" Blaze asked, her mouth full of food.

"I felt their essences freeze.' Darkora said.

"Freeze?" Blaze asked.

"They stopped." Darkora said. "Almost as if they were in suspended animation."

"They may have been killed." Kos said. "Or held in a place you can't sense them.'

"Then that settles it.' Darkora said. "We're going to train and the second we have recovered our strength, we will get them. You can be sure of that."

* * *

So, Darkora and Blaze are safe. But, what's gonna happen to their friends? And, who are these two, Umbre and Kos, actually? Find out soon.

Umbre is an oc i am using, which is created by Haley Earthstone, with permission. In fact, Haley contributed a lot of help in making future plot invloving Umbre. In fact, she even wrote a prologue in which the past of Umbre and Kos (who is my character, but she has much past with Umbre) before Darkness and Dreams is listed. You should go check it out. It's on her account on this site and it's really good.


End file.
